Rebellen der Sonne
by kullakeks
Summary: Mein erstes ff. Von der Grundidee vielleicht nicht besonders kreativ ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Nach London

"ISABELLA MARIE HALE!!!!!!!!!!!" brüllte Rosalie. Okay sie brüllte nicht für ein Menschliches Ohr. Für einen Menschen währe es ein lautes Flüstern gewesen. Aber für mich war es Gebrüll. Wir lebten seid 2 Jahren nicht mehr unter Menschen und hatten uns angewöhnt nicht lauter mit einander zu sprechen als für unsere Ohren unbedingt notwendig.

„Ja ja ich komme ja." „rief" ich zurück. Natürlich wieder nur ein flüstern. Ich lief nach unten zu ihr. Wow. Nach zwei Jahren beeindruckte es mich immer noch wie schnell ich selbst für einen Vampir war. Echt beeindruckend.

„Na endlich! Komm ich hab Hunger." Sie sah mich immer noch böse an.

Wir liefen in den Wald von Alaska. Hier lebten wir seid 2 Jahren. Seid Rosalie mich verwandelt hatte. Eigentlich war es nicht so lange nötig aber uns gefiel unser allein sein. Wir waren nicht einsam. Wir waren Schwestern, für einander da und hatten Geld wie Heu. Aber wir hatten beschlossen Morgen nach London zu reisen. Wieder unter Menschen zu leben. Ich hatte keine Probleme mehr damit mich gegen den Geruch eines Menschen zu wehren. Der eigentliche Grund warum wir so lange in der Einöde gelebt hatten war das ich lernen musste meine Fähigkeit zu steuern. Ich war in mehr als einer Hinsicht besonders. Erstens sah ich Menschlicher aus als Rosalie und Alice. Dafür gab es eigentlich keinen bestimmten Grund, ich wirkte einfach so. Zweitens waren alle Vampir üblichen Eigenschaften bei mir stärker ausgeprägt. Ich war schneller als alle anderen Vampire die wir bis jetzt getroffen hatten, mein Gehör war feiner, mein Geruchssinn schärfer, mein Blick auch und meine Muskeln waren bis jetzt allen anderen überlegen gewesen. Und ich war so schön wie Rosalie. Meine braunen Haare hatten einen leichten stich ins schwarzbraun und fielen in leichten wellen bis auf die Mitte meines Rückens, meine Haut war so weiß wie ein leeres Blatt Papier und meine Augen wahren Topasfarben. Und ach ja meine Fähigkeit: ich konnte, wenn ich zwei Personen sah sehen ob sie sich kannten oder wen sie kannten der jemanden kannte, der jemanden kannte, der jemanden kannte, etc., der den anderen kannte. Außerdem konnte ich sehen wie alt diese Bekanntschaft war und wann sie das letzte mal erneuert wurde. Und welcher Natur sie war. Ganzschön heftig wie? Außerdem funktionierte es auch mit einer Person die ich kannte und einer die ich grade kennen lernte. Wenn ich an die besagte Person dachte.

„Alice holt uns Morgen um 10 Uhr am Flughafen in London ab. Sie hat ein Haus gekauft." Erzählte mir Rosalie während wir uns dem Wildreichsten gebiet des Waldes näherten. Für mich war es ein kleines Läufchen zwischendurch. Ich hätte viel schneller gekonnt. Als Rosalie den Geruch eines Alaskawolfes (Zur zeit ihr Lieblings Gericht) wahrnahm verschwand sie links von mir im Wald. Jetzt wurde ich langsam schneller. Ich folgte der Spur eines Rentier Rudels. Anders als bei Alice und Rose lag meine kulinarische Vorliebe nicht bei Raubtieren. Ich wurde immer schneller und als ich in voller Fahrt war traf ich, wie kalkuliert, auf das Rudel. Ich schlug meine Zähne in die Kehle eines Tieres und trank sein warmes Blut. Die anderen ergriffen erst die flucht als ich mit meinem Imbiss schon fast fertig war. Da ein einziges Rentier nicht reichte um meinen Durst für mehr als eine Woche zu stillen beschloss ich mir noch ein anderes Tier zu gönnen. Hm... mal wieder richtig Jagen würde mir gefallen. Und so schlecht schmeckten die Bären hier gar nicht. Die in den Rocky Mountains waren schrecklich Gewesen. Also machte ich mich auf die Suche nach einem Eisbären. Dazu musste ich raus aus dem Wald...

Ich war vor Rosalie zu Hause. Meine Augen sahen aus wie flüssiges Karamell und ich fühlte das frische Blut in meinem Körper. Im Wohnzimmer wartete ich hinterm Fenster auf Rose. Ich hörte sie bevor ich sie zwischen den Bäumen ausmachen konnte.

„Gut Bella." Sagte sie. Auch ihre Augen waren von einem Satten Gold. „Lass uns packen wir müssen vor 0 Uhr noch nach Denali."

Ich lief in mein Zimmer packte ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche und traf mich mit Rose wieder im Wohnzimmer. Eigentlich hätten wir höchstens ein Wechseloutfit gebraucht da wir uns in England eine ganz neue Existenz mit neuem Haus, neuer Kleidung, neuen Autos und einer neuen Hauseinrichtung aufbauen würden. Tja es hatte halt Vorteile das man eine Schwester hat die Zukunftsvisionen auch im bezug auf den Börsenmarkt hat. Jedenfalls warfen wir uns die Taschen über die Schulter und liefen los. Das Haus blieb wie es war. Wer weiß vielleicht brauchten wir ja irgendwann Urlaub von einander...

Um kurz vor null Uhr trafen wir in Denali ein. Da der Flughafen außerhalb der kleinen Stadt lag konnten wir bis fast aufs Gelände unser Tempo beibehalten. Aber dann mussten wir uns im normal Menschlichem Tempo bewegen. Das war mir am Anfang sehr schwer gefallen. Trotz der späten stunde waren erstaunlich viele Menschen auf dem Airport. Ich versuchte ihre Anwesenheit auszublenden sonst hätte ich überall die Persönlichen Bindungen der Leute gesehen. Und die waren für gewöhnlich in diesem Kaff nicht besonders spektakulär.

Wir flogen nach New York. In der ersten Klasse versteht sich... In New York hatten wir einen direkten Anschlussflug nach Amsterdam und von dort nach London. (Nichts ist für uns schlimmer als auf einem Flughafen tatenlos auf einen Anschlussflug warten zu müssen. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung) Auf dem Airport wartete Alice auf uns.

„Bella, Rose!!!" sie rannte uns stürmisch entgegen und Umarmte uns nach einander. Ich drückte sie ganz fest. Sie hatte mir so gefehlt. Obwohl sie nur eine Woche vor uns nach London gefahren war. Mit ihr war einfach alles anders als mit Rosalie. Sie war fröhlicher und überschwänglicher. Rosalie war meine große Schwester aber auch wenn sie genau so ausgelassen Lachen konnte wie Alice und ich war sie oft niedergeschlagen und zurück gezogen. Alice meinte früher wäre sie anders gewesen aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern seid wann es anders war. Aber ungefähr seid sie mich verwandelt hatte. Manchmal hatte ich Schuldgefühle deshalb aber dann lachte Rosalie wieder und alles war vergessen. Sie hatte ein schönes Lachen. Wie eine Harfe klang es. Alice Lachen klang wie ein wild klimperndes Windspiel und jetzt lachte sie viel während sie mit uns zu einem nagelneuen Porsche Cabrio lief.

„Das ist deiner Rose." Verkündete sie stolz „Und jetzt fahren wir Shoppen bevor ich euch das Haus zeige. Ich habe mir noch nichts neues gekauft weil ich das unbedingt mit euch zusammen machen wollte. Weil wenn ich schon Shoppen gewesen wäre währt ihr allein gegangen und es weiß ja jeder das da nichts gutes bei rauskommt. Ihr braucht halt Fachmännische Hilfe" Wir lachten beide. Und Alice redete ohne Punkt und Komma weiter während Rosalie uns zum Einkaufszentrum fuhr, während wir Einkauften und während sie mit uns zusammen zum neuen Haus fuhr.

Als wir unsere Villa außerhalb von London erreichten verstummte sie um unsere Reaktionen zu beobachten. Das Haus war mehr ein kleines Schloss als eine Villa. Es hatte kleine Türmchen am Dach und viele kleine Giebel und trotzdem sah es nicht verkitscht aus. Alice hatte einfach einen guten Geschmack.

„Wunderschön Schwesterherz." Seufzte ich.

„Ja" sagte Rosalie „Aber ist es nicht ein bisschen groß für und drei?"

Alice lächelte. „Ja ein bisschen aber ich dachte wir bleiben ja vielleicht nicht immer nur zu dritt und wenn Tanya, Irina oder Carmen und Kate uns besuchen kommen haben wir platz für sie." Wieder lachten ich und Rosalie. Alice konnte wirklich alles rechtfertigen. Alice fiel in unser lachen ein und verstummte dann plötzlich.

Ihr Gesicht wurde glatt und ausdruckslos und sie schloss ihre Augen.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete sah sie uns überrascht an.

„Wir bekommen besuch." Verkündete sie. „Sie kommt alleine. Ist Vegetarierin und heißt Lydia."


	2. Chapter 2  Rebellen der Sonne

Chapter 2 – Rebellen der Sonne

„Dann lass uns reingehen und unsere Kleiderschränke einräumen" schlug Rose vor.

„Ja" rief Alice. „Ich habe das Haus schon eingerichtet. Nur eure Zimmer noch nicht aber ihr findet dort einen Stapel mit Möbelhaus Zeitschriften. Und einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank haben wir alle. Ist das nicht toll? Ich wollte so ein Ding schon immer haben." Strahlte sie. Und dann plapperte sie weiter: „Und eigentlich ist es gut das diese Lydia jetzt kommt dann kann sie gleich eins der beiden neu eingerichteten Gästezimmer beziehen." Zufrieden zeigte sie uns so unentwegt redend das ganze Haus.

Aber irgendwann gingen sogar Alice die Neuigkeiten aus und so saßen wir im Wohnzimmer und hörten zusammen Musik und warteten auf die Fremde. Ich hörte sie zu erst. Ganz leise uns genau so schnell teilte ich es Rosalie und Alice mit. Keine 3 Minuten später hielt ein Auto mit quietschenden reifen vor dem Haus. Ich lief zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. Vor mir stand eine schwarzhaarige Frau mittezwanzig. Hinter ihr sah ich einen schwarzen Sharan stehen.

„Hallo!" grüßte sie mich.

„Hallo, komm doch rein." Antwortete ich. Sie trat ein. Ihre Augen waren Golden wie unsere.

„Es ist sehr schön hier." Sagte sie als ich sie zu Alice und Rosalie ins Wohnzimmer führte. „Warum ich euch besuche. Ich habe heute in der Stadt zufällig eure Spur aufgenommen und dachte mir ich stelle mich euch vor." Dabei klang es als wolle sie damit noch etwas anderes sagen wollen. „Ich sehe ihr lebt auch auf die „unorthodoxe" Weise!?" stellte sie fest. Mir kam dieser Ausdruck wage bekannt vor doch es viel mir nicht ein wo ich ihn schon einmal gehört hatte.

„Ja" antwortete Rosalie. „Wir sind übrigens Rosalie, Alice und Bella Hale."

„Oh wie unhöflich von mir. Ich heiße Lydia. Lydia McStafford"

„Hallo Lydia" sagte Alice mit einem ganz reizenden lächeln. Als ob wir ihren Namen nicht schon lange kennen würden... „Setzt dich zu uns" lud Alice weiter ein.

Lydia ließ sich im Sessel gegenüber von Alice und mir nieder.

„Eigentlich wollte ich zu euch weil ich dachte ihr würdet auf die herkömmliche weise leben." Erklärte sie uns nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Warum das denn?" fragte ich sie verwundert. Warum fährt sie alleine zu einem Haus mit drei anderen Vampiren wenn sie glaubt das diese ihr Weltanschauung nicht teilen? Sie erklärte:

„Nun ja. Habt ihr schon mal etwas von den Rebellen der Sonne gehört?"

Rosalie und Alice nickten im gleichen Rhythmus wie ich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Da seid ihr so ziemlich die ersten." Meinte sie überrascht ohne auf mich zu achten. „Was wisst ihr?" Alice antwortete so schnell das es ihr Interesse und ihre Überraschung verriet.

„Nicht viel. Sie sind eine Art Familie oder vielleicht eher ein Zirkel. Eher eine große Gruppe von Familien oder einzelnen Vampiren die sich untereinander sehr gut kennen."

Bei Alice' Worten sah ich eine sehr Interessante Freundschaft aufblitzen. Ich schloss die Augen um mich darauf zu Konzentrieren. Ich sah Tanyas Gesicht und von ihr eine sehr enge, schon fast Familiäre Bindung zu Lydia. Ein anderer - nun wie soll ich es beschreiben? Geschmack? Farbton? – zeigte mir das sie offensichtlich einen sehr großen gemeinsamen Bekanntenkreis hatten. Und das die Bekanntschaft zirka ein Jahr alt war.

Ich schlug die Augen wieder auf, die anderen sahen mich an. Ich warf Alice und Rose einen wissenden Blick zu und wir wandten uns wieder an Lydia.

Sie fuhr fort als hätte sie nichts bemerkt: „Und wisst ihr was sie tun?"

Wir sahen sie überrascht an. „Sie _tun _etwas?" fragte Rosalie verwirrt. Lydia lächelte:

„Aber natürlich meine Liebe. Deshalb gibt es uns ja, wir sind eine art Orden oder so etwas. Wir haben eine gemeinsame Mission." Sie grinste als sie unsere erstaunten Gesichter sah. „Ja ich gehöre zu ihnen und noch besser: mein Mann Charles hat sie ins Leben gerufen. Wir haben zwar keinen Anführer in diesem Sinne aber wenn es ein Problem gibt dann ist er der jenige an den man sich zu wenden hat." Sie sah sehr zufrieden aus. Als sie nur einen einzige Blick auf unsere Mienen geworfen hatte fügte sie rasch hinzu: „Oh nein alles später. Ich will mehr über euch wissen. Und ich währe euch verbunden wenn ich bei euch bleiben könnte. Ich würde euch gern besser kennen lernen. Außerdem ist mein Hotel verboten teuer." Beim letzten Satz verzog sie das Gesicht und sah sich gleichzeitig anerkennend im Raum um der, wie das ganze Haus, wieder spiegelte dass das Wort „Geldmangel" bei uns ein Fremdwort war.

Alice lachte und sagte: „Aber natürlich kannst du hier bleiben. Wir haben zwei wunderschöne Gästezimmer. Du darfst wählen. Aber vorher noch eine Frage: Deine Fähigkeit? Nicht das wir dir nicht trauen aber wir wollen dich ja nicht verärgern wenn du dann versehentlich unser Haus in die Luft jagst." Sie grinste. Alice war eine fantastische Schauspielerin. Aber...

Um Lydias formvolle Lippen legte sich ein kleines lächeln. „Meine Fähigkeit, liebste Alice, ist zu erkennen ob jemand lügt oder die Wahrheit sagt."

„Oh" entfuhr es Alice. Aber sie fing sich blitzschnell und grinste: „Schade. Ich mag's wenn's knallt." Rosalie und ich schüttelten uns vor Lachen. Oh ja Alice. Ich beschloss das Spiel fortzusetzen. Also sagte ich:

„Und ich bin so tollpatschig das es zu Alice' Freude oft knallt." Nun ja, zumindest war ich das als Mensch gewesen...

„Oh nein. Du lügst" lächelte Lydia. Offensichtlich fand sie gefallen am Spiel. Jetzt sprang Rosalie auf den fahrenden Zug und kommentierte:

„Aber wenn ich versuche zu Tanzen gleiche ich Bellas fehlende Tollpatschigkeit aus." Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen. Rosalie tanzte wie ein Engel der zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte. Und natürlich wusste Lydia das. Sie rief mit gespielter Endtäuschung:

„Oh Rosalie wie grausam von dir. Ich dachte wenigstens du währst ehrlich zu mir."

So verging der Tag und Lydias Wunsch uns besser kennen zu lernen ging damit auch in Erfüllung. Ich sah es natürlich und ich sah auch das sie mehr über uns wusste als wir über sie. Die Bekanntschaft also erst recht einseitig war. Allerdings sah das auch ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock. Am Abend saßen wir zusammen in Alice' Zimmer und unterhielten uns. Irgendwann fingen wir an sie mit fragen zu bestürmen.

Ich schnitt das Thema an.

„Lydia?" fragte ich. „Erzähl uns woher du kommst?" Sie schenkte mir ein lächeln und erzählte:

„Oh ich lebe zur Zeit in Brasilien. Dort haben ich und Charles eine kleine, nun ja weniger eine Hütte aber man kann es nicht besser beschreiben. Sie steht in einer Lagune die fast vollkommen von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten ist. Für Menschen ist sie fast unerreichbar. Charles hat sie selbst gebaut."

„Wow. Das stell ich mir schön vor."

„Ja es ist wunderbar" lächelte sie verträumt.

„Erzähl mehr von den Rebellen der Sonne." Bat Alice die es ausnutzte das ich uns das Frage recht zugespielt hatte. Lydia überlegte kurz.

„Was gibt es denn da zu erzählen?" fragte sie wachsam. Ich wusste das sie misstrauisch wurde. Also schritt ich ein. Ich sah sie lieb an und fragte:

„Was ist zum Beispiel eure „Mission"?" fragte ich. Sie würde ihr Misstrauen am schnellsten vergessen wenn ich mit der verdächtigsten Frage anfing. Sie nickte kurz vor sich hin.

„Ja das ist eine gute Frage. Also sagen wir es so: Wir haben eine kleine Abneigung gegen die Macht haberei der Volturi und desh..." Alice und ich fielen ihr ins Wort: „Ihr legt euch mit den Volturi an???" ich starrte sie entsetzt an. Ich hatte schon extrem viele Geschichten über die „Königliche Familie" gehört. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund kamen mir sie aber sehr lebendig vor auch wenn ich sie noch nie getroffen hatte. Rosalie hatte mir erzählt das man genau das nicht tun sollte.

Lydia lächelte jetzt: „Ja so kann man es nennen. Aber natürlich gehen wir nicht zu ihnen und sagen „Ey ihr ollen kommt mal raus wir wollen euch auf die Fresse hauen!" sondern wir Arbeiten mehr oder weniger im geheimen gegen sie. Wir haben ein paar Vorteile ihnen gegenüber. Wir sind in der Überzahl und auch wir haben einige Verbündete die sehr Interessante Fähigkeiten haben. Zum Beispiel kann Charles sagen wie jemand heißt, wie er schon hieß und wer seine Eltern und Geschwister sind. Das bezieht sich auch auf Vampire bzw. Vampirfamilien. Dann haben wir Mitglieder die Personen orten können, verstecke aufdecken, gefahren eine Stunde bevor man hinein gerät sehen können, und noch einige andere nützliche Dinge. (Die ersten zwei Gaben habe ich aus einem anderen Fanfic geklaut. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir ;-) )"

„Nicht schlecht." Meinte Rosalie anerkennend. „Und wann ist die Mission beendet?"

Lydias Miene wechselte jetzt zu grimmig: „Wenn alle Volturi, alle die ihnen treue schwören und alle die einmal zu ihnen gehört haben tot sind!!" knurrte sie.

„Was habt ihr gegen sie?" fragte ich jetzt. Ich meine sie kamen mir zwar nicht grade sympathisch vor aber so ein Aufwand? Wofür?

Jetzt überlegte die fremde Vampirfrau etwas länger. Vielleicht überlegte sie wie viel sie uns Verraten sollte oder wie sie es uns erklären konnte. Schließlich sagte sie:

„Eigentlich ist es die Art wie sie ihre Macht ausüben die uns Abstößt. Sie regieren unsereinen mit eiserner Faust und wenn jemand eine Dummheit zu machen im Begriff ist wird er Abgeschlachtet ohne belehrt zu werde und das man ihm eine zweite Chance gibt. Außerdem schlachten sie, dadurch das sie unbedingt eine riesigen Farce in Volterra aufziehen müssen, mehr Menschen als nötig ab. Und gefährden damit selbst unser Geheimnis. Und eine Abneigung gegen ihre Ernährung haben wir auch." Setzte sie als etwas zu gereizten Schlusspunkt. Moment? Waren die Rebellen der Sonne alle „Vegetarier"?

„Lebt ihr alle auf die „unorthodoxe" Weise?" fragte ich indem ich mich ihrer Wortwahl bediente. Sie lachte.

„Ja. Das und noch ein paar andere kleine Dinge sind unsere Markenzeichen." Sagte sie dann wieder ernst. „Und was denkt ihr so über uns?" fragte sie. Jetzt sah sie extrem neugierig aus. Das gab ihr einen kindlichen Ausdruck.

„Ich weiß noch nicht recht." Sagte Alice ausweichend. „Eine Frage habe ich noch: Wie leben eure Verbündeten? Sitzt ihr alle in einer Festung und wartet bis irgendjemand einen der Volturi geortet hat und strömt dann hin um ihn zu vernichten?" sie legte ihre Marmorstirn in falten.

„Nein, nicht im geringsten." Antwortete Lydia beruhigend. „Die meisten von uns leben wie ihr. Also in Familien in allen möglichen „Vampir relevanten" Städten auf der Erde. Und wenn bei ihnen ein Volturi aufkreuzt wird er, wenn er offensichtlich zu ihnen gehört, getötet und ansonsten zum Ratsbeschluss zu mir und Charles nach Brasilien gebracht."

„Ich finde" Rosalie wählte ihre Worte mit bedacht „das ihr eine sehr ehrenwerte Mission habt."

Lydias Antwort war erfreut. Sie sagte: „Ich bin sehr froh das ihr das so seht." Und nur ein paar Minuten später stand auf. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und wir blieben zum ersten mal seid ihrer Ankunft unter uns. Als ich sie in ihrem Zimmer telefonieren hörte fing ich an mit Rose und Alice zu reden.

„Sie kennt Tanya. Sie gehört schon fast zur Familie." Eröffnete ich. „Wow" meinte Alice.

„Ich finde die Rebellen sehr sympathisch. Ich würde mich gern mal genauer mit ihnen befassen." Fuhr ich fort. Alice und Rosalie stimmten mir zu. Dann redeten wir noch ein bisschen belanglos hin und her und erst als ich hörte das Lydia dabei war ihr Gespräch zu beenden fragte ich Rosalie, sie hatte in solchen Angelegenheiten immer das letzte Wort: „Erzählen wir ihr von unseren Fähigkeiten?" Rose überlegte kurz und sagte dann:

„Wenn sie fragt. Vielleicht will sie uns dann mit zu ihren Rebellen nehmen..." sie kicherte.

„Warum eigentlich nicht?" fragte ich. „Wenn sie uns wollen sage ich ja."

„Ich auch" stimmte Alice zu „Rose?" fragte sie.

„Aber natürlich. Wenn sie euch schon am Hals haben brauchen sie auch jemand der auf euch aufpasst!" grinste sie.

Alice und ich warfen blitzschnell je ein Kissen nach ihr und als Lydia an die Tür Klopfte tobte eine wilde Kissenschlacht.


	3. Chapter 3  Familien zuwachs

Chapter 3 – Eine größere Familie

_Lydias sicht_

Ich beendete mein Telefonat mit Charles und ging zurück zu Alice' Zimmer. Ich hörte das die Mädchen sich gegenseitig mit Kissen bewarfen bevor ich an die Tür klopfte. Ohne das der lärm drinnen auch nur eine Sekunde abgenommen hätte rief Alice „Herein" während sie ein Kissen nach Rosalie warf. Ich musste lachen. Mir wuchsen diese Mädchen einfach ans Herz. Sie waren aufgeschlossen, freundlich, ehrlich und trotzdem nicht leichtsinnig oder –gläubig. Ich hatte Charles von ihnen erzählt. Er war froh das ich hier so nette Leute getroffen hatte. Und wir hatten beschlossen sie zu fragen ob sie sich uns Anschließen wollten. Erst wollte ich aber mehr über sie erfahren, grade über ihre Fähigkeiten denn mir war beim Spiel am Nachmittag nicht entgangen das sie diesen Punkt peinlich genau vermieden.

Ich setzte mich zu den dreien aufs Bett als sie endlich genug von ihrer Balgerei hatten. Scheinbar waren Alice und Bella auf Rosalie los gegangen. Was sie wohl getan hatte?

Bella schenkte mir einen neugierigen Blick aus ihren wunderschönen Augen und fragte: „War das Charles mit dem du gesprochen hast?"

Ich war überrascht. Das hatte sie gehört? Das war eine Leistung. Selbst für einen Vampir. War das ihre Gabe? Ich antwortete ihr:

„Ja meine liebe. Ich habe ihm gesagt das ich bei euch bin und wer ihr seid. Das war doch nicht falsch oder?"

Bella grinste spitzbübisch. „Nein natürlich nicht." Sagte sie dann. Was sie wohl dachte? Jedenfalls machte es ihr wirklich nichts aus. Ich beschloss die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen und mich nach ihren Gaben zu erkundigen.

„Und was sind eure Gaben?" fragte ich mit einem neugierigen Blick auf Alice. Sie lachte ihr Silber Lachen.

„Oh Rosalie ist ganz schrecklich Hartnäckig oder auch Stur. Ich kann in die Zukunft sehen. Und Bella ist unser Wunderkind."

Jetzt war ich echt beeindruckt. Sie konnte in die Zukunft sehen? Das war besser als erwartet. Eigentlich war ich davon ausgegangen das sie etwas interessantes konnte. Alice alleine war schon interessant. Sie war so klein und Elfenhaft. So schmal und zerbrechlich und doch steckten ein so großer, starker Charakter und eine enorme Körperkraft in ihr. Aber das Visionen hatte? Visionen von Dingen die kommen würden. Das war echt beeindruckend.

„Aber was kann denn Bella wenn du noch nicht das Wunderkind bist?" fragte ich mit extrem großem Interesse. Jetzt lacht Rosalie.

„Bella ist schneller als wir alle. Sie ist stärker als wir alle, sie sieht, hört und riecht doppelt so gut wie wir und sieht viel Menschlicher aus als wir."

Das war ja eine grandiose Einleitung. Und sie fuhr fort:

„Aber das ist nicht ihre Gabe wie man meinen möchte. Ihre Gabe ist verwand mit dem was Marcus von den Volturi tut. Aber sie ist unendlich viel mächtiger." Sagte sie mit nicht geringer Genugtuung über diesen Umstand. Alice sprach jetzt weiter, während Bella leicht peinlich berührt daneben saß.

„Bella sieht Freund- und Bekanntschaften. Sie kann sehen wie alt sie sind. Wie eng sie sind. Und wann sie das letzte mal erneuert wurden. Oder sie sieht zwei Personen und zwischen ihnen eine, na ja so etwas wie eine Freundschaftskette. Zum Beispiel. Mädchen a und Mädchen b sind befreundet. Mädchen a lernt einen Typen kennen und Bella sieht dann das die Exfreundin des Jungens eine Freundin von Mädchen b ist. Das währe dann die Freundschaftskette zwischen den beiden die Bella sehen kann. Aber sie kann auch viel kompliziertere Ketten sehen. Noch fragen?"

Ich lachte. Okay. Ganz klar. Bella war das Wunderkind.

_Bellas sicht_

Oh man. Das war so peinlich. Wir hatten zwar gesagt wir erzählten ihr von unseren Fähigkeiten aber das musste doch nicht heißen das ich zur Berühmtheit gemacht wurde zumal ich Alice Gabe viel beeindruckender finde. Damit sie nicht noch weiter über mich redeten warf ich ein.

„Jetzt ist aber Schluss. Wir wollen Lydia ja nicht überfordern." Rosalie sah mich verstehend an und grinste als Alice mich empört ansah und fragte:

„Traust du unserem Gast so wenig Auffassungsgabe zu? Das ist eine Beleidigung. Das darfst du nicht machen sonst knallt es am Ende doch noch." Wir lachten während Rosalie ein weiteres Kissen nach Alice warf. Wieder kam eine Kissenschlacht in gang und nur Lydia saß unbeteiligt daneben. Sie sah sehr grüblerisch aus. Nach ein paar Minuten warf ich ihr ein Kissen an den Kopf und rief:

„Hey! Komm mach mit!" diese Millisekunde Unaufmerksamkeit bezahlte ich sofort mit einem Kissen von Rosalie das mich mitten ins Gesicht traf.

Lydia rief: „Kannst du haben!" im selben Moment wie ich mich auf Rosalie stürzte. („Das bekommst du wieder!!!") Lydias erstes Kissen flog auf Alice zu. Sie fing es auf und warf es im selben Moment zurück. Da das Kissen den Richtungswechsel nicht so schnell schaffte riss es mitten durch. „Mist!" rief sie und sprang dem nächsten Kissen von mir aus dem weg. „Hey warum alle auf mich?" fragte sie als Rosalie auch auf sie Kurs nahm.

„Ach meine liebe Alice du bist so anziehend..." grinste Rose und warf. Alice wich aus und schoss scharf zurück.

„Nicht so anziehend wie du Rose!" lachte sie als Rosalie wenig später drei Kissen auf einmal ausweichen musste.

Wir steckten immer noch mitten in unserer Schlacht als ich schritte vor der Tür hörte.

„Halt!" rief ich. Wir standen zu viert im Zimmer jeder ein Kissen in der Hand und überall lagen Federn und Überreste zerrissener Kissen rum. Als Alice' Kissen knapp wurden haben wir uns die aus den Gästezimmern geholt und jetzt schien draußen wieder die Sonne.

„Was?" fragte Lydia.

„Da kommt jemand." Murmelte ich und sah in Richtung einfahrt aus dem Fenster.

Dann huschten mein und Rosalies Blick zu Alice. Warum hatte sie es nicht gesehen??? Alice sah mich schockiert an. „Ich habe alles ausgeblendet." Flüsterte sie. „Ich war so beschäftigt damit Rosalie zu erwischen." Grinste sie dann und rannte aus dem Zimmer als es klingelte noch bevor eines unserer Kissen sie erwischen konnte.

Wir folgten ihr langsam nach unten. Sie stand in der Tür und unterhielt sich mit einem unserer Neuen Nachbarn. Obwohl Alice' kurze Harre zerwühlt waren und sie überall Federn hatte sah der Mann von Anfang 30 sieh an als währe sie ein großes Stück Schweinebraten. Allerdings mit sehr saftiger Soße.

Er erzählte ihr grade das er nur seine neuen Nachbarn kennen lernen und sich vorstellen wollte (alles verziert mit ein paar geschmacklosen Komplimenten...). Alice antwortete freundlich er solle doch herein kommen.

Sie führte ihn zu uns ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick schweifte über Lydia, zu mir und weiter zu Rosalie. Seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„Darf ich vorstellen," trällerte Alice „das sind meine Schwestern Rosalie und Bella und das ist meine Mutter Lydia." Ich wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit allen im Raum und es stand fest das Lydia ihre Rolle spielen würde.

„Hallo" lächelte Lydia huldvoll was zur folge hatte das Alice dem guten Herren einen Stuhl anbieten musste.

„Und leben sie alleine?" fragte der Mann um, etwas ungeschickt, die Unterhaltung in gang zu halten.

„Nein" strahlte Lydia. „Mein Mann ist derzeit in Ägypten auf Geschäftsreise. Er ist Architekt." Ihr lächeln wurde immer breiter und der Mann immer verwirrter.

Er schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln bevor er fragte, immer noch extrem ungeschickt.

„Sind sie nicht noch ein bisschen jung um schon so reizende junge Damen" sein Blick fiel auf Rosalie und mich „als Töchter zu haben?" Alice, Rose und ich lächelten.

„Oh nein. Keines Wegs. Sie sind nicht meine leiblichen Kinder. Rosalie und Alice sind unsere Pflegekinder und Bella ist die Tochter meiner Schwester, die vor zehn Jahren von uns schied." Dabei machte sie eine so überzeugend traurige Miene das der arme Mann beinahe anfing zu weinen.

„Das tut mir so leid." Seufzte er zu mir gewand. Ich schenkte ich ihm ein dankbares Lächeln bevor ich mit gestellt leiser stimme:

„Das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen." Hauchte. Dabei sah ich ihm tief in die Augen. Jetzt hatten wir unser Ziel erreicht. Der Arme machte sich vollkommen lächerlich. Er fragte:

„Wollen sie vielleicht einmal mit mir ausgehen?" Ich lächelte ihn wieder an.

„Nun ich fürchte das ist wohl außerhalb des schicklichen." Sagte ich.

„Oh." Jetzt fiel ihm endlich auf wie er sich zum Obst machte und hatte es eilig uns zu verlassen. Kaum hatte Rosalie ihn zur Tür gebracht brachen wir in Gelächter aus. Der würde nicht so schnell wieder kommen.

Rosalie fragte: „Lydia ist es in Ordnung das du jetzt offiziell zu unserer Familie gehörst? Ich meine wenn du wieder nach Brasilien willst erzählen wir den Leuten du währest nach Hause gefahren und wir Wohnen hier weil wir hier in London aufs College gehen."

Lydia lächelte. „Nein Rosalie. Ich gehöre gern zu eurer Familie. Charles und ich haben uns schon immer Töchter gewünscht." Alice und ich strahlten.

„Wenn das so ist." Sagte Alice und lief zu einer Kommode. „Jedes neue Familienmitglied muss ausgestattet werden. Bitte gut aufbewahren. Die ist international nutzbar." Sie drückte Lydia eine Kreditkarte in die Hand. Sie begriff innerhalb einer Sekunde.

„Nein" reif sie entgeistert. „Das nehme ich nie im Leben an. Ich kann doch nicht euer verdientes Geld ausgeben."

„Paperlapp verdient!" fuhr Alice dazwischen. „Du kannst es ausgeben! Ich kann die Entwicklung auf dem Börsenmarkt vorhersehen und so haben wir immer sehr viel Geld."

Lydia verzog zwar den Mund sagte aber nichts mehr.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachten wir damit Möbel für Rosalies und mein Zimmer zu kaufen. Außerdem kauften wir Autos für Alice, Lydia und mich. Ich entschied mich für einen schwarzen und relativ eleganten Jeep mit hellen Ledersitzen im Innenraum. Alice machte keine Ausnahme in unserer Auto Macke, wir fuhren alle _sehr_ gerne schnell, und legte sich einen Lambogini zu und als Lydia sah das wir es ernst meinten kaufte einen weißen Mercedes. Limousine.

Die Nacht verbrachte ich in meinem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Auch wenn ich nicht schlafen musste lag ich gerne im Bett. Ich hörte leise Musik von Evernecens. Als die CD zu ende war lauschte ich in die Dunkelheit. Ich hörte Lydia wieder sehr leise mit Charles telefonieren. Es war seltsam einen „Vater" zu haben den man nicht kannte. In Rosalies und Alice Zimmern war es still.


	4. Chapter 4  Schwur

Chapter 4 - Schwur

Am nächsten Morgen trafen wir uns unten im Wohnzimmer. Wie jede andere Familie sich in der Küche zum Frühstück getroffen hätte.

Lydia sah Alice an und die grinste zurück.

„Ich weiß." Sagte sie. „Meine Zustimmung hast du."

„Danke" sagte Lydia und sah jetzt echt erleichtert aus. An Rosalie und mich gewandt erzählte sie: „Ich will euch bitten den Rebellen der Sonne beizutreten. Ihr könnt uns nicht nur sehr nützlich sein sondern ihr gehört jetzt zu meiner Familie, oder ich zu eurer, und deshalb möchte ich euch gerne dabei haben." Rosalie schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„Natürlich Mom." Sagte sie. Ich sah Lydia an das sie vor Glück geweint hätte wenn sie gekonnt hätte. Sie sah mich an: „Bella?" fragte sie.

„Natürlich Lydia." Sagte ich und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie sah jetzt so glücklich aus wie ich noch nie einen Menschen gesehen habe. Und natürlich auch keinen Vampir.

„Wenn das so ist. Dann werden wir heute noch nach Brasilien fliegen und den Rest eurer neuen Familie abzuholen. Und dort werdet ihr den Rebellen treue schwören."

„Ihr wollt alle mit uns hier in England leben?" fragte ich begeistert.

„Natürlich. Ihr habt angefangen euch hier ein Leben aufzubauen und wir sind jetzt in dieses Leben eingetreten und kommen also auch zu euch."

Alice umarmte sie stürmisch. „Wie groß ist denn deine, oh unsere, Familie?"

„Sie besteht aus Charles und meiner Mutter, Charles und unserem Sohn. Jasper."

„Cool. Wir werden eine richtige große Familie." Freute ich mich. Es was nicht so das ich mir das immer gewünscht hätte, ich war glücklich gewesen, alleine mit Rosalie und Alice. Aber jetzt wo ich es vor mir sah eine richtige Familie zu haben... es war eine Vorstellung die mir sehr viel Glück spendete.

Eine Stunde später fuhren wir alle mit Alice' neuem Auto zum Flughafen. Dort ging, wie immer ohne Aufenthalt, unser Flug nach Belèm.

Nach dem wir in der Stadt am Rande des Dschungels gelandet waren ging es zu Fuß weiter. Wir rannten durch den Regenwald am Amazonas entlang. Dabei machten wir kaum ein Geräusch und Lydia nahm die Gelegenheit war sich mit mir zu Messen. Ich schlug sie leicht. Sie war nicht mal so schnell wie Alice, zumindest nicht so wendig was Alice immer einen Vorteil einspielte. Nach einer guten Stunde sagte Lydia wir hätten jetzt nur noch eine halbe stunde vor uns. Wir befanden und jetzt etwas unterhalb des Amazonas im Gebiet des Madeira. Nach einer halben Stunde wurden wir langsamer und traten aus den Bäumen. Vor uns lag eine wunder schöne Lagune deren Ausgang fast vollständig mit Schilf zugewachsen war und an deren anderem Ende ein kleines Haus stand. Hier schien die Welt vollkommen zu sein. Am Strand lag eine Schildkröte und in den Bäumen turnten Äffchen.

Die Tür der Hütte ging auf und zwei Vampire traten hinaus in die Sonne. Sie kamen auf uns zu und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis mir auffiel was falsch war. Sie glitzerten nicht. Sie sahen einfach aus wie zwei sehr schöne Menschen. Aber doch sah man an ihrer Bewegung und an ihren Augen das sie Vampire waren. Der Mann der voran ging sah aus wie mittezwanzig wie Lydia. Er hatte rote Locken und war nicht besonders groß. Vielleicht 1,80m. Die Frau die ihm folgte sah aus wie 80 sie hatte schlohweißes Haar und ihre Granithaut schlug viele kleine Falten. Aber sie sah aus wie eine sehr ehrwürdige alte Dame. Alice rannte zu Charles und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen.

„Hallo Dad." Grinste sie. Ich lief ihr hinterher und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. „Hallo Charles." Sagte ich. Dann sah ich Alice auf die alte Vampirfrau zugehen und sie fest umarmen. „Hallo mein Kind." sagte die Frau und schloss ihre Arme um Alice. Dann ließ sie sie los und nahm mich in den Arm. Rosalie küsste unsere neue Oma auf beide Wangen wie Alice zuvor Charles. „Oh meine Kinder." Seufzte die glücksselige Frau immer wieder. „Ihr wisst gar nicht wie ich mir Enkelkinder gewünscht habe. Ich bin die älteste hier. Nicht nur für das Menschliche Auge. Es ist so schön das ihr da seid."

Plötzlich trat vor uns ein Junge aus dem Wald. Er war groß, so blond wie Rosalie und sah aus wie 20.

„Hey komme ich zu spät?" fragte Jasper. Wir drehten uns alle zu ihm um. Er strahlte uns alle an bis sein Blick auf Alice fiel. Sein Blick veränderte sich und er sah aus als währe ihm ein Engel erschienen. Ich sah zu Alice. Sie sah ihm in die Augen als wollte sie sich nie wieder bewegen. Ich sah die Bindung zwischen den beiden. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Die Bindung schien auf einer Liebe zu beruhen. Einer seltsam verschwommenen alten Liebe. Aber als hätte sie geschlafen stand jetzt zwischen ihnen eine so starke Liebe das ich sie bei Menschen noch nie gesehen hatte.

Alice ging einen zögernden Schritt auf Jasper zu. Er kam ihr entgegen. Jetzt gingen sie aufeinander zu und blieben voreinander stehen. Alice hob ihre Hand um sein Gesicht zu berühren er streckte seine nach ihr aus.

Das war der Moment in dem ich Rosalie und meine neue Großmutter am Arm nahm und sie mit in die Hütte zog. Charles und Lydia folgten uns. Charles fing an uns die Hütte zu zeigen. Sie hatte nur vier Räume. Jaspers Zimmer, Wandas Zimmer, das Schlafzimmer von Lydia und Charles und einen Wohnraum. Es war alles sehr einfach und zweckmäßig eingerichtet.

Wir setzten uns auf den Boden im Wohnraum und fingen an uns zu Unterhalten. Lydia erzählte von London und wie sie uns kennen lernte. Von den zwei Tagen bei uns und von unseren Unterhaltungen. Auch den Autokauf ließ sie nicht aus und Charles stieß einen Bewundernden ruf aus.

Wir beschlossen das wir die Schwurzeremonie im Morgengrauen vornehmen wollten.

_Alice' sicht_

Es war ein wunderschöner Ort an dem die vier bis jetzt gelebt hatten. Mir gefiel hier einfach alles. Als Charles und Wanda aus der Hütte kamen, sahen sie so aus wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich rannte ihnen entgegen. Ich freute mich so sie zu sehen. Ich war Glücklich. Und plötzlich stand er vor mir.

„Komme ich zu spät?" fragte er grinsend.

Nein. Du kommst wie ein Engel. Und ein Engel ist immer dann da wenn er da sein muss. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und spürte eine so tiefe Verbundenheit mit ihm. Ich wusste nicht wo her das kam aber ich wollte mit ihm alleine sein. Ihn anschauen. Ihn berühren. Zögernd ging ich auf ich ihn zu. Er kam mir entgegen. Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht los lassen. Ich nahm am Rande meines Bewusstseins war das Bella die anderen ins Haus führte. Dafür würde ich mich später bei ihr bedanken nahm ich mir vor. Doch dann war ich ihm so nahe das ich sein Gesicht berühren konnte und ich hob meine Hand. Als meine Hand seine Wange berührte und seine meine explodierte etwas in mir. Es war fast als hätte mir die ganze Zeit ein Bein gefehlt und ich hätte es nicht gemerkt. Jetzt fügte sich das Bein nahtlos an meinen Körper.

Seine Hand streichelte mein Gesicht und zeichnete meine Lippen nach. Ich schlang beide Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu mir herunter. Seine Lippen lagen auf meinen als währen sie genau dafür gemacht. Alles fühlte sich vollkommen und richtig an. Ich war komplett ohne das ich je gewusst hatte das mir etwas fehlte. Er hielt mich so fest als ginge es ihm genauso. Und als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört. Flüsterte er in mein Ohr: „Ich liebe dich auch. Genauso!"

Oh. Er wusste es? Wow. Ich wusste es grade mal seit einer Millisekunde und er schien es schon viel eher gewusst zu haben. Aber natürlich hatte er Recht. Ich liebte ihn.

„Woher weißt du das?" flüsterte ich.

„Ich kann Gefühle von anderen spüren und verändern." Hauchte er mir ins Haar. „Aber keine Angst. Deine Gefühle für mich sind echt." Fügte er schnell hinzu. Also hatte er auch meinen Schreck gespürt.

Ich lehnte mein Gesicht an seine Brust.

„Komm" sagte er. Er zog mich mit sich durch den Dschungel. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen wir auf eine Art winzige Lichtung über der viele Blumen und Lianen hingen. (Bitte Möglichst Kitschig vorstellen...) wie ein Raum der mit Tüchern verhängt war. Es war ein wunderschöner Ort. Er zog mich in die Mitte der Lichtung und küsste mich wieder. Ich presste mich enger an ihn und griff mit einer Hand in seine Haare während die andere auf seiner Brust lag. Ich spürte Seine Zunge die über meine Lippen strich und um Einlass bat. Ich öffnete die Lippen und seine Zunge strich über meine Zähne und erforschte meinen Mund. Seine eine Hand lag immer noch an meiner Wange die andere auf meinem Rücken. Ich wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen.

Wir waren den ganzen Tag an diesem verzauberten Platz. Nur wir beide. Manchmal redeten wir. Ich erzählte von Rosalie und Bella und er von Wanda und Charles aber meistens schwiegen wir. Später hatte ich eine Vision in der ich sah wie die Schwurzeremonie im Morgengrauen stattfinden sollte. Ich erzählte es Jasper. Dann schwiegen wir. Wir standen auf der Wiese, ich lehnte mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust und er hatte die Arme um mich geschlungen. Wir schauten in die Sterne.

Er erzählte von der Zeremonie. Mit leiser Stimme und lieben Worten und nur für mich.

„Wanda wird euren Schwur besiegeln. Sie wird euch ein Merkmal geben, das alle anderen auch haben. Und wenn die Mission erfüllt ist, der Schwur also eingehalten, wird löst sich die Gabe, das Merkmal auf." Und dann murmelte er in mein Ohr, seine Lippen berührten es fast, „Ich will dich nie wieder los lassen."

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und legte meine Hände an sein Gesicht. „Das musst du auch nicht. Das darfst du nicht. Du darfst mich nie wieder los lassen." Ich drückte meine Lippen auf seine und gab mich vollkommen dem Kuss hin.

Jasper lag auf dem Rücken ich lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust und in seinen Armen. Es war kurz vor Tagesanbruch. „Wir müssen gehen..." seufzte ich. Er drückte mich und stand, ohne mich los zu lassen auf. Wir liefen langsam zur Lagune zurück und ich hatte beide Arme um seine Mitte geschlungen. Kurz vorher ließ ich ihn los aber er nahm meine Hand. „Die anderen gewöhnen sich besser gleich daran." Grinste er.

Im Morgengrauen standen wir alle vor der Hütte am Ufer. Lydia, Charles, Wanda und Jasper in einer Reihe. Rosalie, Bella und ich ihnen gegenüber. Charles sprach zu erst Bella an.

„Isabella Marie Swan" Bella zuckte kurz merkwürdig. Auch mir war dieser Name fremd. So hatte sie als Mensch doch aber gehießen... Charles fuhr fort: „Schwörst du den Rebellen der Sonne und ihren Grundsätzen und Gesetzen treue. Stellst uns jeder Zeit deine Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung und wirst nie dem Feind etwas über unseren Orden erzählen?" Bei seinen Worten war Wanda vorgetreten und hatte ihre Hände auf Bella Kopf gelegt. Als Bella antwortete war nicht die Spur eines Zweifels in ihrer Stimme.

„Ja, ich schwöre!" sagte sie. In genau diesem Moment fiel der erste Sonnenstrahl auf sie. Doch ihre Haut blieb weiß und schön.

„Mary Alice Brandon" wandte Charles sich jetzt an mich. : „Schwörst du den Rebellen der Sonne und ihren Grundsätzen und Gesetzen Treue. Stellst uns jeder Zeit deine Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung und wirst nie dem Feind etwas über unseren Orden erzählen?" Auch wenn mein Name irgendetwas in mir wachrütteln wollte, ließ ich mich nicht ablenken. Als ich Wandas Hände auf meiner Schädeldecke spürte antwortete ich überzeugt:

„Ja ich schwöre!" Kaum hatte ich ausgesprochen war es als würde ich unter einer Eiskaltendusche stehen. Die Sonnenstrahlen hatten mich erreicht und auch meine Haut blieb wie sie war. Es war nur dieses Gefühl des eisigen Wassers.

Charles und Wanda wiederholten die Prozedur mit Rosalie. Dann gingen wir rituell gemeinsam auf die Jagd obwohl es für die meisten noch nicht wieder nötig gewesen wäre. Kaum befand ich mich im Schatten der Bäume hörte die kalte Dusche auf. Das war interessant, aber ich würde die Sonne auch in Zukunft meiden. Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl...

Da es in der Lagune für so viele Leute auf die Dauer ziemlich eng wurde und wir zu beginn des Schuljahres wieder in London sein wollten beschlossen wir nach einer Woche zurück nach England zu fliegen. Als wir uns auf den Weg nach Belèm machten lief Bella mit voller Geschwindigkeit vor um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Als wir alle ins Flugzeug stiegen saß ich zwischen Bella und Jasper. Erste Klasse versteht sich. Ich war den Großteil der Zeit mit Jasper beschäftigt aber mir fiel auf wie still Bella war. Fast wie Rosalie manchmal. Die unterhielt sich vor uns allerdings sehr angeregt mit Wanda. Scheinbar hatte Bella ihnen von gemeinsamen Bekannten erzählt...


	5. Chapter 5  Zickenkrieg Zusätzlich

Chapter 5 – Zickenkrieg (Zusatzkapitel, kann übersprungen werden...)

_Bellas sicht_

Ich fuhr mit meinem Jeep auf den Parkplatz vor dem College. Neben mir saß Rosalie, Jasper und Alice hatten hinten Platz genommen. Hinter mir hupte ein quietschgelbes Cabrio. Ich parkte schnell und perfekt ein. Das Cabrio hielt neben uns. Heraus stiegen drei Mädels mit Miniröcken, nichts bedeckenden Tops, Fliegenaugen haften Pornobrillen, lackierten Highheels und fünf Pfund Macke- up im Gesicht. Sie stiegen mehr geziert als elegant aus ihrem tief liegenden Auto und stellten sich auf um uns als die neuen erst mal gründlich darauf hinzuweisen wer hier die Oberdiven waren.

Rosalie öffnete ihre Tür und stieg aus. Die Bewegung war so elegant das jedes Topmodel vor neid geplatzt wäre. Dann schüttelte sie ihr Goldhaar über die Schulter und drehte sich zu Alice um die hinter ihr aus dem eleganten schwarzen Auto schwebte. Auch ich öffnete mein Tür und glitt hinaus. Ich trug eine schwarze Röhren Jeans und ein hellblaues ärmelloses Oberteil darüber. Rosalie präsentierte schwarzen Strumpfhosen unter einem weißen Minirock und einem schwarz weißen Tanktop. Jasper wirkte in seinen Jeans und dem weißen verwaschenen Hemd bei dem die oberen drei Knöpfe offen waren ebenfalls umwerfend und Alice setzte allem die Krone auf. Sie trug schwarze Jeans Shorts und eine weinrote, tiefausgeschnittene Bluse. Bei ihren Tanzenden Bewegungen und dem in letzter Zeit noch strahlenderen lächeln wirkte sie einfach überdimensional Anziehend. Trotzdem blieben die meisten Blicke an mir und Rose hängen was wohl damit zu tun haben mochte das Jasper sofort an Alice Seite war und einen Arm um ihre Tallie schlang. Die drei Mädchen mit dem gelben Cabrio starrten uns entgeistert an. Wir gingen über den Campus und überall folgten uns Blicke. Ich wollte ihnen entkommen und konnte mich nur schwer zwingen eine menschliche Geschwindigkeit beizubehalten. Rosalie und Alice waren das schon gewöhnt nur Jasper und ich nicht. Als wir im Gebäude des College' s verschwanden sah ich noch die Giftigen blicke der Divas.

Als Alice und ich zum Lunch in die Mensa kamen standen die drei Mädchen vom Morgen vor uns. Eine von ihnen drehte sich auf einmal mit ihrem gefüllten Tablett zu und um und ließ es schräg nach vorne fallen. Es hätte sich genau über mein Oberteil ergossen wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen, aber so sah ich es schneller und fing es auf bevor sie ihren Plan zuende bringen konnte. Ich ließ es wie versehentlich nach vorne fallen als ich es ihr zurückgeben wollte und jetzt entleerte es sich tatsächlich. Über das Top und den gepiercten Bauch der Diva. Sie fing an zu kreischen und sofort liefen ein paar Jungen herbei um ihren Bauch sauber zu wischen. Als sie allerdings Rosalie mit verklärtem Lächeln neben ihr bei Alice und mir stehen sahen war es um ihre Hilfsbereitschaft geschehen.

Nach dem Essen saßen ich und Alice nebeneinander an unseren Plätzen im Klassenraum bevor es geklingelt hatte. Da betraten zwei unserer neuen Konkurrentinnen den Raum sie sahen uns und schienen auf einmal klar machen zu wollen das wir uns in ihrem Territorium befanden. Eine von ihnen schnappte sich einen Jungen der für Menschliche Verhältnisse gar nicht schlecht aussah und steckte ihm mit widerlichen Geräuschen die Zunge in den Hals. Als wir uns mit ungerührter Miene wegdrehten kam die zweite zu uns und setzte sich vor mir auf unseren Tisch.

„Hey kleine" sprach sie mich an. Ich drehte ihr mit ungerührtem Gesicht den Kopf zu. „Dein Bruder wie heißt er?" fragte sie. Ich saß nah genug bei Alice um das Knurren in ihrer Brust zu hören. Ich drehte den Kopf gelangweilt wieder weg. Aber Alice stand auf. Sie stellte sich vor das freche Weibsbild und hauchte ihr eiskalt und zuckersüß, mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln ins Gesicht: „Jasper. Er ist wunderschön nicht war? Und er wird es immer noch sein wenn ich dir die Augen ausgekratzt habe." Dann schwebte die kleine zarte gestallt wieder zu ihrem Stuhl und ließ sich elegant darauf nieder. Nach einem kurzen Moment kam die Antwort: „Sag mal hältst du Inzucht nicht für unschicklich?" fragte sie. Und ging ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Aber sie war doch etwas blass.

Während des Unterrichts verspannte sich Alice plötzlich neben mir und ich legte ihr vorsorglich eine Hand aufs Knie um sie zu beruhigen. „Schlampe" zischte sie vor sich hin. Sie musste eine Vision gehabt haben.

Als wir uns am Ende des Schultages mit Rosalie und Jasper am Auto trafen waren wir alle echt gefrustet. Der Zickenkrieg hatte begonnen. Als Abschluss des Tages riefen uns die drei noch hinterher: „Oh wo kommt denn das süße Auto her? Aus dem Baumarkt?"

Wir schlugen die Türen zu und Alice fauchte „Morgen stecken sie ein." Dann trat ich aufs Gas und verließ mit hundert Sachen den Parkplatz.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren wir mit Alice' Lamborghini in die Schule. Ich steckte diesmal in einem Minirock und einem bauchfreien Oberteil. Rosalie trug ein super enges superkurzes Minikleid aus schwarzem glatten Stoff. Und Alice Röhrenhosen mit einem Schlabberkleid das mit einem Gürtel geziert wurde. An ihr sah das aus als würde es auf den Laufsteg gehören, und es betonte ihre zierliche Figur aufs vorzüglichste. Als wir so auf dem Parkplatz vorfuhren wirkten der gelbe Cabrio mit seinen Insassen auf einmal so extrem billig das wir diesmal eindeutig gewonnen hatten. Jasper der den ganzen Zirkus für lächerlich hielt stieg schnell aus um Alice und mir die Tür zu öffnen. Er trug heute schlichte Jeans und ein enges T-Shirt ohne Ausschnitt. Auf einmal stand ein selbstbewusst wirkender Junge neben mir und sprach mich an:

„Hey. Du heißt Bella oder? Ich bin Roy Weber. Wir haben zusammen Spanisch. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du morgen mit mir auf den Schulball gehen willst?"

Ich war entgeistert. War er verrückt? Ich erinnerte mich aus meinem Menschenleben gut das früher alle eher auf Distanz zu Alice und Rosalie geblieben waren. Ihr Selbsterhaltungstrieb hatte sie von alleine von ihnen ferngehalten.

Ich hörte Alice hinter mir für ein Menschliches Ohr unhörbar „Sag nein" flüstern. Also wandte ich mich dem unglücklichen zu und sagte mit einem lächeln: „Nein tut mir leid Roy. Ich weiß noch gar nicht ob ich gehe. Außerdem lässt Jasper mich bestimmt nicht mit fremden Jungs tanzen, oder Bruderherz?" ich grinste Jasper über die Schulter an der hinter mir stand und Alice und Rosalie im Arm hielt. Die Farce war perfekt. Jasper ließ sich zu einem leicht Macho mäßigen lächeln herab und meint: „Natürlich nicht kleines. Du bleibst immer schön bei mir." Ich strahlte ihn an und hakte mich bei Rosalie unter. Wir waren super Schauspieler und vertraut genug untereinander das uns nichts peinlich war. Wir hatten in diesem Moment das Ruder über den Schulhof übernommen. Die drei abgehalfterten Divas blieben hinter uns zurück. Wir hatten uns für die Frechheiten des letzten Tages gerächt und gleich auf etwas unwürdige weiße klar gestellt das wir als Familie unter uns bleiben würden.

Aber im Grunde ging es uns gegen den strich uns auf diese oberflächliche Art vieler Menschen herablassen mussten. Der Wirbel um uns legte sich mit der Zeit wenn auch noch immer über die hälfte aller Jungen ihr Studium vernachlässigten um Rosalie und mir hinterer zu schauen. Da wir uns aber meist nach außen isolierten belästigte uns auch selten jemand.


	6. Chapter 6  Und plötzlich ist es anders

Chapter 6 – Und plötzlich ist es anders

Wir lebten jetzt seid zwei einhalb Jahre in London und der Winter war mild in diesem Jahr. In der Zeit die wir hier lebten hatten wir bereits mehrere getreue der Volturi ausgeschaltet. London schien sie anzuziehen wie Mücken das Licht. Ich hatte in dieser Zeit Kampferfahrung gesammelt. Meiner Kraft war auch von ihnen keiner gewachsen gewesen. Leider verlor ich immer noch manchmal für wenige Sekunden die Kontrolle darüber wie stark ich war. So hatten wir uns auch schon Erklärungen einfallen lassen müssen wieso ein kleines Audi Coupè plötzlich eine tiefe Delle im Kotflügel hatte als ich es etwas zu heftig berührte. Gott sei dank hatte es fast keine Zeugen gegeben und die konnte man schnell von einer anderen Wahrheit überzeugen.

Ende Januar hatte Alice eine Vision von drei Vampiren die in die Nähe von London ziehen sollten.

„Es ist ein Mann mit seinen zwei Söhnen. Die Familie macht einen zerstörten Eindruck. Es scheint jemand zu fehlen." Und ein paar Tage später. „Sie kommen auf unser College. Ich kann ihre Ernährungsweise nicht feststellen. Bella du musst ihre Verbindungen feststellen."

Als ich am nächsten Tag meinen Jeep auf den Parkplatz manövrierte sah ich das neue Auto sofort. Es stand dort wo sonst der gelbe Cabrio parkte. Es war ein Schwarzer sehr neuer Mercedes. Ich parkte daneben und roch auch beim Aussteigen sofort dass das Auto Vampiren gehörte. Sie waren aber nicht da.

In der dritten Stunde, der letzten vor der Mittagspause, hatte ich Physik. Der Selbsterhaltungstrieb der meisten Studenten hatte sich scheinbar doch wieder eingeschaltet und so blieb der Platz neben mir leer. Ich lehnte mich zurück. Ich hatte in den letzten vier Jahren so viele Schul- und Fachbüchergelesen das auch für mich der Unterricht nichts neues brachte. Denn ich vergaß keines der Worte die ich gelesen hatte. Ich wollte grade meine Augen schließen und die Stunde mit geschlossenen Augen über mich ergehen lassen als die Tür aufging. Ich sah hin an. Es war echtes Interesse denn der Lehrer stand bereits an seinem Pult.

Und da stand er. Seine Haut war so weiß wie meine und seine Augen waren golden, seine Haare sahen aus wie Bronze und standen leicht wirr von seinem Kopf ab. Er sah aus wie ein heidnischer Schönheitsgott. Vor meinen Augen flammte eine Verbindung auf. Ich sah meine gute Freundschaft mit Tanya und von ihr eine seltsame Linie zu _ihm_. Die Verbindung wirkte als währe sie sehr lange nicht erneuert worden und irgendwie war sie unscharf. Als hätte jemand versucht sie vor mir zu verstecken. Ich konnte nicht sagen welcher Natur sie war, wie alt sie war, einfach gar nichts.

Er ging jetzt zum Lehrerpult und lies sich einen Zettel unterschreiben dann kam er auf mich zu. Er setzte sich neben mich und grinste mich an.

„Hi. Edward Cullen." sagte er. Und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Ich griff danach und antwortete: „Hallo. Bella Hale." Lächelte ich. Ich versank in seinem Blick und nahm nichts anderes mehr war. Als das Echo seiner Samtstimme durch meinen Kopf hallte sah ich eine andere Verbindung zwischen ihm und mir liegen. Ich sah ein breites Band zwischen uns. Aber wie bei seiner Bindung zu Tanya konnte ich weder Natur noch alter festlegen. Als hätte es jemand vor mir verstecken wollen. Das Band war grau wie Asche. Ich konnte beobachten wie sich jetzt ein kleiner oranger Faden von beidseitiger Sympathie um das alte graue Band schlang. Ich war unsicher. Was war mit mir los? Ich kannte den schönen Jungen vor mir nicht. Woher kam dieses Band? Warum war es so... tot? Tot war das richtige Wort. Ich war verwirrt. Als ich Edward Cullen ins Gesicht schaute sah er auch irritiert aus. Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen als er mir in die Augen schaute. Etwas kribbelte in meinem Magen und ich war sicher das mein Herz, hätte es noch geschlagen, ein paar Aussetzer gemach hätte.

„Was denkst du?" fragte er mich. Das war aber eine ungewöhnliche erste Frage. Was sollte ich sagen? Ich entschied mich für einen Teil der Wahrheit.

„Ich habe grade über Freund- und Bekanntschaften nachgedacht." Sagte ich und musste ihn einfach anlächeln. Er schluckte. Dann wandte er ruckartig den Kopf und bewegte die Luft. Sein Duft warf mich fast um. Er war süßlich und frisch. Er war...einfach einzigartig! Mein Magen sprach mir in die Kehle. Ich drehte mich weg von ihm. Dabei fiel mir ein wo ich schon einmal ein ähnliches Band gesehen hatte. Bei Jaspers und Alice' erster Begegnung. Ihr Band war als ich es sah schon fast vollständig in tiefe goldene Liebe getaucht aber da war auch etwas altes, totes nicht identifizierbares gewesen. Ich kam nicht weiter.

Wir schwiegen die ganze Stunde. Als ich jedoch hinter ihm den Raum verließ erinnerte ich mich an meine Pflicht. Ich dacht fest an die Volturi und schaute dabei auf Edwards schönen Rücken. Plötzlich entfaltete sich zwischen ihnen ein dünnes tiefschwarzes Band. Ein Schwur. Keine Gefühle, nur etwas negative Energie. Nur ein Schwur aber nichts desto trotz: Er war mein Feind.

Als mich diese Wahrheit erreichte war es wie ein fester Schlag in die Magengrube. Als ich das den anderen in der Mensa erzählte beschlossen wir die letzten Stunden zu schwänzen. Wir mussten nach Hause und mit Charles reden.

Kaum hatte es geklingelt und der Campus leer war rannten wir zum Auto als die anderen hinein glitten hatte ich schon den Motor laufen und wir jagten mit fast 200 Sachen durch London. Im Rückspiegel sah ich noch den Schwarzen Mercedes ausparken. Edward am Steuer. Wir brauchten nur 5 Minuten bis nach Hause. In der einfahrt würgte ich den Motor ab, das ging am schnellsten, und wir rannten ins Haus. Die anderen hatten natürlich den Wagen gehört und standen schon im Wohnzimmer.

„Sie gehören zu den Volturi" stieß Rosalie hervor. Sie war noch blasser unter ihrer weißen Haut.

„Und sie wissen das wir Rebellen sind." Fügte ich hinzu. Charles zog die Stirn kraus.

„Wie können sie das wissen? Wir dachten bis jetzt die Volturi wüssten nicht das es uns gibt."

„Tja sieht aus als hätten wir uns geirrt." Murmelte Jasper.

„Ich werde Maria anrufen das sie uns ein Gewitter schicken soll und dann gehen wir sofort zu ihnen! Je schneller wir es hinter uns bringen desto besser." Er zückte sein Handy und begann schnell zu reden. Als draußen die ersten pechschwarzen Wolken aufzogen rannten wir los.

Mir war so übel. Den ganzen weg über sah ich das schöne Gesicht das ich heute Morgen das erste mal gesehen hatte vor mir. Ich würde ihn töten müssen. Oder jemand anders aus meiner Familie würde es tun. Auf einmal lief Rosalie neben mir. Sie beugte sich im laufen ganz nah zu meinem Ohr und flüsterte selbst für mich fast unhörbar:

„Bitte nimm dir Emmett vor Bella. Ich kann es nicht und ich bitte dich es für mich schnell zu tun. Das kannst nur du." Ich nickte. „Natürlich Rose. Bitte tu mir seinem Bruder das selbe." Flehte ich. Sie sah mich verstehend aber entschuldigend an.

„Bella ich kann das nicht wie du. Ich bin nicht so überlegen wie du." Flüsterte sie.

„Du kannst ihn verbrennen. Ganz schnell. Bitte Rose."

„Natürlich Bella" Sagte sie schließlich. Und dann waren wir da. Sie standen vor ihrem Haus und warteten auf uns. Ich sah den großen Bärenhaften Emmett. Er sah extrem stark aus. Ich nahm Kurs auf ihn und sprang ihn an. Mein Sprung war so berechnet das ich ihn mit dem Fuß nach hinten schleuderte und auf ihm landen würde. Dann hätte er verloren und ich konnte Rosalies Wunsch erfüllen. Ich sah das Band zwischen ihnen und erschrak. Es war fast dasselbe wie zwischen Edward Cullen und mir. Es war etwas breiter und nicht ganz so tief aber genauso tot. Aber ein schwacher goldener Schimmer ging bereits von dem Band aus. Es musste so schwer zwischen ihnen sein. Mein Gedankengang hatte nur den Bruchteil einer Millisekunde gedauert in dem Moment als er zu ende ging traf mein Fuß Emmett Cullens Brust. Es krachte wie ein Donner und Emmett flog nach hinten. Aber sein stand war viel fester gewesen als ich erwartet hatte. Er fiel nur die hälfte der von mir kalkulierten Strecke zurück und ich landete nicht so auf ihm wie beabsichtigt. Er rollte herum und griff nach meinen Beinen als ich versuchte sie ihm zu entwinden bewegten sie sich keinen Zentimeter. Er war zu stark. Hätten die anderen mich nur nicht wie üblich allein gelassen. Sie ließen immer die Leute auf die ich es absah links liegen weil sie meiner Stärke vertrauten. Wanda und Lydia waren zu Hause geblieben. Die anderen vier Kämpften mit Edward und seinem Vater. Dem Blonden Engel. Ich ließ mich über meinen Bärenhaften Gegner fallen und machte mir die Hebelwirkung zu nutzen in dem ich ihn mit meinen Beinen über meinen Kopf hinweg gegen die Hauswand beförderte. Ich sprang auf als er wieder herunter fiel. Er stürzte sich auf mich und wollte mich zu Boden reißen. Jetzt rettete mich nur meine Geschwindigkeit. Ich wich halb tänzelnd halb fallend aus und jetzt lagen wir beide am Boden. Er warf sich über meinen Rücken und hielt mich fest umklammert. Ich hatte keine Chance mich seinem Griff zu entwinden. Bevor er anfangen konnte mich zu zerreisen riss ihn jemand von oben von mir weg. Es war Rosalie. Er wirbelte zu ihr herum die Hand erhoben um ihr den Schädel einzuschlagen, doch als er ihr Gesicht sah fiel seine Hand schlaff herunter. Er blieb wie erstarrt stehen und sah sie einfach nur an. Sie stand ihm gegenüber und blieb in seinem Blick gefangen. So wie ich am Morgen in Edwards Blick. Auf einmal fiel er nach vorne auf die Knie. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und ein stummer Schrei lag auf seinen Lippen. Er lag am Boden und krümmte sich. Aus dem Wald kam eine winzigkleine Gestallt gelaufen. Ihr Blick lag auf dem riesigen Emmett und schien das zu sein was ihm schmerzen bereitete.

„Du bist schwach Emmett Cullen!" rief die Gestallt mit der hohen Stimme eines Kindes. „Kämpfe und töte war dein Befehl." Rief die Gestallt weiter. „Jetzt steh auf und töte sie!!!!" befahl das kleine Mädchen.

„NEIN!!!!!!!" brüllte er und bäumte sich auf. Sofort warfen die Schmerzen ihn wieder zu Boden.

„LASS IHN IN RUHE DU MISTSTÜCK!!!!!!!!!!" schrie jetzt Rosalie und warf sich auf die kleine Gestallt. Ich sah ein blendend helles goldenes Licht und sah wie aus dem toten Band zwischen Emmett und Rosalie eine starke innige Liebe hervorbrach.

Kaum der Blick der kleinen Frau auf Rosalie schrie sie vor schmerz auf. Ich sprang das Mädchen das grade wieder aufstand von hinten an und beförderte es wieder zu Boden. Wo sie aufschlug hinterließ sie einen tiefen Abdruck im Boden. Ich hörte einige ihrer Rippen splittern. Emmett war wieder auf den Beinen und rief:

„Lass sie liegen. Sie gehört mir!!!" er warf mich zur Seite und brach die Wirbelsäule des unheimlichen kleinen Wesens mitten durch. „Na," rief er „wie gefällt dir das Jane?" und er zerdrückte den Rest ihrer Rippen zwischen seinen Händen. Als sie versuchte sich zu wehren brach er ihre Arme. Er war das Monster vor dem die Menschen in ihren Mythen solche Angst hatten. Ich lief zu Rosalie und hob sie auf. Sie konnte stehen und sah nur sehr verstört aus. Als sie Emmett über der kleinen Jane knien sah und ihn „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht du Biest?" schreien hörte rannte sie zu ihm und warf sich in seine Arme. Jane blieb unbeachtet neben ihnen liegen. Emmett senkte seine Lippen auf ihre und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper. Hätte er seine Kraft nicht sehr gut dosiert hätte er sie einfach zerquetscht.

Ich wollte mich grade um Jane kümmern als ich einen Schrei von hinter mir hörte. Ich sah Jasper zwischen die Bäume fliegen und Charles unter Edwards Vater liegen. Alice brach so eben unter Edwards Faust zusammen. Charles rollte sich vor Wut schäumend unter dem blonden Engel hervor und wollte sich auf Edward werfen der sich Alice über die Schulter warf und davon lief. Ich rannte ihm sofort hinterher. Als er merkte das ich hinter ihm war wurde er immer schneller. Auch ich wurde schneller aber ich konnte ihn nicht einholen. Was war das für eine Familie? Sie hatten die Macht unsere in Unordnung zu bringen und waren außergewöhnlich begabt. Ich jagte Edward bis nach Wales. Dort verschwand er in den Bergen in einer Höhle. Was wollte er dort? Ich konnte ihn dort drinnen leicht zu fassen bekommen. Also sprang ich hinauf und hinein. Da stand er und lächelte mich kalt an. Hinter ihm lag Alice auf dem Boden.

_Edwards sicht_

Ich legte die kleine zarte Frau auf den Boden. Ihre Schwester war verdammt schnell. Mit mir hatte bis jetzt noch niemand mithalten können und sie hatte mich beinahe eingeholt. Ich würde hier auf sie warten und die Sache zu ende bringen. Der Schwur zwang mich dazu das wusste ich aber ich wusste nicht was ich gemacht hätte wenn er nicht gewesen wäre. Denn dann währe ich nie in diese Situation gekommen. Aber ich musste Carolines leben retten und Carlisle würde mir nie verzeihen wenn ich meine Familie im stich ließe. Ich würde mir nicht verzeihen.

Da erschien sie im Eingang der Höhle. Sie war das schönste was ich je gesehen hatte. Und sie funkelte mich an wie eine Löwin die ihr Junges verteidigt. Plötzlich fielen hinter ihr Freesien zu Boden. Eine der Blumen landete auf ihrer Schulter. Wie in Trance nahm sie die Blühte in die Hand und hielt sie sich unter die Nase. Sie sah mich an als würde sie mich zum erstenmal sehen.

„Edward" hauchte sie. Sie sah mich sehnsüchtig an. Was war mit ihr. Sie hielt mir die Blume entgegen und sah mich verliebt an. Der Duft der Blühte und ihr Duft erreichten mich. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gerochen. Sie roch wie die Blume. Ich wollte auf sie zu gehen... Nein! Befahl ich mir, ich konnte Caroline nicht sterben lassen.

Ich schnellte nach vorne um ihren Hals zu greifen. Sie war zu schnell. Sie wich mir aus. Ein Schrei entfloh ihrer Kehle als würde sie bereits zerrissen. Als ich zu ihr herum wirbelte sah ich sie weinen. Tränen los natürlich. Wieder sprang ich sie an. Wieder wich sie mir trotz der Schluchzer die sie schüttelten aus. Ihr blick fiel auf ihre Schwester die am Boden lag aber nichts von ihrem Beschützerinstinkt schien dadurch wieder zu erwachen. Fast eine Halbe Stunde lang wich sie mir aus. Dann stand sie wieder vorm Eingang unter den Freesien. Sie stand mit dem rücken zu mir und ich mit dem Gesicht zu ihr. Ich bewegte mich geräuschlos auf sie zu und hatte trotzdem den Eindruck sie würde mich hören. Als ich eine Hand hob um sie bewusstlos zu schlagen wie ihre Schwester schnellte sie herum und hielt meine Hand mitten im Flug auf. Ihre Kraft. Sie war fast so stark wie Emmett. Sie drehte mir den Arm mit einer Hand um und stieß mich von sich gegen die Höhlenwand sofort brach sie wieder in Schluchzer aus. Sie lief in den hinteren Teil der Höhle und kniete neben ihre Schwester. Sie Ohrfeigte die kleine Frau und rief „Alice, Alice!" Als das kleine Mädchen die Augen öffnete redete Bella schnell und in einer mir vollkommen unbekannten Sprache auf sie ein. In Alice Gedanken hörte ich nicht viel da sie den größten Teil von Bellas Worten nicht übersetzte. Was ich daraus entnehmen konnte war das ich und Bella uns entweder geliebt hatten oder es taten oder es tun würden. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Ich liebte Caroline und nur sie. Nicht das ich mich nicht zu Bella hingezogen fühlte aber ich liebte einzig und allein Carol. Ich funkelte das Mädchen das so schön war wie die Sonne bösartig an. Ihre Schwester sah mich jetzt an mit einem so zornigen und wilden Blick das ich ihn einer so zarten Person im leben nicht zugetraut hätte. Obwohl ich sie heute schon einmal hatte kämpfen sehen. Sie zog die Oberlippe hoch und knurrte mich an. Bella brach in einer erneuten Serie von Schluchzern hinter ihr zusammen. Jetzt war die kleine Alice nicht mehr zu halten. Sie war weder so schnell noch so stark wie Bella aber so wendig das sie mich in weniger als einer Sekunde zu Boden riss. Da sie nicht die Kraft hatte mich am Boden festzunageln warf sie mich aus der Höhle. Dort prallte ich gegen den großen blonden jungen Mann der sie beschützen wollte als ich mit ihr weg lief. Alice fing wieder an in dieser mir absolut unbekannten Sprache auf Jasper einzureden. In seinen Gedanken hörte ich mehr denn er sprach die Sprache weniger gut und übersetzte fast alles. Alice sagte ungefähr folgendes:

„Bring _thin_ weg. Bella _ho_ zusammengebrochen. Psychisch _goll. Solka thin._"

Den letzten teil ließ Jasper unübersetzt aber ich hatte ihn bereits erraten. Ich wirbelte herum und wollte an ihm vorbei sprinten und zurück zu Carlisle rennen. Aber er hielt mich fest. Ein reißendes Knurren im Brustkorb. „_Jul nag byll. __Wo kuth wys ru than._" Rief Alice noch. Frei übersetzt: Komm nicht wider ich muss mich um sie kümmern. Ich hatte mich eine Sekunde zu lange mit Alice' Worten befasst. Jasper trat nach mir und ich konnte ihm nicht ganz ausweichen. Sein Fuß krachte gegen mein Schienbein und brach es mitten durch. Er war so entschlossen mich zu töten das ich vorerst nur fliehen konnte. Ich entwand mich ihm und rannte zurück Richtung London. Durch mein gebrochenes Bein war ich nur noch geringfügig schneller als er und der Schmerz war so gut wie tödlich.

Als ich unser Haus mit Jasper auf den Fersen erreichte bot sich mir ein seltsamer Anblick. Emmett stand mit der goldblonden Schwester von Bella und Alice abseits und küsste sie hingebungsvoll. Carlisle und der Mann mit den roten Locken standen sich gegenüber und unterhielten sich. Als sie uns kommen hörten und sahen das wir kämpften drehten sie sich im selben Augenblick um und riefen jeweils ihrem Sohn: „Stop!" zu. Ich lief auf Carlisle zu und wollte mich neben ihn stellen. Auf einmal sprang Jasper mich von hinten an. Er warf mich zu boden.

„Jasper, nein!" rief der fremde Mann. Jasper wurde von mir gerissen und ich sah das er und sein Vater sich in einiger Entfernung leise unterhielten. Carlisle setzte sich zu mir auf den Boden. Leise erzählte er: „Emmett und ich haben den Vertrag gebrochen. Wir müssen uns jetzt von den Rebellen beschützen lassen. Aber nur so lange bis unser Plan Esme zu befreien fertig ist. Dann befreien wir sie und rächen uns an allen Volturi. Morgen werden wir ihnen treue schwören. Und was wirst du tun?" fragte er mich. Ich konnte nicht glauben das er mich so fragte. Hatte mein Handeln ihm in letzter Zeit so wenig zugesagt das er mir grade noch _anbot _bei ihm zu bleiben?

„Was ist mit Caroline?" fragte ich ihn ohne ihn anzusehen. Seine stimme war fest und gefasst als er sagte:

„Du weißt wie ich über sie denke Edward. Sie ist nicht das was ich mir für dich wünsche. Ich mag ihre art mit anderen umzugehen nicht. Wenn sie nicht zufällig dort ist wo Esme ist werde ich sie nicht befreien. Und ich werde auch sonst nichts für sie tun."


	7. Chapter 7  Das Tal

Chapter 7 – Das Tal

_Bellas sicht_

Ich glitt in die Betäubung. Erst als ich Alice von meinem Erlebnis erzählte erreichte mich die Wahrheit. Die leere, kalte, grausame Wahrheit. Das letzte was ich sah war wie Alice auf _ihn_ zuschnellte. Bitte bring ihn nicht um, flehte ich in Gedanken. Dann wurde alles kalt und farblos. Es gab keine Zeit mehr für mich. Es gab nur Kälte und Schmerz. Ein Schmerz als würde in einer langsamen Prozedur alles Leben mit einem glühenden Messer aus mir heraus geschnitten. Ich spürte zarte Arme um meinen Körper und hörte eine Stimme die mir leise und tröstlich zu flüsterte. Eine Stimme die ich mit Familiärem Schutz verband und die das einzige war was mich daran hinderte den Verstand zu verlieren. Nur einmal verschwand Alice und ich hörte sie in meiner nähe mit jemandem sprechen. Wanda. Es ging darum das irgendjemand jetzt dazu gehörte und Alice sagte sie sollten gehen aber Rosalie würde mit ihnen gehen. Alice sagte dann müsse es sein. Dann war sie wieder bei mir. Mein Körper wurde ununterbrochen von tränenlosem Weinen geschüttelt. Irgendwann später hörte ich Rosalie wie sieh mir zu flüsterte das alles gut werden würde und spürte für einen Augenblick ihre vollen Lippen auf meiner Stirn. Dann war sie fort.

Es musste eine Woche vergangen sein bis ich anfing meine Umgebung klarer wahrzunehmen. Die gute Alice hatte mich in der zwischen Zeit nach Hause gebracht und saß auf meiner Bett kannte. Als ich die Augen das erste mal seid einer Ewigkeit öffnete sah ich sie wie sie mich beruhigt ansah.

„Hallo Bella" flüsterte sie und drückte mir ihre Lippen auf die Wange.

„Hallo Alice" krächzte ich und kuschelte mich enger an sie. Sie nahm mich fest in den Arm. Den ganzen Tag lagen wir so. Vollkommen bewegungslos. Irgendwann in der Nacht kam Wanda und sah mich mit einem warmen lächeln an.

„Schön das es dir besser geht mein liebes Kind." Sagte sie. „Du musst jagen gehen deine Augen sehen aus wie Vulkangestein. Und meine kleine Alice kannst du gleich mitnehmen. Sie hat sich ja geweigert auch nur eine Sekunde von deiner Seite zu weichen. Und außer Jasper hat sie niemanden zu dir gelassen." Wanda strich uns beiden je noch einmal übers Haar und ging dann.

In der nächsten Nacht gingen Alice und ich jagen. Am nächsten Morgen gingen wir wieder zum College und das Leben pegelte sich wieder ein. Aber ohne Rosalie. Und für mich war es ein dahinleben mit allem was mir noch geblieben war. Mein Leben war leer und tot. Nach einiger Zeit versuchte ich mich mit dem was ich hatte zu arrangieren und _ihn _zu vergessen. Ein aussichtsloses unterfangen. Wenn ich nicht auf dem College war, war ich in meinem Zimmer spielte Gitarre und sang. Wenn ich sang waren die Lieder nie von mir aber manche stücke ohne Text waren meine eigenen. Ich fand meinen Rhythmus. Aber er sollte nicht lange halten.


	8. Chapter 8  Die Schlacht

Chapter 8 – Die Schlacht

Ein Jahr lang konnte ich meine Existenz so fristen. Bis eines Nachts Alice in mein Zimmer stürmte. Sie war kalk weiß.

„Bella!" rief sie „Beeil dich. Sie fahren nach Volterra!"

„Was? Wer? Warum?" Ich war mitten in einer neuen Komposition gewesen und kam mit den Gedanken nicht so schnell mit.

„Bella mach schon! Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, _Edward!!!_" Ich zuckte zusammen.

„Warum?" meine Stimme sprang zwei Oktaven höher.

„Sie wollen Esme befreien." Wir und Jasper waren die einzigen die etwas über die auf seltsame weise verlorene Zeit wussten. Aus irgendeinem Grund redeten wir seit dem über Esme als würden wir sie kennen. Was wir nach meiner Überzeugung auch taten. „Komm Bella!" drängte Alice.

Im Wohnzimmer rief Charles alle Mitglieder der Rebellen einzeln an um sie nach Italien zu schicken. Er nannte ihnen unsere Kontodaten so das sie alle auf schnellstem weg nach Italien gelangen konnten. Wir sprinteten zum Flughafen. Es kam mir ewig vor bis wir endlich in Florenz landeten. Wir verließen im Eiltempo die Stadt. Wir waren nicht sehr vorsichtig denn es war vier Uhr früh und die einzigen Leute die uns hätten sehen können waren ein paar Betrunkene. Wir legten an Tempo immer mehr zu. Die anderen liefen schon an ihrem Limit aber ich wollte schneller. Unsere Reserven waren unerschöpflich aber sie mussten sich schonen. Sie wollten in Volterra auch noch kämpfen können. Im Flugzeug hatten wir schon einige andere Rebellen getroffen jetzt stießen immer mehr von ihnen zu uns.

Während des Laufes fragte ich Alice: „Wie weit sind sie uns voraus?" Alice zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sie sind schon in den Abwasserkanälen die unter der Erde ins Schloss führen. Ach ja das weißt du ja alles." Sie verzog das Gesicht.

Die Sonne stieg grade auf als die schaurig schöne Stadt in sicht kam. Charles hatte uns angewiesen von rund umher auf schnellstem weg in die Stadt einzufallen. Alice und ich gehörten zu denen die Volterra erst umrunden sollten und von hinten hinein kommen sollten. Jetzt nahm ich volle fahrt auf. Wir waren jetzt fast dreißig Vampire ein paar mehr als die Volturi die rund 25 Mitglieder hatten. Am anderen Ende von Volterra rannte ich die Mauer hoch und rauschte über die Dächer auf den Palazzo dei Priori zu. Als ich nah genug war um auf den Platz sehen zu können sah ich Carlisle mit einer vollkommen schlaffen Esme in den Armen aus dem Portal des Schlosses sprinten. Hinter ihm kam ein schwarz gewandter Vampir heraus geschossen. Aus einer Seiten Straße stieß Rosalie verfolgt von mehreren anderen Volturi hinzu und mit einem brüllen kam Emmett aus einem der Fenster des Schlosses gesprungen. Die Volturi wurden immer mehr und als einer von ihnen Rosalie an den goldenen Haaren zu fassen bekam war ich nah genug um mich vom Dach aus auf ihn zu stürzen. Ich brach sein Genick wie ein Stöckchen und Rosalie hatte nur Zeit um einmal „Bella!" zu keuchen ehe sich ein weiterer Volturi auf uns warf. Wir sprangen beide in die Luft und rammten ihm dann unsere spitzen Absätze in die Rippen. (Bitte wie in „drei Engel für Charlie" vorstellen ;-)). Rosalie wirbelte dann herum um Emmett gegen die überzahl an Gegnern zu Helfen und ließ mich allein. Jetzt kam Lydia und zwei andere Rebellen, darunter Tanya, auf den Palazzo gerannt. Ich sah Demetri der sich Lydia entgegen warf um sie auszuschalten bevor sie schaden anrichten konnte. Er erreichte sie von hinten. Ich raste auf die beiden zu. Er wollte ihre Kehle auf reißen aber mein Schuh traf ihn mitten im Gesicht. Er fiel zurück. Ich landete auf seinem Brustkorb der unter dem Schwung mit dem ich kam zermalmt wurde. Ich riss an seinen Armen und Beinen und zerriss seine Kehle. Mein Absatz hatte seine Bauchdecke aufgeschlitzt so das es da nicht mehr viel zu tun gab. Grade als ich seinen Kopf vom Rest trennen wollte, warf mich etwas oder besser jemand von hinten zu Boden und klemmte mich ein. Es war Marcus. Da er mich auf den Boden drückte hatte ich keine Chance ihm zu entkommen.

„Diesmal ohne persönlichen Bodyguard Bellachen?" fragte er spitz. Ein grollendes Knurren entdrang meiner Brust. Ich wälzte mich herum und griff nach seinem Bein. Ich brach es durch und ränkte es vollkommen aus.

„Ja" fauchte ich. „aber wies aussieht ist der auch nicht mehr nötig." Er lachte mir kalt ins Gesicht.

„Ich habe eure Beziehung gesehen Bella." Sagte er „Ich weiß dass das Wissen das er eine andere hat dich fast umbringt." Hauchte er mir Eiskalt in Gesicht. Ich erstarrte. Er streckte die Hände nach meinem Nacken aus um ihn zu brechen ich konnte nicht reagieren. Auf einmal wurde er von mir weg gerissen und flog direkt gegen eine Wand.

„Danke Emmett" keuchte ich. „Immer wieder gern kleine Sis." Grinste er um im nächsten Handgriff einen von Rosalies Widersachern seines Kopfes zu entledigen.

Ich hatte Edward die ganze Zeit über noch nicht gesehen.

_Edwards sicht_

Ich rannte hinter Caroline den Gang entlang. An seinem Ende würde die Empfangshalle sein und von da würden wir zu den Kämpfenden kommen. Carols weißblonde Haarmähne wehte mir fasst ins Gesicht so nah war ich hinter ihr. Hinter mir hörte ich Caius näher kommen.

„Schneller Carol!!!" rief ich. Und dann „Lauf ich kümmere mich um ihn. Wir sehen uns wenn alles vorbei ist. Ich liebe dich!" Dann wirbelte ich zu dem weißhaarigen Vampir mit der durchscheinenden Haut herum. Ich hörte ihre Schritte hinter mir stocken.

„Ich liebe dich auch Edward!" rief sie dann und ihre Schritte verklangen.

Caius stand jetzt fast vor mir. Er setzte zum Sprung an. Ich sprang ebenfalls hoch und wir krachten in der Luft gegeneinander. Gott sei dank hatte eine der Rebellen Frauen ein Gewitter über uns verhängt. Ich war auf den Aufprall in der Luft gefasst gewesen. Caius nicht. Es warf ihn gegen die Wand und ich konnte mit der Faust seinen Schädel einschlagen. Ich riss seine Kehle auf und auch sonst blieb von ihm nicht viel übrig. Es dauerte fünf Minuten mit ihm fertig zu werden. Dann eilte ich auf den Vorplatz um den anderen zu helfen und Carol zu Helfen.

Auf dem Platz herrschte ein schreckliches Gemetzel. Inzwischen waren einige Menschen dazu gekommen. In dieser Nacht wurden so viele Vampire geboren wie niemals hätten sein dürfen. Ich sah viele kämpfende Paare. Für die Rebellen stand es wirklich gut. Ich sah wie einige von ihnen sich bereits um gebissene Menschen kümmerten oder verwundete angehörige weg trugen damit ihre Selbstheilung einsetzen konnte. Dann viel mir eine Szene auf die alles andere blass erscheinen ließ.

Ich sah Caroline wie sie Bella gegenüberstand und sie angreifen wollte. Ich hatte ihr erzählt das die Rebellen der Sonne mich beschützt hatten während ich Pläne schmiedete um sie zu befreien. Das sie unsere verbündeten waren. Und doch griff sie Bella an. Aber es war nicht das was mein Handeln bestimmte. Es war Liebe. Ware Liebe. Eine Liebe die mich jetzt los rennen ließ, die mich; mich auf Carol stürzen ließ. Ich sah Bella wie gelähmt da stehen. Das Sonnenkind. Die endlich wieder erwacht Liebe und der Schmerz wollten mich zerreißen als ich sie ansah. Sie war so schön das es mir weh tat und so traurig das es mich umbringen wollte.

Ich sah es vor mir. Ich sah uns beide auf dem Sofa in meinem Zimmer in Forks liegen. Ihre Augen waren Braun gewesen. Ihre Wangen rot und sie hatte gelacht. Nur für mich. Sie hatte geliebt. Nur mich. Und dann war Caroline gekommen mit der Gabe Gedächtnisse zu löschen. Sie hatte sich in mich verliebt und alles unternommen um Bella los zu werden. Sie hatte meine Familie umgemodelt wie sie ihr besser gefiel. Hatte Rosalie und Alice mit Bella fortgebracht. Felix hatte ihr dabei geholfen. Er hatte die Mädchen und auch uns andere mit seiner Gabe lange genug still gehalten. Und als alles zu ende war hatte sie mich zu Heidi gebracht. Die mir eine falsche Liebe zu ihr einflößte.

Ich wandte den Blick von Bellas schönem Gesicht und bleckte die Zähne.

„Du widerliches, kleines, verlogenes Miststück!" knurrte ich Caroline an. Sie brauchte nur wenige Sekunden um zu begreifen das ich alles wusste. Flehentlich starrte sie mich an.

„Ich habe es nur für dich getan" flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß das du eigentlich mich liebst."

„Nein Caroline!" knurrte ich wieder „Man lebt nur einmal, man stirbt nur einmal, man Heiratet nur einmal und man liebt nur einmal. Und ich liebe nicht dich!" Dann zerriss ich sie. Sie hatte mein Leben zum Einsturz gebracht vielleicht für immer. Als das letzte Stück von Caroline blutig und zerstört war drehte ich mich zu Bella um. Sie stand noch da wie zuvor. Als hätte sie weder Caroline noch mich bemerkt. Sie war so schön.

„Bella" flüsterte ich, ich genoss es ihren Namen auszusprechen, „es ist vorbei. Ich bin hier. Ich liebe dich."

„Nein." Ihre Stimme war so leblos das ich spürte wie es mir selbst das leben aus der Brust sog. „Du liebst mich nicht."

Ich sah sie verwirrt an. „Doch" widersprach ich ein bisschen ungeschickt.

„Wenn du mich lieben würdest hättest du mich sofort genommen als wir uns wieder sahen. Wie Emmett und Jasper. Nicht einmal der duft der Freesien hat es dir wieder zurück gebracht."

„Bella" flüsterte ich wieder „ich stand unter einem Bann."

„Emmett auch. Es hat ihn nicht festgehalten." Ihr schmerz war jetzt greifbar.

„Ich bin nicht so stark wie Emmett." Sagte ich. Es klang extrem lahm.

„Nein." Sie keucht jetzt fast vor schmerz. Auch meine Brust schien zu bersten. „Nicht du bist nicht so stark wie Emmett, sondern deine Liebe ist nicht so stark wie seine. Wie konntest du mir das antun?"

„Das ist nicht wahr!!!" schrie ich. „Ich liebe di..."

„NEIN!!!!" brüllte sie auf einmal. „SAG ES NICHT!!!! WILLST DU MICH NOCH MEHR QUÄLEN??? ES IST EINE LÜGE!!!! ES WAR SCHON IMMER EINE!!!"

Sie brach zusammen. Plötzlich tauchten Alice, Rosalie und Jasper auf. Ich wollte Bella in den Arm nehmen. Sehen was mit ihr nicht stimmte. Doch Jasper stellte sich mir in den Weg. Auf seinem Gesicht sah ich einen grausamen Schmerz. Meinen und Bellas. Ich schob mich an ihm vorbei.

„Bella!" rief ich „Was ist?" Ich wollte ihr Gesicht berühren, ihr helfen. Doch sie wälzte sich weg und keuchte. „Nicht! Fass mich nicht an!"

„Alles ist gut Bella." Haucht Rosalie ihr ins Ohr. Sie nahm sie in die Arme und trug sie weg. Auf halbem weg über den Palazzo wand Bella sich aus ihren Armen und sie liefen zusammen zu Esme und Lydia die sich um verletzte und gebissene kümmerte.

Ich fiel auf die Knie. Mein Leben verlor seinen Sinn, seinen Inhalt und jedes Licht. Der Schmerz wollte mich töten. Ich fiel in eine vollkommene Leblosigkeit.


	9. Chapter 9  Ein ganz neues Leben

Chapter 9 – Eine ganz neue Welt

_Tashinas sicht_

Ich lief weinend durch die Morgendämmerung. Mit meinem runden Bauch fühlte ich mich unbehänd und hässlich. Es war noch sehr dunkel. Ein Gewitter hing am Himmel. Die Menschen in dieser Stand pflegten bei Gewitter das Haus nicht zu verlassen. Ich spürte das Baby gegen meine Bauchdecke treten. Unscharf nahm ich war dass das donnern lauter wurde je näher ich dem Palazzo dei Priori kam. Als ich auf den Platz trat blieb ich wie versteinert stehen. Überall war Blut. Ich sah einige Schemenhafte gestalten die miteinander zu Kämpfen schienen. Ganz in meiner Nähe zerriss ein wunderschöner Junge mir bronze Haar ein Mädchen. Hinter ihm stand ein anderes Mädchen. Ihre Haut war weiß wie die Blütenblätter einer weißen Rose. Und ihr Haar beinahe schwarz. Sie sah aus wie ein Sonnenstrahl. Ich konnte sie nicht verstehen aber sie schienen sich zu streiten nachdem der Junge das andere Mädchen umgebracht hatte. Auf einmal schrie sie und der Schmerz den sie ausstrahlte erfasste mich wie eine Druckwelle. Er mischte sich mit meinem eigenen.

Drei andere eben so schöne Leute kamen zu den beiden. Ein absurd schönes, großes Mädchen mit Goldhaar nahm das Sonnenmädchen auf den Arm und trug sie weg.

Der Junge mit dem bronze Haar brach zusammen.

Ein seltsames Gefühl ergriff mich. Ich war verwirrt. Dieses Szenario glich einem Traum. Aber ich war mir ganz sicher das ich wach war.

Ich versteckte mich in einem Hauseingang. Das alles kam mir vor wie ein Alptraum denn ich wusste das diese Wesen keine Menschen waren.

Es schien als würde sich das Getümmel auf dem Platz legen. Es schien erste Hilfe geleistet zu werden. Viele einzelne Körperteile wurden in Brand gesetzt.

Dann flog auf einmal ein Körper durch die Luft auf mich zu. Die Frau krachte über mir gegen die Mauer und es klang wie ein Donner. Es war das Sonnenmädchen das sie geworfen hatte. Sie tauchte jetzt wie aus dem nichts auf und schlug der unglaublich schönen Frau mit einem einzigen Schlag den Schädel ein. Ich musste weg sehen.

Angst ergriff mich. Würde sie mich auch töten wenn sie mich sah? Würde sie mich zerreißen wie der Junge das Mädchen mit dem weißblonden Haaren?

Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes sah ich auf einmal meinen großen Bruder. Er bedeutete für mich Schutz und Sicherheit. Ich wollte zu ihm rennen aber mein Bauch hinderte mich daran. Ich lief so schnell ich konnte über den Platz auf ihn zu. Ich hatte schon über die hälfte der Strecke geschafft an den Unheimlichen und doch wunderbaren Gestalten vor bei als auf einmal ein Mann mit kurzen blonden Haaren und grauem Umhang vor mir stand. Er war wie aus dem nichts erschienen. Er lächelte mich bösartig an und es war als blecke er die Zähne. Ich hörte Fabrizio schreien. „NEIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!" und er warf sich vor mich. Der riesige fremde Mann sprang wie ein großes Raubtier auf ihn zu. Ich schrie auf als seine Zähne sich in Fabrizios Hals gruben. Ich umklammerte meinen Bauch und drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu dem Monster das meinen Bruder zerfetzte. Und da sah ich sie kommen. Wie eine Löwin die ihr Junges beschützte sah sie aus. Ihr karamellfarbenes Haar sah aus wie unter Strom. Sie sprang über mich und riss den fremden Mann von meinem Bruder.

„Felix!" spuckte sie aus. Auf einmal waren sieben andere Wesen an ihrer Seite. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zu mir. Von links nach rechts sah ich sie so stehen. Das Sonnenmädchen (Bella), ein großer Löwenartiger Junge mit blonden Haaren (Jasper), daneben ein kleines elfengleiches Mädchen (Alice), ein Mann, wie ein blonder Engel (Carlisle), die Frau mit dem Karamell Haar (Esme), das absurd schöne, große, goldblonde Mädchen (Rosalie), ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und einer Figur wie ein aktiver Boxchampion (Emmett) und der Junge mit den bronzenen Haaren (Edward).

Sie stürzten sich auf Felix und ich sah was ich nicht sehen wollte. Ich wandte mich ab und versuchte die reißenden Geräusche auszublenden.

Ich kroch zu Fabrizio der blutverschmiert und sich vor schmerzen windend nicht weit von mir am Boden lag. Während ich neben ihm Kniete hörte ich eine Weibliche stimme über mir: „Schaut her!" rufen und bevor ich sehen konnte was geschah spürte ich einen Schmerz an meinem Hals der mich zu töten schien. Dann breitete sich ein Feuer in meinen Adern aus als hätte jemand geschmolzenes Blei hinein gegossen. Ich verlor das bewusst sein aber der Schmerz ließ nicht nach.

Das nächste was ich war nahm war eine wunderschöne Stimme. Weich und warm wie ein behütetes Bett. Es war das Sonnenmädchen das sang. Ein Lied von Avril Lavigne aber tausendmal schöner. Dieses Lied hielt mich fest und machte die Schmerzen zu einem plätschernden Hintergrund.

Sie sang:

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

'_cause you know we'll make it through we'll make in through_

_Just stay strong_

'_cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

'_cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

Immer wieder sang sie diese Zeilen und trug mich so über den Schmerz. Ich wusste nicht wo wir waren oder wie viel Zeit verging. Ich wusste nur das sie da war. Ich spürte ihre kalten, harten Arme um meinen Körper wie sie mich festhielt und hörte ihre Stimme. Und ich spürte und hörte den Schmerz. Er rauschte in meinem Körper und brannte in meinen Adern. Der andere Schmerz, der seit Monaten auf meiner Seele lastete war fort. Ich wusste nichts mehr von meinen verletzten Gefühlen und meiner Angst. Das Sonnenmädchen hielt sie fern. Oder war es jemand anders? Ich hatte das Gefühl dass noch jemand im Raum war. Jemand der den Seelischen Schmerz fernhielt.

Irgendwann konnte die warme Stimme das Feuer in meinen Adern nicht mehr löschen. Ich schrie auf als mein ganzer Körper plötzlich wieder in Flammen stand. Der Schmerz loderte Sekunden lang in meinem Körper. Es fühlte sich an wie Stunden. Und dann verschwand er ganz. Das Mädchen hatte aufgehört zu singen. Sie sprach mit jemandem.

„Die Transformation ist zu ende." Sagte eine ruhige männliche Stimme.

„Jetzt schon?" fragte das Sonnenmädchen besorgt.

„Ja, wir werden sehen was das bedeutet."

Ich spürte eine neue Hand an meiner Schulter. „Hallo," sagte die ruhige Stimme. Ich schlug die Augen auf. Vor mir Kniete der blonde Engel. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte er mich freundlich lächelnd. Er war schrecklich schön.

Mir fiel erst nach einigen Augenblicken auf das er mir eine Frage gestellt hatte. Als Antwort konnte ich ihn nur verwirrt ansehen. Das schien ihn nicht zu wundern.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte er weiter. Wieder schwieg ich kurz:

„Tashina" flüsterte ich dann. Er lächelte mich immer noch an. Ich hatte keine Angst vor ihm, obwohl ich gesehen hatte wie er einen Mann einfach so auseinander genommen hatte.

„Darf ich dich einmal untersuchen Tashina?" fragte er jetzt. Ich versteifte mich. Da spürte ich wie jemand mich in den Arm nahm. Es war ein seltsam vertrautes Gefühl.

„Es ist in Ordnung." Flüsterte das Sonnenmädchen. „Ich bin Bella. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Carlisle weiß was er tut." Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund vertraute ich ihr. Ich nickte also schwach.

Der blonde Mann nahm ein Stethoskop auf die Ohren und horchte meine Brust ab. Dann meinen Bauch. Ich spürte wie das Baby sich Bewegte.

„Ihr Herz schlägt. Das Baby lebt." Stellte Carlisle an Bella gewandt fest. Es klang als hätte er etwas anderes erwartet. Ich spürte wie Bella mich fester in den Arm nahm.

„Was heißt das?" fragte sie gepresst. Einen kurzen Moment sah Carlisle mich prüfend an. Dann fragte er: „Bist du müde?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Könntest du bitte aufstehen?" fragte er freundlich weiter.

Ich hob die Beine von dem großen Bett in dem ich mit Bella gelegen hatte. Sie war hinter mir als wolle sie mich im Notfall auffangen. Das Laufen fiel mir unerwartet leicht. Und obwohl ich nur recht langsam gehen wollte stand ich auf einmal in der Mitte des Raumes.

„Hoppla nicht so schnell" grinste Bella die immer noch hinter mir stand. Jetzt konnte ich mich auch in ruhe um sehen. In einer Ecke des Zimmers saß in einem Schaukelstuhl der blonde Löwenartige Junge vom Palazzo. In dem großen Zimmer stand ansonsten noch ein großes Regal voller CDs und Bücher und ein gemütliches Sofa.

„Komm setz dich hin." Sagte das Sonnenmädchen, Bella. Sie setzte sich mit mir zusammen auf das dunkel Blaue Sofa und sah dann Carlisle fragend an.

„Jasper," fragte der und sah den Löwenjungen an. „könntest du wohl mal eben Armdrücken mit ihr machen? Aber sei vorsichtig. Nur für den Fall..." er ließ den Satz unbeendet.

Jasper kam mit einem grinsen herüber und lies sich auf der anderen Seite des Couchtisches nieder. Ein Gefühl des Dazugehörens durchströmte mich. „Hey" sagte er.

„Hallo" sagte ich und lächelte ihn an.

„Weißt du wie Armdrücken geht?" fragte er mich freundlich.

„Nein" gab ich zu.

„Nicht so schlimm." Sagte Bella „Jasper und ich machen es dir kurz vor." Jaspers Miene wechselte sofort. Jetzt sah er gar nicht mehr begeistert aus. Das ließ sogar über Bellas Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln huschen. Aber ihre Augen blieben traurig.

„Das ist nicht fair..." fing Jasper an doch Bella lehnte sich vor legte ihren Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und streckte Jasper herausfordernd die Hand hin. Er ergriff sie und nahm die selbe Haltung ein. Dann begannen sie gegeneinander zudrücken und versuchten die Hand des anderen auf den Tisch zu drücken. Wie sollte ich das gegen den viel älteren und stärkeren Jasper bestehen?

Auf ein mal krachte Jaspers Hand auf den Tisch und Bella zog ihre Hand zurück. Der Löwenartige Junge trug es mit Fassung.

„Jetzt du Tashina." lächelte Bella mir aufmunternd zu. Ich ergriff Jaspers Hand und legte meinen Arm auf dem Tisch ab. „Fertig?" fragte Jasper

Zur Antwort gab ich druck auf seien Arm. Er hielt dagegen wie ein Fels. Nach einiger Zeit merkte ich wie der Druck stärker wurde und hielt mit mehr Kraft dagegen. Aber irgendwann konnte ich es nicht mehr halten und gab nach. Meine Hand krachte auf den Tisch wie zuvor Jaspers. Wir zogen beide unsere Hände zurück.

„Tashina hepp" rief Carlisle schräg hinter mir. Ich wirbelte herum und fing grade noch das Telefon das er nach mir warf. Er sah mich befriedigt an.

Was war das hier für eine seltsame Untersuchung? Wer waren sie? Oder vielleicht besser: _was_ waren sie? Denn ich war mir mit der Zeit umso sicherer das sie unmöglich Menschen seien konnten.

Bella und Jasper sahen jetzt gespannt zu Carlisle. Er sprach langsam und bedächtig.

„Ihre Transformation ist bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt abgeschlossen. Sie sieht aus wie eine von uns und sie besitzt bereits unsere Fähigkeiten. Aber ihr Herz schlägt noch und das Kind lebt." Bei diesen Worten legte ich eine Hand auf meinen Bauch. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen das sie so bleibt bis ihr Kind geboren ist und dann ihre Transformation abschließt." Bella und Jasper nickten. Es schien ihnen einzuleuchten. Mir dafür überhaupt nicht. Aber ich beschloss das ich mit noch mehr Kopfzerbrechen nicht weiter kommen würde. Also musste ich fragen.

„Wovon redet ihr?" fragte ich. „Natürlich schlägt mein Herz, ich sehe nicht aus wie ihr. Welche ‚Fähigkeiten'?"

Bella rückte näher an mich heran und legte mir eine Hand an die Wange. Zum erstenmal bemerkte ich wie ungewöhnlich kalt sie war.

„Hör zu Tashina, das hier ist nicht leicht zu verstehen." Sagte sie und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Wir sind keine Menschen. Wir sind Vampire. Und du müsstest jetzt eine von uns sein."

Die Worte hatten eine extreme Wirkung auf mich. Meine Arme und Beine zuckten unkontrolliert und mein Herz raste los. Das Baby trat vor Schreck hart gegen meine Bauchdecke.

„Vampir." Keuchte ich.

Bella strich mit der Hand über meinen Rücken. Im gleichen Moment erfasste mich eine Welle der Ruhe. Als ich wieder klar denken konnte fragte ich:

„W...wi...wie.. bi..in ich das geworden?"

„Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht auf dem Palazzo?" fragte Jasper. Ich nickte Stumm. „Während wir Felix auseinander nahmen hat sich eine seiner Komplizinnen an dich heran geschlichen und dich gebissen. Damit hat sie ihr Gift in dein Blut gebracht und das reicht aus um dich zu einer von uns zu machen. Dein Bruder wird auch ein Vampir werden aber seine Transformation wird noch einen Tag dauern."

„Warum?" fragte ich. Jetzt wo der erste schreck verschwunden war war ich sehr neugierig.

„Weil er sich vollkommen verwandeln wird. Wir glauben das dein Blutkreislauf noch funktioniert weil du ein Kind in dir trägst. Es würde sterben wenn du kein Blut und Sauerstoff mehr liefern könntest. Außerdem bildet er seine besondere Gabe oder Fähigkeit aus. Das wird bei dir, vermutlich, alles noch passieren. Wenn dein Kind geboren ist. Bis dahin musst du weiter Essen und Atmen, vielleicht auch Schlafen."

„Ihr etwa nicht? Was für besondere Fähigkeiten?" Ich hätte noch viel mehr fragen stellen können aber ich riss mich zusammen. Diesmal antwortete mir Carlisle:

„Nein das müssen wir nicht und das mit den Fähigkeiten ist so eine Sache. Zum Beispiel kann Jasper die Gefühle anderer erspüren und manipulieren," ich dachte an die Wellen verschiedener Gefühle die mich in den letzten Stunden erreicht hatten und sah Jasper dankbar an. Carlisle fuhr fort: „Bella kann Beziehungen, Bekannt- und Freundschaften sehen. Meine Gabe ist mein Mitgefühl und die Fähigkeit zu verzeihen. Meine Tochter, Bellas Schwester und Jaspers Ehefrau Alice hat aber Zukunftsvisionen. So etwas gibt es also auch. Außerdem kennen wir eine Frau die das Wetter beeinflussen kann."

Ich war beeindruckt. Es klang eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht ein Vampir zu sein.

Die Tür ging auf und das Elfenmädchen kam herein. Sie lief mir stürmisch entgegen und umarmte mich.

„Hallo Tashina" sagte sie. Ihr Italienisch klang noch besser als Bellas und Jaspers. Sie drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich bin Alice" stellte sie sich vor.

„Hallo" lächelte ich sie an. Es war wunderbar das sie mich alle so warmherzig aufnahmen. Mir fiel auf wie schön auch Alice war, es beinahe wehtat neben ihr zu stehen. Da fiel mir ein das Carlisle gesagt hatte ich sähe aus wie sie. „Bella?" fragte ich „Kann ich einen Spiegel haben?" Sie lächelte.

„Natürlich." Sie öffnete ihren begehbaren Kleiderschrank und stellte mich vor einen riesigen Spiegel. Meine Haut war schwarz wie eh und je aber mein Haar war glatt wie schwarze Seide. Meine Augen waren Golden und meine Figur grader und schlanker als je, mein Bauch stand mir auf einmal sehr gut und meine Haare fielen bis an meinen Po über meinen Rücken. Ich war fast so schön wie Bella. Aber nur fast. Niemand konnte so schön sein wie Bella. Ihre fast schwarzen Haare waren so lang das sie beinahe ihre Hüften erreichten und auch wenn sie oben bis zu den Schultern glatt waren bildeten sie darunter senkrechte Korkenzieherlocken. Ihre Haut war weiß und zart wie ein Blütenblatt. Die leichten Lilaschatten unter ihren Augen standen ihr sehr gut und ihre art sich zu bewegen ließ sie wie ein Kind der Sonne erscheinen.

„Ich gebe dir jetzt etwas anderes zum anziehen und dann gehen wir runter. Da ist der Rest meiner zwei Familien." Wieder lächelte sie ihr schönes lächeln mit den traurigen Augen.

Sie gab mir einen Jeansrock und ein weißes Bauchfreies Oberteil. Die Sachen passten perfekt und sahen eigentlich gar nicht aus wie Umstandsmode.

Unten im Wohnzimmer, oder vielleicht besser Salon, wurde ich von allen anderen genau so herzlich aufgenommen. Emmett, der bärenartige, witzige Riese, nahm mich in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung, Esme, die Frau mit den karamellfarbenen Haaren, umarmte mich viel sanfter und küsste meine Wangen und meine Stirn. Rosalie umarmte mich und strich dann zur Begrüßung für das Baby einmal über meinen Bauch.

„Also wenn man so toll aussieht wenn man Schwanger ist möchte ich das auch sein..." kommentierte sie.

„Wir werden sehen was sich einrichten lässt." Grinste Emmett sie an und hob sie hoch. Sie küsste ihn und alle Lachten. Soweit ich das mitbekommen hatte konnten Vampire nicht Schwanger sein. Außerdem war es eine Ironie für sich das Rosalie noch schöner sein sollte.

Was mich am glücklichsten machte war dass alle sich freuten das ich Schwanger war, mir Komplimente dafür machten. Die meisten Leute die ich in letzter Zeit getroffen hatte hatten mich deshalb verachtet. Mit vierzehn Schwanger zu seien war eine Schande und das hatten die Leute in Volterra mich deutlich spüren lassen. Dabei war es schon so schwer genug... Das ich ein Adoptivkind war, war auch nicht besser gewesen und meine Eltern keine Hilfe.

Diese Menschen... nein: Diese Vampire hier waren so anders. Sie waren so glücklich und ich machte sie noch glücklicher. Dieses Wissen war wunderbar. Ich hatte eine neue Familie. Da fiel mir Fabrizio ein. Mein großer Bruder.

„Bella?" fragte ich „Darf ich Fabrizio sehen?"

„Natürlich" sagte sie „Alice oder Lydia können dich zu ihm bringen." Ich sah sie überrascht an.

„Kannst du nicht mitkommen?" fragte ich. Sie war meine beste Freundin. Das war auf einmal ganz klar. Ich wollte das sie mitkam.

„Nein Tasha. Dahin komme ich nicht mit. Aber glaub mir Alice wird eine wunderbare Begleiterin sein und wenn Jasper mitgeht kann dir nichts passieren." Wieder lächelte sie dieses traurige Lächeln. Diesmal war der Schmerz noch deutlicher dabei.

„Komm," sagte Alice jetzt „Bella braucht mal ein paar Minuten für sich. Und Fabrizio wird sich freuen dich zu sehen." Sie nahm mich an der Hand und zog mich durchs Haus. Es war riesig. Mir fiel auf wie schnell wir waren und wie leicht es mir fiel. Dann standen wir vor einer Tür. Drinnen hörte ich schreie. Alice sah mich an.

„Bereit?" fragte sie

„Bereit" sagte ich nachdem ich einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte. Wir betraten den Raum und Jasper schloss die Tür hinter uns. Fabrizio lag in einem großen Bett und neben ihm lag der Junge mit den Bronze Haaren. Fabrizio schrie und ich erinnerte mich an den brennenden Schmerz. Der andere Junge legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn und flüsterte leise in einer anderen Sprache auf ihn ein. Er schien uns gar nicht war zu nehmen. Nur einmal schaute er kurz ausdruckslos zu Jasper.

Ich kniete mich neben Fabrizios Kopf und redete mit ihm. Er schien meine Anwesenheit zu bemerken und beruhigte sich etwas.

Jetzt da ich beruhigend klingen wollte achtete ich das erstemal auf den Klang meiner Stimme. Sie hatte einen anderen Ton als sonst. Sie klang irgendwie musikalisch aber rauchig, wie der Steppenwind. Ich erinnerte mich an Bellas Gesang und wie er mich über den Schmerz getragen hatte. Mir fiel eines Fabrizios Lieblingsliedern ein. Azad – Prison Brake

Ich begann zu Singen:

_Ich bin für dich da und wenn hart folgt auf hart.  
Ich werd tun was ich tun kann bis ins Grab  
Durch die Hölle und wieder zurück   
Gemeinsam ans Ziel auch wenn niemand uns hilft  
Gib nicht auf Bruder, ich bin da wenn du mich brauchst  
Denk an mich und im Dunkeln geht ein Licht auf  
Werd dir Flügel verleihen wenn du an mich glaubst  
Alles aus doch mein kleiner Schimmer blitzt auf   
Flieg mit mir was du braucht liegt in dir  
Du darfst nur dein Glauben an dich nie verlieren  
Kopf hoch eines Tages Bruder alles wird Gut  
Ich bin der der dich wieder aufbaut falls Du mich rufst   
Geb ich kraft und erleichtere dir deine Last  
Was du nicht alleine schaffst schaffen Wir zusammen  
Bleib tapfer Sprich ein Gebet  
Halt durch verliere mich nicht und Du wirst seh'n Ich hol dich da raus  
Ich glaub an Dich sowie Du an mich glaubst   
Ich hol dich da raus Du kannst immer auf mich zähl'n  
Halte noch aus Ich weiß die Zeit hier scheint still zu steh'n  
Doch schon bald werden wir in Richtung Freiheit gehn (du wirst seh'n)_

Ich hol dich da raus  
Ich glaub an Dich sowie Du an mich glaubst  
Ich hol dich da raus Du kannst immer auf mich zähl'n   
Halte noch aus Ich weiß die Zeit hier scheint still zu steh'n  
Doch schon bald werden wir in Richtung Freiheit geh'n

Es war ein deutsches Lied und auch wenn ich nie Deutsch gelernt hatte kannte ich seinen Text. Als ich verstummte lag Fabrizio still und sein Gesicht sah relativ entspannt aus. Alice und Jasper sahen mich vollkommen perplex an und sogar der Junge neben meinem Bruder sah mich kurz überrascht an.

„Das war eine sehr gute Idee von dir mein Kind." Die Worte sprach eine alte Vampirfrau die auf einmal im Zimmer stand. „Wie bist du darauf gekommen?" fragte Alice die mich immer noch anstarrte.

„Eigentlich habe ich nur daran gedacht das Bella für mich gesungen hat während der Transformation. So hatte ich fast keine Schmerzen."

Bei der Erwähnung von Bellas Namen hob der Junge mit den bronzenen Haaren den Kopf. Er sah mich an. Er starrte mich fast an.

Ich erinnerte mich das er und Bella auf dem Palazzo gestritten hatten. Ein so tiefer Schmerz huschte im selben Moment über sein Gesicht das ich weg sehen musste. Ich sah fragend zu Alice. Doch sie streichelte Jaspers Arm der sehr gequält aussah. „Es ist so stark." Keuchte er. Alice sah ihn besorgt an. Dann schob sie ihn aus dem Raum.

Die alte Frau kam zu mir. Sie kniete sich neben mir zu Boden und nahm meine Hand. Nach einiger Zeit sprach die Frau zu mir: „Siehst du wie er blasser wird? Jetzt ist es bald vorüber."

Ich strich über das kalte Gesicht meines geliebten großen Bruders. Meine dunkle Haut auf seiner weißen bildete einen extremen Kontrast. „Sind wir eine Last für euch?" fragte ich sie plötzlich. Sie legte eine Hand an mein Gesicht und sah mir so in die Augen wie Bella als sie mir sagte was ich geworden war. Von dem Jungen auf dem Bett kam ein unterdrückter Schluchzer.

„Nein, mein liebes Kind." Sagte die alte Frau. „Ich bin so froh das ihr bei uns seid und auf dein Kind freue ich mich so sehr. Als Mensch hatte ich nie Enkelkinder. Mein einziger Sohn ist damals zusammen mit meinem Mann an den Pocken gestorben. Jetzt, fünfhundert Jahre später, habe ich wieder eine Familie und mit deinem Kind bekomme ich jetzt mein erstes Urenkelkind." Die vielen kleinen Fältchen in ihrem Gesicht wurden zahlreicher als sie selig lächelte. Ich schlang meine Arme um sie. Am liebsten hätte ich vor Glück geweint aber es kamen keine Tränen. In Gedanken sah ich de Reihe nach meine neue Familie vor mir. Wanda die alte Frau, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Lydia, Charles, Esme, Carlisle, den Jungen mit den bronze Haaren, Fabrizio meinen geliebten Bruder und Bella das Sonnenkind.

Wieder ging eine Druckwelle des Schmerzes von dem schönen Jungen aus.

„Edward," sagte Wanda sanft „du musst nicht hier bleiben."

„Es ist bald vorbei. Ich will bei ihm bleiben." Antwortete er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Wanda seufzte schwer.

Nach ein paar Stunden fing Fabrizio wieder an zu schreien. Draußen wurde es langsam heller. Er schlug um sich und seine Gesichtszüge verkrampften sich. Fasst eine Stunde musste ich zusehen wie er sich quälte. Edward hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Dann wurde er ganz still. Seine trüben Augen wurden klarer und er sah mich an.

„Tashina." Krächzte er. Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. Er war komplett kalt. Fast so kalt wie Bella.

„Hallo großer Bruder." Grinste ich.

„Oh, du siehst aber toll aus. Wer hat dich denn hergerichtet?"

Ich lächelte nur. „Warte ab bis du dich gesehen hast." Er lachte. Dann sah er Edward und Wanda. Er wurde bleich. Unter seiner Haut fiel es kaum auf.

„Dann...war es echt?" fragte er.

Edward sah ihn an. Ich erstarrte. Er lächelte genau wie Bella. Kaum hatte ich das gedacht sah er blitzschnell zu mir und dann wieder zu Fabrizio.

„Ja" sagte er „vielleicht sollten Wanda und Tashina gehen. Ich denke ich muss dir einiges erklären."

„Natürlich." Sagte Wanda. Sie stand auf und drückte ihren beiden Enkelsöhnen je einen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm mich dann an der Hand. Zusammen gingen wir wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Durch die Tür hörte ich Fabrizio noch „Oh, wie freundlich" grinsen.

Wanda und ich erreichten das Wohnzimmer noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Esme und Lydia sich in die Arme fielen. Beide sahen aus als würden sie vor Glück am liebsten Weinen. So langsam fand ich das ganze Glück schon fast anstrengend.

Alle außer Bella und Jasper und Edward und Fabrizio waren im Zimmer.

Esme und Lydia waren selig. Charles hatte gesehen das sie, in ihrem menschlichen Leben, Schwestern gewesen waren. Nach dem Esme offiziell Selbstmord begangen hatte war Lydia, ihre kleine Schwester, acht Jahre später bei einem Ausritt auf Charles getroffen. Der war auf der Jagd gewesen, natürlich nach Tieren, und hatte seinen Instinkten freien lauf gelassen. Ihr Duft hatte ihn so angezogen das er erst merkte was er tat als ihr Blut ihm schon die Kehle hinab rann.

So wurden immer mehr Geschichten aufgerollt, gemeinsame Erlebnisse, oder bestimmte bedeutende Geschichtliche Ereignisse aus verschiedenen Sichtwinkeln zum besten gegeben. Ich fand alles maßlos spannend und später, als Charles sich von Carlisle über seine Arzttätigkeit erzählen ließ und Lydia und Esme über ihre menschliche Familie sprachen, setzten sich Alice und Rosalie zu mir um mit mir ein „Mädchenwochenende" wie sie es nannten zu planen. Erst als sie erwähnten das wir nach Florenz fahren würden zum Shoppen, fiel mir auf das ich keine Ahnung hatte wo wir eigentlich waren.

„Wir sind doch immer noch in Volterra oder?" fragte ich.

„Ja" antwortete Alice, „wir wohnen soeben in dem Schloss das früher den Volturi gehörte. Aber das wird nicht von Dauer sein. Wir können schließlich nicht in die Sonne gehen und die ganze Zeit im Haus hocken liegt uns nicht gut. Also zum Shoppen nach Florenz, aber da muss ich noch mit Maria reden das sie und ein bisschen Regen beschert." Alice war ganz in ihrem Element und auch ich freute mich.

„Kommt Bella mit?" fragte ich zum Schluss.

„Natürlich" grinste Alice „sie hat gar keine andere Wahl." Wir lachten, die Stimmung war ausgelassen und ich fühlte mich Pudelwohl. Bis Jasper herein kam. Er sah traurig aus.

„Sie will weg." Sagte er Tonlos „Sie meint unsere Familie würde kaputt gehen und so würde sie gehen denn bleiben könne sie nicht." Alice ließ den Kopf hängen und Rosalie stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Worum geht es?" fragte ich „Wer will gehen?" Aber zum ersten mal bekam ich keine Antwort.

„Wenn sie unbedingt gehen will dann gehe ich eben mit." Sagte Rosalie plötzlich. Jasper sah sie verdutzt an.

„Ich auch" stimmte Alice mit fester Stimme zu.

„Gut." Sagte Jasper. „Dann müssen wir jetzt mit Carlisle reden. Rosalie kannst du unsere Endscheidung schon einmal zu ihr bringen?" fragte er. Als würde sie die Entscheidung auf einem Silbertablett servieren, denn genau so hatten Jaspers Worte geklungen, stand Rose auf.

Alice Blick fiel auf mich. „Tasha kannst du uns bitte für ein paar Augenblicke allein lassen?" fragte sie entschuldigend.

„Natürlich" sagte ich verwirrt und erhob mich. Ich ging zwei Stockwerke höher und öffnete eine Tür. Dahinter lag eine Bibliothek. Na damit lässt sich doch was anfangen, dachte ich. Ich fand ein Regal mit Romanen und suchte mir Sheakspears Sommernachtstraum aus und setzte mich in eine der gemütlichen Leseecken.

Nicht viel später fand mich Alice. Ich war erstaunt das ich trotz der kürze der Zeit bereits die hälfte des Werkes gelesen hatte. Außerdem hatte ich bis jetzt keinen Satz vergessen. Alice sah traurig aus als sie sich zu mir setzte.

„Du hast kein Glück Tasha," sagte sie traurig „normalerweise verläuft unser Leben lange Zeit ohne Veränderungen aber jetzt wird sich viel verändern. Du musst dich entscheiden Tashina. Unsere Familie wird sich in zwei Familien teilen. Alle anderen haben sich bereits entschieden. Nur du und Fabrizio nicht."

„Aber warum?" fragte ich verzweifelt. Was war wenn ich mich nun zwischen Bella und ihr entscheiden musste oder Bella und Wanda. „Warum müssen wir und teilen?" Beinahe hätte ich geweint.

Alice schlang ihre dünnen Arme um mich und wiegte mich hin und her. „Ich weiß du verstehst es nicht. Aber es muss sein. Zu viele von uns müssten sonst leiden." Mehr sagte sie mir nicht. Vertraute sie mir nicht?

„Zwischen wem muss ich mich entscheiden?" fragte ich leise. Ich hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

„Ich denke nicht das es dir sehr schwer fallen wird." Sagte sie aufmunternd. „Einmal währen da also: Bella, Rosalie, ich, Jasper, Emmett, Charles, Lydia und Wanda. Und zum anderen: Carlisle, Esme und Edward. Jetzt kommt es darauf an wie du und Fabrizio euch entscheidet. Davon wird abhängig gemacht wohin wer von uns für die nächsten Jahre zieht."

Kaum hatte Alice ausgesprochen wusste ich welche Familie ich wählen würde. Aber Esme allein zu lassen tat mir weh. Sie und Lydia hatten sich doch grade erst wieder gefunden...

„Ich komme mit dir und den anderen mit." Sagte ich Alice.

„Das ist schön. Dann sollten wir jetzt zu den anderen gehen. Dann sehen wir wie Fabrizio sich entschieden hat." Und mit diesen Worten stand sie auf. Ich hatte sie im verdacht das sie es lange wusste da Carlisle mir von ihren besonderen Talenten erzählt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken fiel mir etwas ein, ich hatte es eigentlich Wanda fragen wollen aber keine Gelegenheit gehabt.

„Alice?" fing ich an. „Was ist Edwards Fähigkeit?" Sie sah mich einen Moment verdutzt an und antwortete dann:

„Edward kann die Gedanken anderer hören und sehen. Warum?"

„Nur so." sagte ich. Ich hatte also recht gehabt. Aber was war zwischen ihm und Bella vorgefallen? Mir war auch aufgefallen das die beiden den jeweiligen Kern der beiden Familien auszumachen schienen.

Im Wohnzimmer waren jetzt wieder alle außer Bella versammelt. Charles und Carlisle die ab jetzt die Oberhäupter der beiden Familien seien würden sahen mich und Alice fragend an.

„Sie kommt mit uns." Teilte Alice den anderen mit.

Ich sah zu Fabrizio und er sah mich an. „Mit wem gehst du?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ich bleibe bei Edward." Sagte er leise. Ich ging zu ihm und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. Mein Bauch war bei den ganzen Umarmungen in letzter Zeit wirklich ein ‚klein bisschen' hinderlich.

„Bist du böse kleine?" fragte er mich

„Nein" sagte ich „Du wirst mich sowieso nicht los. Ich komme dich besuchen!" fügte ich grinsend hinzu. Als er mich aus seinen Armen entließ sah ich das Edward jetzt dabei war sich von allen zu verabschieden. Er gab Charles und Lydia die Hand, und umarmte Wanda. Dann ging er auf seine vier Geschwister zu. Zu erst beugte er sich zu Alice hinunter um sie zu umarmen. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Pass auf dich auf." Flüsterte sie. Dann umarmte er Rosalie. Sie drückte ihn fest an sich. „Du wirst mir fehlen Edward. Wer fährt denn jetzt die Autos an denen ich bastle?" Er drückte sie genau so fest und antwortete mit einem traurigen Lächeln: „Das musst du jetzt wohl selber machen. Du wirst mir auch fehlen."

Als nächstes erreichte er Jasper, sie umarmten sich kurz und bündig. „Machs gut kleiner." Sagten sie gleichzeitig. Wieder ein trauriges Lächeln auf beiden Seiten. Dann war Emmett dran. Als er und Edward sich umarmten Schluchzte Emmett kurz und tonlos. Nur sein großer Körper verkrampfte sich. „Ich komm dich besuchen." Versprach Emmett Edward. Der nickte nur. Er wirkte so leer. Ich hatte damit gerechnet das er jetzt gehen würde aber er kam gradewegs auf mich zu. Zögernd streckte ich meine Arme nach ihm aus. Er umarmte mich kurz und flüsterte mir ganz leise etwas ins Ohr. Ich verstand es kaum. Es klang so ähnlich wie: „Pass auf sie auf!" Dann drehte er sich schnell um und verließ den Raum.

„Was macht er?" fragte ich.

„Er geht ein Auto besorgen damit wir zum Flughafen kommen." Sagte Carlisle und grinste mich an. Dann betrat Bella den Raum. War es Zufall das sie erst kam als Edward gegangen war? Garantiert nicht.

„Müsst ihr schon los?" fragte sie. Sie wirkte so desinteressiert... Esme öffnete den Mund um ihr zu antworten aber sie verstummte. Alle Blicke waren zum Türrahmen geschnellt. Dort stand Edward. Er sah aus als hätte er etwas sagen wollen und wäre auf einmal erstarrt. Sein Blick lag auf Bella. Auch sie sah aus wie eingefroren. Dann öffnete er den Mund wieder um doch noch etwas zu sagen aber sie wirbelte herum und schoss zur anderen Tür hinaus.

„Bella" rief er. Er rannte ihr hinterher. „Nein!" konnte ich sie irgendwo schreien hören.

Ich sah die anderen an. Jasper sah wieder sehr gequält aus und Alice hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Alle anderen sahen auf Alice. Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf.

„Er wird in fünf Minuten mit einem Auto vor der Tür sein. Bella wird rechtzeitig da sein um sich noch von euch zu verabschieden." Sagte sie matt. Irgendetwas machte ihr zuschaffen.

Carlisle und Esme fingen an sich zu verabschieden. Sie umarmten uns alle einzeln und wir tauschten alle möglichen guten Wünsche aus. Da die anderen jetzt nur mit mir und Fabrizio Italienisch sprachen und oft zwei Leute auf einmal sprachen verstand ich den grossteil nicht. Dann tauchte Bella wieder auf. Sie sah nur halbgefasst und ein wenig gehetzt aus. Sie kam auf mich und Fabrizio zu und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen.

„Oh Dankeschön. Bist du in festen Händen?" grinste er und umarmte sie. Tja er war schon immer ein kleiner Macho gewesen... ;-)

Aber die Reaktion der anderen auf seinen Spaß gab mir wieder zu denken auf. Jasper zuckte zusammen, Alice und Rosalie funkelten Fabs böse an und Emmett entfleuchte ein leises Knurren. Die anderen sahen nur eher besorgt auf Bella. Die reagierte überhaupt nicht auf seine Worte und wandte sich Esme zu. Die beiden jungen Frauen schlossen sich in die Arme und küssten sich auch die Wangen und die Stirn. Als das Auto vor der Tür hupte küssten und umarmten sich alle ein letztes mal und Esme, Carlisle und Fabrizio verließen den Raum.

Seit einem Monat leben wir jetzt in London. Es ist wunderbar. In meinen letzten Monaten als Mensch hatte ich soviel durchgemacht und jetzt war ich frei. Da menschliches Blut bislang überhaupt kein verlangen in mir weckte, ich nahm es nicht mal war, konnte ich mit den anderen zur Schule gehen. Das heißt, ich ging auf die Highschool neben dem College auf das meine älteren Geschwister gingen. Es war gewöhnungsbedürftig von allen angestarrt zu werden und immer irgendeinen Stalker auf den Fersen. Beim Mittagessen traf ich, Gott sei dank, meine Geschwister in der Mensa. Ich bewunderte sie wie sie mit dieser übermäßigen Beachtung umgingen. Alles hatte seinen geregelten Ablauf. Emmett und Jasper holten Alice und Rosalie von ihren Unterrichtsstunden ab und gingen mit ihnen zur Mensa die sie zusammen mit mir betraten. Bella die immer fünf Minuten zu spät Schluss hatte kam als letzte zu uns. Dann gingen Bella und ich zusammen wieder los und Jasper und Emmett brachten Rosalie und Alice zu ihren nächsten Stunden. Der Effekt war das nur Bella und ich noch mit Stalkern zu tun hatten. Warum sie mir hinterher liefen obwohl ich offensichtlich Schwanger war blieb mir ein Rätsel. Manche Menschen waren wirklich dumm.

Wenn es zum letzten Mal klingelte trafen wir uns so schnell wie möglich auf dem Parkplatz und Bella fuhr uns in ihrem Jeep nach Hause.

Zu Haus konnten wir tun was wir wollten. Meistens verschwand Bella sofort in ihrem Zimmer oder im Wald wo sie entweder Gitarre spielte oder lief. Seid wir hier wohnten war sie einmal verreist, irgendwo nach nord Amerika, und seid dem hatte niemand mehr ihr Zimmer betreten. Manchmal kam sie Nachts in mein Zimmer und setzte sich mit mir auf mein Sofa. Einmal hörte ich Musik als sie kam. Mein Lieblingslied seit ich Schwanger und verlassen worden war. Maria Mena – Just hold me. Bella begann mit zu singen und es klang schaurig schön. Seid dem sang sie immer wenn ich sie bat für mich. Das Lied das sie während meiner Transformation gesungen hatte, mein Lied wie sie es nannte, und Jonathans Lied. So nannte sie das andere Lied weil der Junge der mich verlassen hatte so hieß. Manchmal unterhielten wir uns über einen Namen für das Baby oder über mein Menschenleben.

Ich erzählte ihr das Jonathan meine große Liebe war und wie sehr es mich verletzt hatte, wie oft ich an ihn dachte. Sie nahm mich in den Arm um mich zu trösten. Wenn ich stunden lang weinte und fragte Warum es so sein musste flüsterte sie: „Er ist jung Tashina. Du bist jung. Es war einfach zu viel für ihn. Währe er älter gewesen währe er bei dir geblieben. Ich glaube das er dich liebt." Ich wusste das sie zumindest mit dem ersten Teil recht hatte und betete das er glücklich war.

Meine Schwangerschaft schritt weiter fort. Der neunte Monat brach an.


	10. Chapter 10  Nein

Chapter 10 – Nein

Ich rannte durch die Nacht. In letzter Zeit war es so schlimm wie nie zuvor. Ich konnte _ihn_ nicht mehr für mehr als ein paar Sekunden vergessen. Also lief ich um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen nach Forks zu fliegen. Ich hatte Charlie besucht. Natürlich nur Nachts als er schlief. Er hielt mich schließlich für tot. Er war ein den letzten sechs Jahren sehr gealtert. In meinem Zimmer hatte sich nichts verändert. Ich hatte den Eindruck das er es nicht mehr betreten hatte seid ich angeblich gestorben war. Bis ich auf mein Bett sah. Es sah aus wie mein Grab. Getrocknete Blumensträuße lagen darauf. Briefe und andere Geschenke. Aber das schlimmste lag ganz obendrauf: ein Foto von mir und Edward, auf dem Jahresabschlussball auf den er mich geschleppt hatte. Ich nahm das Foto in die Hand und sah es mir an. Diese Zeit in der ich gewettet hätte das er mich liebte, wirklich liebte was er nie getan hatte, berührte mich anders als erwartet. Der Schmerz kam nicht, nur...tränen. Echte Tränen. Sie liefen geräuschlos über mein Gesicht.

Das Foto hatte auf einem Brief gelegen. Ich nahm ihn und öffnete ihn. Er war von Angela.

_Bella,_

_du fehlst mir so. Es ist schwer ohne eine echte Freundin zu leben. Ohne dich und Alice. _

_Währt ihr nur noch einmal bei mir. Könnten wir noch einmal shoppen gehen oder eines unserer Mädchenwochenenden machen. _

_Ich lasse dir das Foto hier. Ich finde es so wunderschön. _

_Immer wenn ich an dich denke sehe ich dich neben ihm stehen. Da gehörst du hin Bella. _

_Nur zu ihm._

_Ich vermisse dich,_

_Angela_

Das Papier war an manchen Stellen noch gewellt von ihren getrockneten Tränen. Wieder rollten die kalten Tränen über mein Gesicht.

Es lagen noch andere Geschenke da. Einige von Mike Newton, Jessica, Tyler und noch einigen anderen Leuten.

Eins war von meiner Mutter. Mein Kinderfotoalbum. Fotos aus meinem ganzen Leben. Von meinem ersten bis zu meinem neunzehnten Lebensjahr. Ich nahm es mit. Genauso wie Brief und Foto von Angela.

Das Foto lag jetzt in einer kleinen Lederschatulle neben dem Fotoalbum auf meinem Nachttisch. Ich war wütend auf mich selbst weil ich das Foto immer wieder ansah. Und jedes Mal brachte es mir neue kalte Tränen. Wenn die anderen es wüssten... aber wahrscheinlich wussten sie es. Zumindest Jasper und Alice.

Ich beschloss langsam wieder nach Hause zu laufen. In ein paar stunden fing das College an.

Im Wohnzimmer saßen Emmett und Jasper.

„Hey Bella." Begrüßte Emmett mich strahlend wie eh und je. „Wir haben grade beschlossen das wir in der schulfreien Woche nächste Woche nach Alaska fliegen. Alice und Rosalie wollen Esme auch gern wieder sehen und Tashina vermisst ihren Bruder. Lydia und Wanda wollen auch mit und Charles hat noch nichts gesagt. Willst du mit? Dann könnten wir ausnahmsweise mal eher als eine halbe Stunde vor Abflug buchen." Er grinste breit aber ich hatte ihn im verdacht das er meine Antwort schon kannte.

„Nein danke Emmett. Ich glaube ich bleibe lieber hier..." sagte ich. Mir war Eiskalt geworden bei dem Gedanken wen ich in Alaska noch sehen würde. Also lieber auch die anderen nicht sehen. Sie würden mich hoffentlich einmal besuchen kommen. Ich vermisste sie schließlich auch aber ich hätte es nicht ertragen können _seine_ Lügen zu hören. Ich begann _ihn_ zu hassen. Ich hasste _ihn_ und mich dafür das ich nicht aufhören konnte an ihn zu denken.

Eine Woche später verabschiedete ich mich von den anderen. Charles wollte Carlisle wieder sehen und hatte also beschlossen auch mit zu Fliegen. Alice wäre beinah bei mir geblieben als sie erfuhr das ich alleine bleiben würde. Wir stritten uns fast als ich sie zwang doch mit zu fahren. Aber schließlich hatte sie nach gegeben. Sie hatte halt Sehnsucht nach ihrer Familie.

Als letztes umarmte ich Tashina. Es war wegen ihres Bauches mittlerweile beinahe unmöglich. Sie drückte mich. „Komm doch mit Bella." Flehte sie noch ein letztes mal aber ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Dahin kann ich nicht mitkommen. Du wirst mir fehlen kleine. Bis bald" ich drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn dann schob ich sie ins Auto. Rosalie trat aufs Gas und sie verschwanden hinter der Kurve. Ich ging ins Haus.

In meinem Zimmer griff ich nach meiner Gitarre und begann zu spielen. Plain White T's – Hate.

Ich wusste am Ende nicht mehr wie lange ich gespielt hatte aber ich wurde von einem klingeln an der Haustür unterbrochen. Ich ging hinunter. Vor der Tür stand der Paketservice. Der junge Mann wollte sich lässig geben versagte aber jämmerlich.

„Hier hab ich ein Paket von Children World. Eine Kinderwiege. Darf ich fragen wer stolze Mutter wird?"

Ich lächelte ihn an und der Arme verlor völlig den Kopf. „Meine kleine Schwester." Sagte ich freundlich. Mochte er es deuten wie er wollte.

„Ja natürlich. Wo darf ich die Wiege hinstellen?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Lassen sie, sie einfach dort stehen. Die Post können sie mir übrigens in die Hand geben." Sagte ich um ihn schnell los zu werden. Ich nahm ihm die Post einfach aus der Hand und er lief leicht schwankend zu seinem Auto und fuhr davon. Ich packte das Packet mit Tashinas Babywiege und trug es ins Haus. Im Wohnzimmer ließ ich es vorerst stehen. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf die Digitale Uhr mit Datumsanzeige. Oh, ich hatte fast vier Tage in meinem Zimmer gesessen.

Das meiste von der Post war Werbung aber zwei geschäftliche Briefe für Charles und ein Brief für mich waren dabei. Ich warf die Werbung weg legte Charles' Briefe auf den Küchentisch und ging dann in mein Zimmer. Ich rang mit mir ob ich den Brief öffnen wollte. Ich hatte die Handschrift in der die Adresse geschrieben war sofort erkannt. Ich legte den Brief vorerst ungelesen in die Lederschatulle zu Angelas Brief und holte die Wiege aus dem Wohnzimmer in Tashas Zimmer baute ich sie auf und ging dann wieder in mein Zimmer. Dort schaltete ich alle Gedanken einfach ab und griff wie in Trance zu dem Brief. Ich öffnete ihn und las in _seiner_ Schrift:

_Geliebte Bella,_

_ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Bitte erlaube mir dich zu besuchen. Ich möchte die sehen dich spüren, dich wieder in meine Arme nehmen. Dich nie wieder gehen lassen._

_Ich habe dir soviel zu sagen. _

_Erinnere dich an alles was ich dir sagte nachdem ich dich verlassen hatte. Jedes Wort war wahr glaub mir doch._

_Du hältst mein Herz und nur du. Ich schenke dir mein Leben denn ohne dich will ich es nicht._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Ich liebe dich für immer,_

_Dein Edward._

Wie in Trance legte ich den Brief zurück. Schloss die Schatulle und griff wieder nach meiner Gitarre. Als ich spürte dass das spielen die Gedanken nicht auf Dauer fernhalten konnte stand ich auf um zu Tashina zu gehen. Bei ihr zu sein mit ihr zu reden oder zu schweigen half mir. Es hielt mich zusammen wenn der Schmerz der Gedanken mich zerreißen wollte. Natürlich war ihr Zimmer leer. Aber bevor mich die Verzweiflung erreichte klingelte in der Küche das Telefon. Ich schnellte hin in der Hoffnung es wäre vielleicht Tashina oder Alice. Aber es war Esme.

„Hallo Bella." Sagte sie. Allein schon ihre liebe Stimme zu hören wollte mir die tränen bringen.

„Hallo Esme. Ist etwas passiert?" fragte ich.

„Ja" antwortete Esme „aber etwas gutes. Tashina hat ihr Kind bekommen." Verkündete sie und ihre mütterliche Aura erreichte mich sogar durchs Telefon. Um mich drehte sich alles. Das Glück wollte mich umwerfen.

„Das ist wunderbar Esme." Rief ich. „Gib ihr einen Kuss von mir."

„Nun ich fürchte das geht nicht liebste Bella." Sagte und klang jetzt amüsiert. „Sie müssten in dieser Minute in London landen."

„Oh das ist noch viel besser. Warum kommen sie schon wieder?"

„Tashina wollte unbedingt zu dir." Sagte Esme. In diesem Moment erfasste mich eine unglaublich starke Sehnsucht nach Esme und ihren mütterlichen Armen.

„Danke für die Nachricht Esme. Du fehlst mir. Grüß Carlisle von mir."

„Du fehlst mir auch liebe Bella."

Dann beendeten wir das Gespräch. Ich ging vor die Tür und wartete ungeduldig auf sie. Nach zehn Minuten kamen sie endlich. Rosalie hatte das Auto noch nicht ganz zum stehen gebracht da flog die Tür schon auf und Tashina mir entgegen. Wir umarmten uns und drehten uns umeinander. Es war auf einmal so leicht sie zu umarmen. Der Gedanke brachte mich zum lächeln.

„Wo ist unser Wunderkind?" fragte ich sie dann. Sie strahlte mich an. Ihr Glück machte sie so schön wie nie zuvor. Und sie war schon immer auffallend schön gewesen.

„Komm" sagte sie. Sie öffnete eine Autotür und nahm ihren winzigkleinen Sohn heraus. Seine Haut war dunkler als die gewöhnlicher Menschen aber auch nicht so dunkel wie ihre. Er war schon für ein Baby ungewöhnlich schön und seine Augen waren golden. Tashina legte ihn mir in die Arme und ich strich dem Baby über die weiche Haut. Auf einmal wünschte ich es wäre mein Kind.

„Ja Bella, Alice und Rosalie haben auch schon Kinderwünsche." Grinste Jasper hinter mir. Wir drei funkelten ihn böse an. Emmett und er schienen das aus irgendeinem Grund erstaunlich lustig zu finden.

Dann verlangte Tashina ihren Liebling zurück und wir gingen alle ins Haus.

In der Nacht las ich _seinen_ Brief noch einmal. Bei jedem Satz den ich nun las hätte ich am liebsten „Lüge!" geschrieen. Als der Brief endete schlug der Schmerz über mir zusammen. Ich sprang auf und lief zu Tashina. Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Sofa und ihr Sohn lag hinter ihr in der Wiege. Ich setzte mich zu ihr.

„Sing Jonathans Lied Bella." Bat sie mich. Da es mich ablenkte und sie glücklich machte begann ich zu Singen.

_Comfortable as I am  
I need your reassurance  
And comfortable as you are   
You count the days_

But if I wanted silence  
I would whisper  
And if I wanted loneliness  
I'd choose to go  
And if i liked rejection  
I'd audition  
And if I didn't love you   
You would know... And why can't you just hold me?  
And how come it is so hard?  
And do you like to see me broken?  
And why do I still care?  
_still care ?  
_

Das singen und Tashinas Gegenwart machten mich ruhiger und hielten den Schmerz einiger maßen fern.

„Wie soll er heißen?" fragte ich mit liebevollem Blick auf den kleinen Vampir.

Sie sah mir tief in die Augen. „Er heißt Edward." Sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme.

Mein Atem stockte. Wie...? Was...? Warum...? Welche frage zu erst?

„Warum?" fragte ich. Mein Versuch ruhig zu klingen scheiterte jämmerlich.

„Weil ein anderer Junge mit dem Namen Edward die Schwester meines Edwards Bella nannte." Sagte sie.

Ich erstarrte. Neben der Tatsache das _er_ ein Kind nach mir benannt hatte fiel mir zu erst gar nicht auf das Tashina mir soeben verkündet hatte das sie eigentlich Zwillinge bekommen hatte. Als es mir bewusst wurde fragte ich:

„Wo ist sie?" Die andere Bella, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Sie hat die Stunde nach ihrer Geburt nicht überlebt. In dieser Stunde hat Edward den ersten Teil seiner Transformation bewältigt aber Bella hat es nicht geschafft." Ihr Körper krampfte sich zusammen. Wieder einmal nahm ich sie fest in die Arme. Worte waren hier zwecklos.

Als ihr schluchzen nicht aufhörte begann ich zu Singen. Diesmal ihr Lied.

Nach dem ich die erste Strophe zweimal wiederholt hatte beruhigte sie sich langsam. Irgendwann verebbte ihr Weinen.

Wir lagen die ganze Nacht zusammen auf ihrem Sofa. Aber im Morgengrauen erlebte ich das nächste Wunder. Edward begann zu schreien und um ihn zu beruhigen sang Tashina. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Sie sang ein einfaches Kinderschlaflied aber es kam ganz genau bei allen Menschen oder Vampiren im Raum an. Sie wollte mit ihrem Gesang beruhigen und es wirkte so übermäßig das der winzige Vampir binnen einer Strophe wieder eingeschlafen war.

Als Tashina verstummte starrte ich sie überrascht an.

„Was ist?" fragte sie irritiert.

„Hast du eine Ahnung was dein Gesang für eine Wirkung hat?" fragte ich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ich versuchte es zu erklären: „Du wolltest mit deinem Gesang beruhigen, genau das hat er getan. Ich glaube du kannst mit deinem Gesang einer Person genau das Vermitteln was du sagen willst. _Das_ ist deine Fähigkeit Tasha." Sie sah mich perplex an dann strahlte sie.

„Bist du sicher? Dann schließe ich meine Transformation vielleicht gar nicht ab. Vielleicht bin ich ja schon so fertig."

„Nicht ganz so schnell." Sagte ich besänftigend. „Ich glaube du wirst deine Transformation abschließen. Was ist eigentlich Fabrozios Fähigkeit?" Sie begann zu erzählen und wir redeten immer weiter.

Es wurde schon wieder Abend als ich wieder in mein Zimmer ging. Dort lag immer noch Edwards Brief auf dem Bett. Ich verkrampfte mich innerlich als mir sein Inhalt wieder einfiel. Ich legte ihn weg und beschloss etwas:

Ich würde keinen Brief lesen der eventuell noch kommen würde.

Ich würde vergessen warum Tashinas Sohn Edward hieß.

Ich würde alles tun damit _er_ mich vergaß.

Ich würde allen anderen verbieten mit ihm, oder in seiner Gegenwart über mich zu reden.


	11. Chapter 11  Doch

Chapter 11 – Doch

Es waren acht Jahre vergangen. Wenig hatte sich verändert. Edward sah jetzt aus wie ein acht jähriger Junge, war aber bedeutend reifer und klüger und wir lebten nicht mehr in London.

Als Charles, der Himmel möge wissen woher er das wusste, sagte das er kurz davor war seine Transformation zu beenden sollten Carlisle und Esme uns besuchen kommen. Ich hatte sie ewig nicht gesehen weil die anderen sie öfter besuchten als sie uns. Zweifellos in der Hoffnung mich eines Tages zum mitkommen zu bewegen. Aber umso größer war meine Freude das sie jetzt kommen wollten.

Als Esme aus dem Auto stieg flog ich ihr förmlich entgegen. Sie und Carlisle waren ohne Fabrizio gekommen. Später hörte ich Carlisle zu Emmett und Alice sagen das _er_ beinahe mitgekommen wäre.

„Hätte er's nur gemacht." Fauchte Alice. „Früher oder später werden sie sich eh wiedersehen." Ich hörte ihr an wie wütend mein Verhalten sie machte aber ich war nicht bereit auch nur einen Zentimeter nach zu geben. Er liebte mich nicht und ich konnte seine Lügen nicht ertragen.

Das hatte ich Jasper vor acht Jahren in Volterra schon gesagt. Er hatte gesagt das er das nicht verstehen könne. Er sagte:

„Wenn Alice mich noch so sehr verletzen würde und ich aber den Beweiß hätte das sie mich immer noch liebt würde ich ihr verzeihen. Nein ihr nicht verzeihen in diesem Sinne aber ich würde sie nicht aus meinem Leben ausschließen denn es würde mich zerreißen. Und ich weiß das es dir genau so geht."

„Aber ich habe diesen Beweis nicht." Hatte ich gefaucht.

„Doch Bella den hast du. Er hat Caroline für dich getötet."

„Nein" hatte ich widersprochen „Das hat er für seine Familie getan. Für euch. Nicht für mich." Damals hatte ich Jasper das erste mal wirklich wütend gesehen. Beinahe hätte ich Angst vor ihm bekommen.

„Wenn du das wirklich glaubst Bella dann kann ich dir nicht mehr helfen." Er hatte nicht geknurrt und nicht geschrieen aber seine Wut war so spürbar gewesen das ich wie erstarrt war. Dann war er gegangen und die knallende Tür war das einzige optische Zeichen für seine Wut gewesen.

Zwei Tage nachdem Esme und Carlisle angereist waren begann Edwards Verwandlung. Es war mitten in der Nacht und alle waren für sich und in ihrem Zimmern gewesen als er plötzlich anfing zu schreien. Ich hatte mit Tashina in ihrem Zimmer gesessen und Musik gehört. Sie hatte wieder einmal von Jonathan erzählt. Als wir seinen Schrei hörten fuhren wir zusammen.

„Komm." Flüsterte ich dann und zog sie mit mir durchs Haus. In seinem Zimmer saß bereits Wanda an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand. Er wälzte sich hin und her und schrie nach seiner Mutter. Seine Mutter hatte eine seltsame Bewandtnis. Wenn er Mama sagte meinte er Lydia und mit Mum meinte er Tashina. Wanda nannte er Oma.

In diesem Fall schrie er alle Bezeichnungen von „Mutter" so durcheinander das beide sich angesprochen fühlen durften. Tashina kniete neben seinem Kopf nieder und legte eine Hand an seine Stirn.

Carlisle kam kurz herein um zu sehen wie es ihm ging und ging dann wieder. Edward schrie weiter.

„Sing für ihn." forderte ich Tashina auf. Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Mit dir zusammen ja?" fragte sie.

„Dein Lied." Sagte ich und nickte.

Wieder einmal begannen wir für ihn zu singen. Aber zum aller erstenmal zusammen.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your Hand…_

…

Die Wirkung ließ nicht auf sich warten. Schon nach der ersten Zeile hörte er auf zu schreien. Als das Lied endete machten wir mit Fabrizios Lieblingslied weiter. Irgendwann hörten wir auf zu singen und vorerst blieb er auch ohne Gesang ruhig liegen.

Nach ca. zwanzig Stunden begann er wieder zu schreien und ließ sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Er schrie jetzt fast 4 Stunden lang. Carlisle war gekommen aber auch er konnte uns nicht Helfen. Nach vier Stunden wurde er ruhig und schlug die Augen wieder auf.

„Mum." Flüsterte er und streckte seine Hand nach Tashina aus. Sie nahm ihn hoch als währe er noch ein Baby und drückte ihr an sich.

„Du hast schön gesungen." Flüsterte er. „Du auch Bella." Sagte er mit großen Augen als hätte er so etwas gar nicht für möglich gehalten. Er war so niedlich.

„Danke Edward." Sagte ich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er lächelte sein Kinderlächeln. Früher hatte ich dieses Lächeln gehasst weil ich noch jemanden kannte der so lächelte. Aber dieses andere Lächeln hatte ich so lange nicht mehr gesehen das ich mich irgendwann wieder über Eddys lächeln freuen konnte.

„Carlisle, sein Herz schlägt immer noch." Rief Tasha plötzlich. Ihre stimme war gut vier Oktaven zu hoch.

„Ganz ruhig." Sagte Carlisle uns seine Stimme war die Ruhe in Person. „Ich sehe mir das an."

Er untersucht unseren Liebling lange und gründlich. Schließlich sagte er:

„Also, es gibt jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, er wird noch ein drittes mal durch die Mangel gedreht oder er wird einfach so bleiben wie du Tasha. Schließlich bist du seine Mutter." Er lächelte. „Ein Hinweis auf letzteres wäre wenn wir in nächster Zeit seine Fähigkeit entdecken sollten."

Zwei Tage später fuhren Alice, Rosalie, Tashina und ich nach Hamburg zum Einkaufen und einfach mal Mädels sein. Es war ein geniales Wochenende. Wir waren den ganzen Tag in den Einkaufszentren und am Abend gingen wir in eine Bar.

Die Nacht verbrachten wir auf den Dächern von Hamburg und schauten in die Sterne.

Am nächsten Tag kauften wir noch ein neues Auto für Tashina, einen weißen Cadillac, und fuhren dann nach Hause. Ich fuhr mit Alice im Porsche und Rosalie mit Tasha im neuen Cadillac zurück. Auf einer einsamen Landstraße fuhren wir ein Rennen. Rosalie und ich traten aufs Gas. Ich gewann. Rosalie tunte die Autos zwar aber fahren taten Alice und ich sie. Außerdem hatte sie an dem neuen Auto ja noch nichts machen können.

Da Tashina in einer kleineren Stadt etwa 20km neben der direkten Strecke noch etwas für Eddy kaufen wollte fuhren Alice und ich alleine weiter.

Zu Hause flog Alice in Jaspers Arme und die beiden waren in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden ehe ich auch nur unsere neuen Klamotten ins Haus gebracht hatte.

Als ich Esme und Lydia von unserem Wochenende erzählte betrat auf einmal Fabrizio den Raum.

„Hallo Bella. Wie geht's?"

„Hey Fabs. Ich dachte du währst in Norwegen geblieben." Lächelte ich. Ich mochte ihn und freute mich ihn zu sehen. Deshalb bekam er auch gleich einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ja aber Carlisle und Esme haben gesagt sie würden noch ein paar Wochen bleiben. Außerdem wollte ich dich wieder sehen." Er zwinkerte mir zu. Ja seine kleine Macho Art hatte er immer noch nicht abgelegt aber sie stand ihm gut.

Ich erzählte noch schnell von unserem Wochenende und verschwand dann schnellstmöglich im Wald. Das Fabrizio hier war hatte mich für einen Moment auf die absurde Idee gebracht das _er_ vielleicht auch hier war und als ich merkte das ich wünschte es wäre so musste ich einfach wieder einmal weg laufen.

Beim laufen hörte ich auf einmal Gesang. Einen Text von Maya Saban & Cosmo Klein. Das alles ändert nichts daran.

**Ich denk nicht gern zurück, denn ich erinner' mich.**

**Schreib Gedanken über dich auf mein Papier**

Wie in Trance sang ich den zweiten Paart des Liedes mit. ( _Kursiv Bella_ **Fett Edward **wer jetzt nebenbei das Lied anschalten sollte, bitte nicht wundern ich habe zum Originaltext weiter unten ein paar Rollen getauscht!)

_Bin von Gefühlen wieder mal erdrückt, denn ich erinner' mich_

_und es spiegelt dein Gesicht an jeder Tür_

**Selbst wenn ich auch weiß wir haben uns soviel angetan.**

_**All der Zeit zum trotz wird mir doch wieder klar:**_

_**Das alles ändert nichts daran das du mir wirklich fehlst. **_

_Ich begreif nicht warum musst ich dich verlieren?_

_**Das alles ändert nichts daran das du mir so sehr fehlst**_

_Könnt ich dich noch mal spür'n,_

_dich nur einmal noch berühr'n_

_Ich denk nicht gern daran, _

_es ist vergangenheit. _

_Zu viel sehnsucht macht sich breit, auf meinem Gemüht_

**Wer trägt die Schuld daran? **

**Es ist vergangenheit. **

**Nur ein Funke bleibt von dir, der nie verglüht.**

_Selbst wenn ich auch weiß wir haben uns soviel angetan._

_All der Zeit zum trotz wird mir doch wieder klar:_

_**Das alles ändert nichts daran das du mir wirklich fehlst.**_

_Ich Begreif nicht warum musst' ich dich verlieren? _

_**Das alles ändert nichts daran das du mir so sehr fehlst.**_

**Könnt ich dich noch mal spüren,**

**dich nur einmal noch berühren...**

**Das alles ändert nichts daran das du mir wirklich fehlst**

**Ich begreif nicht warum musst ich dich verlieren?**

**Das alles ändert nichts daran das du mir so sehr fehlst**

**Könnt ich dich noch mal spüren, **

**dich nur einmal noch berühren.**

_Das alles ändert nichts daran das du mir wirklich fehlst._

_Sag mir warum bist du nicht da?_

_Du fehlst mir, du fehlst mir, du fehlst mir..._

Das Lied klang aus. Immer noch wie in Trance wartete ich. Irgendwo hier musste er sein. So nah bei mir wie seit fast zehn Jahren nicht mehr. Aber ich sah ihn nicht. Beinahe hätte ich nach ihm gerufen, aber der laut hätte den Zauber zerstört.

Irgendwann fing mein Gehirn wieder an zu arbeiten und ich realisierte das ich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit hier sein musste. Ich beschloss zurück zu laufen dort konnte ich über das eben geschehene nachdenken. Ich drehte mich noch einmal im Kreis um zu sehen ob er nicht vielleicht doch irgendwo war aber ich sah ihn nicht.

Als ich wieder am Haus ankam war dann doch nichts mit in ruhe nachdenken denn wir mussten schon los zum College. Es kostete uns nichts mal einen Tag zu versäumen aber unsere Devise war es nun mal nicht aufzufallen. Und wir hatten letzte Woche schon einen Tag gefehlt wegen Eddys Transformation. Also stiegen Jasper, Alice, Rosalie und Emmett in Jaspers silbernen Mercedes und Tashina und ich in meinen BMW M3 Cabrio. In schwarz. Das waren zur Zeit einfach unsere zwei unauffälligsten Autos. Da Tashina die ganze Fahrt redete blieb mir keine Möglichkeit mich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren.

Als ich den Parkplatz mit Rosalie in Richtung Südflügel des riesigen College Gebäudes verließ wollte ich grade meinen Gedankengang starten als Tobias Loders neben mir auftauchte. Er war mein lästigster Verehrer und echt eine gewaltige Steigerung zu allem was ich bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Eingeschlossen Mike Newton und Roy Weber.

„Hey Bella." Er versuchte einen Arm um mich zu legen. Ich wich ihm geschickt aus und hakte mich bei Rosalie ein.

„Gehst du mit mir zum Ball morgen?"

„Nein Tobias." Sagte ich. Ohne lächeln aber gekünstelt freundlich.

„Gehst du mit jemand anders?" fragte er schnell.

„Nein Tobias." Ich kam mir langsam vor wie eine Maschine. Seit Wochen sagte ich nur diese zwei Worte zu ihm. Manche Menschen waren echt beschränkt.

Wir hatten unser Klassenzimmer erreicht und ich verabschiedete mich von Rosalie. Tobias hielt mir die Tür mit einer, äußerst ungeschickten, aber ich bin voreingenommen, Verbeugung auf und ich ging die Geste vollkommen ignorierend zu meinem Platz.

Heute war es wirklich verflucht. Die Lehrer schienen nach dem verpassten Tag letzte Woche wissen zu wollen ob ich mir das hatte leisten können und ich wurde mindestens doppelt so oft wie normalerweise aufgerufen.

Ich überstand die Mittagspause und als ich wieder in den Unterricht kam kniete Tobias mit einer Schachtel Pralinen auf dem Boden vor meinem Platz und fragte, äußerst ungeschickt, aber ich bin voreingenommen, förmlich ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollte. Ihgit Pralinen die hatte ich schon als Mensch nicht gemocht. Als ich einfach um ihn herum lief und mich setzte hatte ich die Lacher auf meiner Seite. Aber es sollte ihn nicht entmutigen. Der Teufelskerl zog heute echt alle Register. Während des Unterrichts steckte er mir von hinten Rosen ins Haar. Aber dank der so extrem glatten Strucktour meiner Haare rutschten sie immer sofort wieder heraus.

Zu Hause griff ich nach der Gitarre und spielte. Ich spielte verschiedene Lieder und sang. Das entspannte mich. Irgendwann begannen meine Gedanken von alleine zu fließen.

Warum war er hier? Wahrscheinlich wollte Fabrizio ihn nicht allein lassen und er wollte ja schon immer hierher... Wussten die anderen es? Nein sie hätten ihn sofort nach Hause geschickt. Meine Gedanken drehten sich auf diese art und weise im Kreis und blieben so oberflächlich, währe ich tiefer gegangen hätte ich erkannt was ich nicht erkennen wollte. Also ließ ich es. Wie erbärmlich.

Um mich abzulenken ging ich zu Fabrizio dessen Zimmer neben meinem lag.

Als ich mich in seinen Sessel fallen ließ wehte mir ein Duft in die Nase. Es war ein wunderschöner Duft.

Ich unterhielt mich eben mit Fabrizio über Tashina und Jonathan als Emmett und Jasper herein kamen.

„Ah schön das du hier bist Bella. Ich wollte mich grade auf dir suche nach deiner zarten Persönlichkeit machen." Seufzte Emmett und ließ sich auf das Sofa mir gegenüber fallen.

Jasper setzte sich neben ihn.

„Nämlich wollten wir euch beide zu einer Revange auffordern. Ich hab noch eine Rechnung mit Fabrizio offen und Emmett hat irgendetwas gefaselt von es sein mal wieder an der Zeit dir, liebste Bella, zu zeigen wer der stärkste ist." Er seufzte ebenfalls und ließ sich erschöpft von seiner Rede in die Kissen sinken. Ich musste grinsen. Manchmal erinnerten die beiden mich an Fred und George Weasly. Für die, die es noch nicht wissen: Es geht um einen Ringkampf.

Der Kampf mit Emmett hielt mich auch in der Nacht vom Nachdenken ab was mir jetzt gar nicht mehr so ungelegen kam. Danach in der Uni fuhr Tobias so schwere Geschütze auf das ich so damit beschäftigt war ihn auszublenden das die Gedanken ausgesperrt blieben. Es war mir recht.

Am Nachmittag wollte ich mich grade wieder in mein Zimmer verkrümeln als Alice und Rosalie nach mir riefen.

„Was gibt's?" fragte ich.

„Wir wollen Ballkleider kaufen komm endlich." Häää??? Wollten sie mich verarschen?

„Ähm...Alice? Ich bin Bella erinnerst du dich? Ich gehe nicht auf Bälle." Immer schön freundlich bleiben.

„Ach echt?" Ihr Gesicht sah aus als würde sie auf meine Masche eingehen aber ihre Stimme war eiskalt. „Dann werden wir das einfach mal ändern." Kaum hatte sie Ausgesprochen packten Emmett und Jasper mich von hinten und schleppten mich in Alice' Porsche Turbo. Wiederspruch war unmöglich und wäre auch zwecklos gewesen. Sie hätten so oder so nicht auf mich gehört. Hinter und fuhren Tashina und Fabrizio im Cadillac.

Alice schleppte mich durchs ganze Kaufhaus in tausend Läden und Rosalie hielt mich in jedem einzelnen ewig fest. Wir kauften jeder ein Kleid, Schuhe und Haarteile. Es machte extrem viel Spaß und ich beschloss das ich immer noch rebellieren konnte wenn wir wieder zu Hause waren.

Hier jetzt unsere ausbeute.

Für Tashina fanden wir ein wunderschönes, weißes Kleid. Es war knielang hatte einen breiten Gürtel und dünne gekreuzte Träger. Dazu bekam sie weiße Higheels. Große silberne Kreolen und eine Haarspange mit einer weißen Rose.

Alice bekam ein langes weinrotes Kleid mit einem schwarzen Schultertuch dazu. Schwarze Stöckelschuhe und eine kleine schwarze Handtasche.

Rosalie: ein kurzes hellblaues, rückenfreies Kleid. Der Rock lag in Falten wie ein Schottenrock und zu ihren hellblauen Pumps trug sie einen passenden Haarreifen.

Für mich hatten wir ein dunkelblaues Kleid mit einer art Korsett ausgesucht. Dazu bekam ich dunkelblaue Pumps und jede Menge goldene Accessoires.

Unsere Einkäufe brachten wir in undurchsichtigen Tüten zu den Wagen wo wir uns mit den Jungs wieder trafen, ihre Tüten waren auffallend kleiner...

In unserem Anwesen, es war eigentlich zu groß um es als etwas anderes zu bezeichnen, schleppten Tashina, Rosalie und Alice mich in Alice' und Jaspers Zimmer und bestanden darauf das ich mich auch für den Ball fertig machte. Irgendwie kam mir das alles nur allzu bekannt vor nur das ich mich dieses mal selbst fertig machte und Alice und Rosalie nicht an mir rumspielten wie an einer Barbie.

Das Endergebnis war durchaus zufriedenstellend. Meine Haare hatte ich offen gelassen so das sie mir bis an die Hüften fielen und einen extravaganten Kontrast zu meiner weißen Haut bildeten.

Ich sah mich um. Die anderen sahen umwerfend aus. Am besten gefiel mir Tashina. Ihre dunkle Haut und die Schwarzen Haare bildeten wunderbare Kontraste zu den weißen Sachen.

Unten in der Halle erwarteten uns Jasper, Emmett und Fabrizio. Alle drei brachen in gebührende Bewunderung aus aber irgendwie wirkten sie nervös.

„So dann geht mal schön Tanzen." Sagte ich. Es war ja zumindest einen Versuch wert.

„Vergiss es." Sagte Emmett und hatte schon meinen Arm gepackt. „Wir brauchen eine Anstandsdame. Keine Wiederrede." Er zog mich ins Auto, wir fuhren mit der Limousine, und Rosalie schlug die Tür zu. Alle saßen schon drin. Wieder fielen mir ihre Nervösen Mienen auf. Was war denn los? Ihr gesamtes Verhalten war so sinn frei. Warum schleppten sie mich auf diesen Ball? Und warum gingen sie überhaupt selbst? Sie waren seit fünf Jahren auf keinem mehr gewesen.

Der Wagen hielt vor dem Ballsaal und wir stiegen aus. Fabrizio bot mir seinen zweiten Arm an, am anderen führte er Tashina, und wir betraten den Saal. Früher währe es ein sehr gefährliches Wagnis gewesen mich auf Absatzschuhen durch einen so vollen Raum zu schicken aber mittlerweile war es ein Kinderspiel. Wir gingen alle zusammen in eine der gemütlich eingerichteten Sitzecken und ließen uns nieder. Emmett zog Rosalie sofort mit sich auf die Tanzfläche und Fabrizio und Tashina gingen ebenfalls. Als das erste Lied zum eng tanzen gespielt wurde kamen Tasha und Fabs wieder während Alice und Jasper aufstanden.

So ging der Abend dahin. Ich hatte zweimal mit Fabrizio getanzt und kam jetzt von einem Tanz mit Emmett wieder. Es war nicht immer ein vergnügen einen solchen Bruder zu haben. Er hatte mich so durch die Gegend gewirbelt das die Leute um und herum gut zwei Meter Sicherheitsabstand hielten. Jetzt wurde ein Tango angekündigt und ich blieb stehen um Rosalie tanzen zu sehen. Wenn sie tanzte schien es gegen alle Gesetze der Schwerkraft zu sein.

Als die letzten Töne des Liedes ausklangen sagte der DJ: „Das nächste Lied ist für die ganz große Liebe. Ich bezweifle das ihr es kennt. Aber das ist wahre Liebe."

Die ersten Takte des Liedes durch webten die Luft. Sie kamen mir so vertraut vor...

Und plötzlich stand er vor mir. Wie ein heidnischer Schönheitsgott sah er aus.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" fragte er sanft. Fast klang er unsicher. Jetzt war das Lied ganz deutlich. Es war sein Lied. Sein Lied für mich. _Edwards_ Lied für mich.

Es war auf einmal alles so offensichtlich. Alice war wütend gewesen. Wütend das ich ihn nicht sehen, anhören wollte. Sie hatte ihn und Fabrizio hier her kommen lassen. Der ganze Abend hier war arrangiert gewesen. Und der Duft in Fabrizios Zimmer natürlich, es war sein Duft gewesen. Ich hatte ihn nicht erkannt. Als mir das bewusst wurde verbrannte all mein Stolz, mein widerlicher falscher Stolz. Aber trotz der plötzlichen Selbstverachtung wollte ich grade wütend werden als mir der Gesang im Wald einfiel. Dieser Gedanke reichte.

Ich griff nach seiner Hand und folgte ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und er legte seine Hände an meine Hüften. Wir begannen langsam uns zu drehen. Alles um mich herum verlor seine Bedeutung, seine Konsistenz. Da war nur noch Edward. Seine Hände an meinen Hüften und meine Hände an seinem Nacken. Und seine Augen. Ich versank in seinen Augen und wollte nie wieder auftauchen. Nie wieder denken müssen. Einfach nur darin verschwinden.

Aber irgendwann war auch dieses Lied zu ende. Am Rande meines Bewusstseins nahm ich war das wir fast alleine auf der Tanzfläche waren. Als der letzte Ton verschwand berührte er mein Gesicht. Nur ganz leicht. Dann zog er mich ohne mich los zulassen durch den Raum und hinaus in die Nacht.

Wir rannten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wohin aber es war mir egal. Wir kamen auf eine winzigkleine Startbahn auf der ein kleines Privatflugzeug stand. Wir stiegen ein. Noch immer hatten wir kein Wort gesagt. Im Flugzeug zog er mich auf seinen Schoß und drückte seine Lippen auf mein Haar. Ich hörte wie er gierig den Duft aufsog. Auch ich schnupperte an ihm. Er roch so gut. Wie immer. Kein Detail hatte ich vergessen. Ich drückte mein Gesicht an seine Brust. Nur jetzt nicht Nachdenken. Er küsste mein Haar, meine Stirn, meine Augenlieder, mein ganzes Gesicht. Ich streichelte sein Gesicht. Zeichnete es nach. Ich spürte seine Hände überall. Alles wurde Zeitlos.

Plötzlich gab es einen ruck. Das Flugzeug war gelandet ohne das ich gemerkt hatte das es gestartet war. Ohne mich los zu lassen stieg er aus dem Flugzeug und rannte mit mir in den Armen los.

Ich drückte meine Lippen an seine Brust. Während des Fluges hatte ich sein Hemd aufgeknöpft. Seinen Hals, sein Gesicht, seinen Nacken alles berührte ich mit meinen Lippen.

Wir kamen durch einen Vorhang aus Freesien und ich wusste wo wir waren. In der Höhle. Er stellte mich auf den Boden und zog mich an sich.

„Bella" hauchte er

Dann trafen sich unsere Lippen. Es war als würde mein ganzer Körper unter Strom stehen. Gierig presste ich mich an ihn. Ich wollte mehr von ihm. Zum erstenmal hielt er mich nicht zurück. Er musste sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Wir konnten uns lieben wie wir wollten. Seine Hände begannen meinen Körper zu erforschen während seine Zunge auf meinen Lippen um Einlass bettelte. Diesen gewährte ich ihm nur zu gern. Mit einer Hand wühlte ich ihm in den Haaren mit der anderen krallte ich mich an seine Brust. Ich spürte seinen Körper überall.

Diese Nacht war unvergesslich, unvergleichlich, einzigartig.

Im Morgengrauen lagen wir auf dem Vorsprung in der Felswand über dem unsere Höhle lag. Hinter uns hingen die Freesien herunter und wir sahen in Richtung Sonne.

Als ihre ersten strahlen uns erreichten drehte er mich zu sich herum.

„Bella." Hauchte er wieder. „Ich liebe dich. Kannst du das glauben?"

Hätte mein Herz noch geschlagen währe ich jetzt feuerrot geworden. Ich schämte mich so für mein Verhalten. Ich hatte ihm fast zehn Jahre seines Lebens gestohlen weil ich mir etwas eingebildet hatte was für niemanden gut war. Ich hatte unsere Familie zerrissen, viele Geschwister von einander getrennt und sein Herz zerfetzt.

„Es tut mir so leid Edward." Flüsterte ich. „Ich liebe dich. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

„Ja." Flüsterte er „Ich kann dir alles verzeihen solange du mich nur liebst." Als er das sagte berührten seine Lippen mein Ohr.

Ich drehte mich um und drückte ihm meine Lippen auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich." Hauchte ich in dem kurzen Moment da meine Lippen frei waren.

Als die Sonne im Zenit stand grinste er plötzlich.

„Jetzt wird es aber höchste Zeit das du mich heiratest." Stellte er fest. „Schließlich solltest du mich doch vor deiner Verwandlung heiraten oder?" Wieder küsste er mich. Ich gab mich ganz dem Kuss hin ehe ich antwortete:

„Natürlich. Wenn du willst sofort." Wieder ein unglaublicher Kuss. Dann sagte er:

„Vielleicht nehmen die anderen es uns übel wenn wir sie nicht einladen...was meinst du?"

„Oh das währe ganz schrecklich von uns. Lass uns schnell zu ihnen fliegen und mit ihnen feiern."

Aber bis zum Abendrot machten wir keine Anstallten zu gehen. Erst als es dunkel war stand er auf hob mich hoch und lief mit mir zurück zu unserem kleinen Flugzeug.

Im Flugzeug als ich wieder an ihn gekuschelt auf seinem Schoß saß sagte er plötzlich:

„Jetzt ist alles Richtig. Jetzt bist du dort wo du hingehörst und mein zweiter teil ist wieder da." Er drückte seine Lippen auf mein Haar.

In meinem Kopf hallten Angelas Worte:

_Da gehörst du hin Bella._

_Nur zu ihm._

Mir wurde klar wie an den Haaren herbeigezogen meine Theorie über seine nicht vorhandene Liebe gewesen war. Emmett hatte mir tausendmal erklärt wie viel mächtiger der Bann gewesen war unter dem Edward stand. Und tausend mal hatte ich nicht auf ihn gehört.


	12. Chapter 12  Wäre ja zu einfach gewesen

Chapter 12 – Währe ja zu einfach gewesen

Ich war so glücklich wie nie zuvor als ich mit ihm in Deutschland aus dem Flugzeug stieg. Wieder trug er mich als wir zu unserer Villa liefen. Wir lachten noch als wir die Halle betraten aber dort standen Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper und Fabrizio immer noch in ihren Ballsachen und starrten wie gelähmt und hilflos zur Treppe. Am Fuß der Treppe kauerte Tashina mit einem Brief in der Hand. Ihr Körper wurde von tränenlosem weinen geschüttelt.

Als Edward und ich den Raum betraten schien ihr ein Weg aufzufallen. Sie ließ den Brief fallen, wirbelte zu uns herum und stürmte aus dem Haus.

In einer Sekunde erfasste ich den Text des Briefes:

_Hallo,_

_ich weiß es ist nicht fair euch hiermit so zu überraschen aber meine Devise ist nun mal eure Familie für meine._

_Und macht euch diesmal keine Hoffnungen. Meine Armee könnte eure innerhalb weniger Sekunden überrennen._

_Es tut mir leid das unsere Freundschaft so endet Carlisle aber mein Rachedurst ist stärker als meine Freundschaft._

_Mit freundlichen grüßen_

_Aro_

Bevor die Lähmung meinen Körper erfassen konnte fuhr ich herum und sprintete hinter Tashina her. Und fing sie kurz vor Hamburg ein. Als ich sie zu fassen bekam war ihre Flucht zwar beendet aber sie begann zu schreien:

„Bella lass mich los. Sie haben Edward ich muss zu ihm. Er ist mein Kind. Lass mich endlich los Bella!" Aber ich konnte sie nicht loslassen. Ich schleppte sie zurück in die Halle wo die anderen noch fast in der selben Position standen. Als ich Tashina los ließ brach sie einfach am Boden zusammen.

Alles Glück hatte mich mit einem Schlag verlassen. Wie hatte das passieren können? Wir hatten nie gemerkt das Aro nicht unter unseren Opfern aus der Nacht in Volterra gewesen war. Wir hatten den Umstand das Wandas Zauber uns immer noch vor der Sonne schützte damit verbunden das Emmett, Carlisle und Edward den Volturi ja einmal treue geschworen hatten. Das einige Volturi unsere Invasion überlebt hatten war uns gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Wie überheblich von uns... Wie hatten wir so blind sein können?

„Wo ist Carlisle?" Edwards wunderschöne Samtstimme holte mich aus meiner Starre.

Wir starrten ihn alle verwirrt an.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Rosalie.

„Carlisle, wo ist er? Er wird in diesem Brief direkt angesprochen. Sie können ihn nicht mitgenommen haben." Bei seinen Worte machte sich eine Erleichterung in mir breit die das Problem fast verschwinden ließ. Wenn wir Carlisle finden würden wäre alles gut. Er würde wissen was zu tun war. Er musste einfach. Auf den Gesichtern der anderen konnte ich lesen das sie das selbe dachten. Nur Tashina blieb ohne Regung am Boden liegen.

„Ich habe eine Idee." Sagte Alice. „Charles wollte seinen Beruf kennen lernen. Er bewundert was Carlisle tut. Vielleicht sind sie zusammen in Carlisles Krankenhaus gefahren!?"

Ich hatte keine große Hoffnung aber es war unser einziger Anhaltspunkt. Unser Plan war einen Brief für sie hier zu lassen falls sie hier sein sollten bevor wir aus Norwegen zurück waren. Dann liefen wir alle zu unserem kleinen Flugzeug. Ich trug Tashina. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und war unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Unser Flugzeug war nicht mit sitzen an sich ausgestattet sondern eher mit vier Sitzecken aus je zwei sich gegenüber stehenden Sofas. Wenn man beide auszog erhielt man eine große Liegefläche. Auf eine davon Bettete ich Tashina und legte ihren Kopf in meinen Schoß. Edward setzte sich hinter mich und schlang seine Arme um mich. Ohne das ich es merkte weinte ich. Auch in meinen Schoß flossen Tränen. Tashina hatte ihre Tränen wieder gefunden. So wie ich damals in Forks.

Den ganzen Flug sagte keiner von uns ein Wort. Wir konnten noch nicht mit dem unfassbaren umgehen. Irgendwann landeten wir. Es dämmerte schon wieder.

Jetzt mussten wir uns teilen. Edward und ich sollten zu Carlisles Krankenhaus laufen weil wir am schnellsten waren. Dann sollten wir uns mit ihnen und den anderen zu Hause treffen. Ich legte Tashina in Fabrizios Arme und rannte mit Edward los. So schnell wie noch nie. Wir liefen so sehr am Limit das wir unsichtbar gewesen währen wäre jemand in unserer nähe gewesen.

Die Flure im Krankenhaus waren leer. Ich hörte Charles tiefe Stimme schon als wir das Krankenhaus betraten. Wir sprinteten fast im selben Tempo weiter durch die Gänge. Als wir die Tür zu Carlisles kleinem Büro aufstießen empfingen uns die beiden mit einem Lächeln.

Aber als sie einen einzigen Blick auf unsere Gesichter geworfen hatten gefroren ihre Mienen.

„Schnell. Nach Hause. Jede Sekunde zählt." War alles was ich hervor stieß. Edward hielt mich fest sonst währe ich zusammen gebrochen. Die Angst lies meinen Körper unkontrolliert zucken.

„Was ist?" fragte Carlisle Edward der zwar keineswegs entspannt aber doch viel kontrollierter wirkte als ich.

„Wir treffen uns mit den anderen zu Hause. Gib einfach Gas. Wir haben keine Sekunde." Als wir jetzt wieder rannten trug er mich mehr als das ich selber lief. Seine starken Arme hielten mich fest und waren das einzige was mich davor rettete vor Angst zu zersplittern.

Die anderen saßen im Haus als wir kamen. Rosalie bebte wie ich und klammerte sich an Emmett wie ein kleines Kind. Der war erstarrt wie nie. Die Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auch alle anderen trugen deutliche Zeichen der Panik. Bei Jasper war es am schlimmsten denn er litt auch unter unserer Angst. Er saß mit Alice auf dem Sofa und sie hielt seinen bebenden Körper umschlungen. Tashina war auf das andere Sofa gebettet und weinte immer noch.

Als Charles und Carlisle unsere Verfassung sahen fielen ihnen die Kinnladen herunter.

„Verdammt was ist denn hier los. Was ist passiert?" fragte Charles während Carlisle und vorerst schweigend beobachtete. Emmett zog den Brief aus der Tasche und reichte ihn ihm.

„Als wir vom Ball kamen fanden wir ein leeres Haus und das hier." Sagte er. Seine stimme war dünn.

Die beiden Männer lasen den Brief und sie erstarrten so wie wir.

„Das kann nicht sein." Keuchte Charles. Seine Knie gaben nach und er fiel auf den Boden. Ein neuer Schauer der Angst und der Bestürzung lief durch meinen Körper. Edward zog mich enger an sich und drückte seine Lippen auf meinen Kopf. Dann sprach Carlisle. Seine Stimme war extrem langsam und mühsam beherrscht.

„Ihr zieht jetzt alle bequeme Klamotten an und wir fliegen los. Alles andere erzähl ich euch auf dem Flug."

Edward hob mich hoch trug mich in sein Zimmer und setzte mich aufs Bett. Er zog mir mein Kleid aus und steckte mich in eine bequeme Jeans und ein Tanktop von Esme. Dann warf er seine Sachen zu Boden und fuhr in eine Jeans und ein kurzärmliges enges T-Shirt. Sofort waren wir wieder unten. Mein Blick fiel auf Tashina die immer noch unberührt auf dem Sofa lag. Mein Beschützerinstinkt erwachte und erlaubte es mir die Angst vorrübergehend nieder zu kämpfen. Ich ließ Edward los und lief zu ihr. Ich nahm sie auf meine Arme und trug sie in Esmes und Carlisles Schlafzimmer. Ein T-Shirt und eine Jeans fand ich auch für sie noch. Ich zog sie aus und steckte sie in die anderen Sachen. Wieder trug ich sie nach unten.

Wir rannten. Wieder sprangen wir ins Flugzeug. Als wir abhoben begann Carlisle zu reden:

„Wir werden auf einem kleinen stillgelegtem Flugplatz ca. 20 km vor Volterra landen. Dann liegt unsere Chance darin schnell zu sein. Und wir gehen über die Dächer. Wir können nicht aufeinander warten je schneller die ersten von uns da sind desto besser. Alice kannst du sehen wo sie sind?" Er wusste das Alice es uns gesagt hätte wenn es zu spät gewesen wäre.

„Sie sind im Turm. Oh Gott ich bin nicht scharf darauf Aro zu begegnen...aber wenn er ihnen etwas tut bringe ich ihn eigenhändig um...ach er muss ihnen nichts mehr tun. Ich bringe ihn auch so um..." murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Drei Stunden später landeten wir.

„LOS!" rief Carlisle und riss die Tür auf. Ich griff nach Tashina und sprang hinter Edward aus dem Flieger. Trotz meinem zusätzlichen Gewichts überholten wir die anderen bald. Innerhalb von einer halben Minute erreichten wir die Stadtmauern und rannten sie hinauf. Ich wusste genau welcher der Türme der, der Volturi war. Wir sprangen über die Gassen rannten über die Dächer und kamen immer näher. Dann waren wir da. Ich rannte die Mauer des Turmes hoch und blieb auf dem Dach kurz stehen. Edward stand neben mir.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte ich und sah ihn an. Sein Blick wurde so weich und glühend wie noch nie und er hauchte: „Ich liebe dich auch Bella." Dan beugte er sich zu mir herunter und drückte seine Lippen auf meine. Nur eine Sekunde gab ich mich dem Kuss hin dann drehte ich mich zu dem Fenster im Dach um.

Mit einer energischen Bewegung trat ich auf das dünne Glas. Unter meinem Absatz splitterte es sofort. Ein Regen aus Glassplittern ging auf die Vampire unten im Saal nieder und ich warf Tashina in die Öffnung. Als sie Eddy unten im Saal schreien hörte war sie sofort im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte. Noch im Fall spannte sich ihr Körper. Bevor sie landete sprang ich ihr hinterher. Was ich sah war folgendes: Zwei Vampire hielten je Esme und Lydia fest. Einer den kleinen Edward und drei Wanda die schrie und sich wehrte und Edward helfen wollte. Vor dem kleinen Jungen stand Aro und drückte seinen Kopf zu Seite. Er wollte ihm grade die Zähne in die Kehle schlagen als Tashina ihn mit voller wucht von hinten traf. Er flog von Edward weg der „Mum" rief. Tashina warf sich jetzt auf den Mann der Edward immer noch fest hielt.

Da landete ich. Einer von Wandas Wächtern wollte sich auf mich werfen und ich empfing ihn mit einem sicheren Tritt in die Magengrube. Auf einmal krachten zwei andere Körper auf mich. Zum einen Aro der mich von hinten ansprang und zum anderen mein Edward der mir durch die Öffnung im Dach gefolgt war. Die beiden verkrallten sich augenblicklich in einander.

Grade als ich dabei war die Arme zu brechen die Esme festhielten, gleich müssten Carlisle und die anderen am Loch auf dem Dach ankommen, flog die Tür auf und acht andere Volturi, falls sie sich noch so nannten, stürmten herein. Esme und ich wirbelten herum. Binnen einer Millisekunde hatten wir einen Schädelknochen eingeschlagen und fünf Arme und zwei Beine gebrochen. Und eine Millisekunde später standen wir gegen die Wand gepresst da und konnten uns nicht mehr wehren.

Als einer der vier Vampire die mich halten mussten mir ins Haar griff und daran schnupperte riss Edward sich mit einem grollenden Knurren von seinem Bewacher los und sprang den Kerl an. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen der so schnell zerrissen war wie dieser widerliche Typ. Aber die anderen drei hielten mich nur umso stärker fest und Edwards Wächter hatten ihn wieder eingefangen bevor er den nächsten von ihnen nur berührte. Außer Edward war sonst niemand mehr in der Lage Widerstand zu leisten und als Carlisle, Alice, Fabrizio, Jasper, Charles und Rosalie in den Raum gesprungen kamen, standen wir alle schon mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und Aro holte grade Luft um eine seiner Reden zu halten. Es waren so viele Volturi in diesem Raum das Charles sofort am Boden lag. Es war hart zu sehen wie zwecklos ihr Widerstand war und wie sie alle zu Boden gingen. Zu erst Charles, dann Jasper, Fabrizio, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice und am Schluss Emmett. Sie wurden wie wir mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gestellt. Was für eine grässliche Überzahl.

„Nun gut," begann Aro, „Da ihr uns nun doch alle mit eurer Anwesenheit beehrt werde ich meinen Plan wohl etwas ändern. Eigentlich wollte ich nur die drei Frauen und den kleinen heute töten und den Rest von euch bei eurem Rache versuch zerschellen lassen. Nun gut, dann halt nicht." Er lächelte in die Runde. Dieses Lächeln ist die pure Grausamkeit!, dache ich. „Statt dessen habe ich mir überlegt," sein böses Lächeln wurde breiter als unsere Wächter uns alle mit dem Gesicht zu ihm drehten, „dass es eine nicht unbeachtliche Wirkung haben würde euch einfach alle zu sehen zu lassen wie ich die anderen vor ihren Augen umbringe."

Fast hätte ich laut auf gekeucht. Auch den anderen spürte ich ihre Panik ab. Ich kannte sie alle so gut das ich gar keine Gabe wie Jaspers dazu brauchte. Fast ein Jahrzehnt war unser Leben so schön ruhig und unbedeutend verlaufen... und jetzt schloss sich hier in Volterra der Teufelskreis.

„Gut," sprach Aro wieder. „Ich habe mir schon überlegt wie es ungefähr laufen soll. Das heißt ich kann euch sagen wer nichts von dem Leid sehen muss und wer das Spektakel bis zum Schluss miterleben darf. Na? Wollt ihr nicht wissen wem diese Ehre zuteil wird?" Sein Lächeln triefte jetzt förmlich vor Grausamkeit und es war deutlich wie viel gefallen er an ihr fand.

„Wir wollen ja nicht so sein, ich sage es euch:" jetzt war es soweit das man wirklich Angst vor ihm bekommen konnte. „Edward mein Lieber. Du hängst doch so sehr an jedem einzelnen in dieser Familie. Du wirst ihnen bis zum letzten allen beim sterben zuschauen. Und als das Sahnehäubchen heben wir dir als letzte vor dir selbst Bella auf. Jaaha ist das nicht wirklich gut durchdacht?" Oh diese Grausamkeit in seiner Stimme und auf seinem Gesicht, es jagte mir kalte Schauer den rücken hinunter. Aber keiner von uns zeigte eine Reaktion. Alice schaute gelangweilt auf die Wand über meinem Kopf als ginge das alles sie nichts an, die meisten anderen hatten Gesichter wie tote Masken und Carlisle musterte Aro wie ein interessantes Insekt das er zum erstenmal sah. Aro blickte noch eine weile als hoffe er einer von und gäbe ihm die Chance sich an unserem Schmerz zu laben aber die Gesichter blieben gefühllos.

„Na gut," jetzt klang er zornig, „dann fange ich mit dem kleinsten an." Er griff nach Eddy und zerrte ihn zu sich heran. Die Reaktion folgte diesmal auf dem Fuße. Tashina begann zu schreien und sich gegen die Hände ihres Wächters zu wehren, Wanda schlug einen ihrer Wächter nieder bevor der zweite sie wieder zufassen bekam, ich und Emmett fingen im selben Moment an zu knurren, Alice Gleichgültigkeit bröckelte, Carlisles Blick verwandelte sich in puren Hass und alle anderen duckten sich gleichzeitig und zwecklos zum Sprung.

Ich spürte Hass in mir auflodern und rang gegen die Hände meiner Feinde. Sie hielten mich fest. Wenn ich doch nur einen von ihnen los werden könnte. Ich konnte nicht zusehen wie er das Kind tötete. Das Kind mit Edwards Namen und unverständlicher Weise seinem Lächeln.

Aros Gesicht sah jetzt zufrieden aus. Er lächelte als er seine Hände um Edwards Hals legte. Der kleine Junge schrie vor Angst, er wusste so viel und hatte das Gedächtnis eines Vampirs aber trotzdem war er erst acht Jahre alt. Er rief nach jedem einzelnen von uns und ich kämpfte immer stärker gegen die Hände die mich fest hielten. Nachdem er begriffen hatte das wir ihm wirklich nicht helfen konnten und Aro ihm die Luft zum schreien immer noch ließ schrie er:

„Papa!! Hilfe, Papa!!!" Tashina erstarrte aber ich dachte das Kind hoffe einfach das sein verschollener Vater es jetzt retten würde und presste einfach weiter gegen den druck an meinen Armen um die lebendigen Ketten zu sprengen. Doch auf einmal flog die Tür des Turmzimmers erneut auf und ein Junge um die achtzehn stand in der Tür. Ein einziger Blick auf Tashinas Gesicht verriet mir wer er war. Jonathan. Er war ein Vampir geworden. Aros Armee zum Opfer gefallen. Von Figur her hätte er Jaspers Zwillingsbruder seien können und seine Haare waren kastanienbraun. Seine Augen, schwarz vom Durst, hingen an Tashina und Edward. Es war wieder totenstill in dem kleinen runden Raum. Keiner rührte sich und alle sahen den Jungen im Türrahmen an. Der starrte immer noch zu Tashina. Als währe ihm ein Engel erschienen.

Ein lautes knacken zerriss die Stille gefolgt von einem markerschütternden Schrei. Aro hatte Edwards Genick gebrochen. Es dauerte eine Sekunde bis Jonathan reagierte.

„Jehan, Ivo, Lazaro, Doria!"

Rief er und warf sich über seinen Sohn hinweg auf Aro. Die Hände meiner Wächter fielen von mir als sie hinterher hechteten um ihren Meister zu schützen. Ich riss zwei von ihnen sofort zurück und schlug ihre Köpfe gegeneinander. Knacks. Außergefecht. Als nächstes stand Rosalie neben mir und zog zu meiner linken eine Frau mit olivefarbenen Teint von Lydia. Eben als ich einen der Volturi die sich jetzt auf Jonathan stürzten anspringen wollte flog jemand von der Seite auf mich zu und Edward riss mich zu boden. Er drückte mich fest und Emmett zerriss den anderen vor unseren Augen. Ich spürte für einen Augenblick seine Lippen auf meinem Haar bevor er wieder auf sprang und mich hochzog.

Vier junge Männer kamen jetzt durch die Tür gesprintet. Es mussten Jonathans Freunde sein denn sie bildeten einen Kreis um ihn um ihm, während er und Tashina Aro zerrissen, den Rücken frei zu halten. Jetzt dauerte es nur noch wenige Augenblicke bis alle Volturi im runden Turmzimmer tot waren.

„Jetzt beeilt euch. Ihr habt fünf Sekunden um aus der Stadt raus zukommen." Sagte Jonathan. Er warf einen gehetzten Blick zur Tür.

„Du kommst nicht mit?" die Verzweiflung ließ Tashinas Stimme zittern.

„Nicht heute." Antwortete er. Ich sah ihm an das es ihm wehtat. Sah sie es auch?

„Nein du musst..." sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Emmett schnappte sie und rannte mit ihr unterm Arm die Wand zum Loch in der Decke hoch. Wanda, Charles, Eddy und Lydia waren vor ihm schon dadurch verschwunden. Edward zog mich am Arm und wir kehrten Jonathan und seinen Freunden als letzte den Rücken.

In drei Sekunden waren wir aus Volterra heraus und wenig später an unserem Flugzeug.

Kaum waren die Türen zu stellte sich die Frage: Wohin? Vier Verstecke hatten wir in den letzten Jahren aufgebraucht. Wir beschlossen nach Cornell zu ziehen. Keiner hatte die Muße viel zu reden. Tashina saß mit Eddy auf dem Schoß und erzählte ihm von seinem Vater, ich schmiegte mich an Edward und auch die anderen waren nahezu gänzlich still. Als das kleine Flugzeug in Landeanflug ging sagte Edward:

„Übrigens, um diese angststarre Stimmung mal aufzulockern, Bella und ich heiraten. Wen ihr alle keine Termine habt: Morgen." Bei seinen Worten machte sich unbeschreibliches Glück in mir breit und zauberte mir ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Auch bei den anderen verfehlte diese Nachricht ihre Wirkung nicht. Tashina und Eddy kamen mir sofort beide entgegen geflogen und stießen auf dem weg mit Esme, Lydia, Rosalie und Alice zusammen die, die gleiche Idee gehabt hatten. Es war kaum zu glauben wie schnell sich jetzt Feierstimmung ausbreitete. Aber warum auch nicht? Es war vorbei. Wir durften Feiern.

„Nicht schon Morgen." Rief Alice. „Wir brauchen Zeit ein riesiges Fest zu organisieren."

Emmett, Jasper, Eddy und Fabrizio wollten mich überhaupt nicht mehr aus knochenbrecherischen Umarmungen entlassen und Esme, Lydia, Wanda und Tashina bedeckten uns von oben bis unten mit Küssen und in meinem und Tashinas Fall liefen die Freudentränen.

Einen Monat später. Die Flügeltüren der kleinen Kirche öffneten sich und Tashina und Rosalie schritten in langen hellblauen Kleidern den Gang zwischen den Kirchenbänken entlang. Sie stellten sich links neben den Altar. Die Kirche war voll von auffallen schönen Leuten deren Präsents den Pfarrer deutlich nervös machte. Jetzt war ich dran. Als ich den Raum betrat standen alle auf und lächelten mir entgegen. Ich sah Carlisle und Esme, Charles und Lydia und Wanda und Fabrizio. Eddy lief vor mir her und streute weiße Rosenblätter. Hinter mir ging Alice und trug meinen Schleier. Rechts vorm Altar standen Emmett und Jasper als Trauzeugen und direkt vor mir stand Edward. Er empfing mich mit seinem wunderbaren schiefen Lächeln und drehte sich mit mir dem Pfarrer zu.

Ich hörte kaum etwas von dem was der kleine Mann im Anzug vor uns redete und erst als er zu seiner Frage: „Edward Cullen, wollen sie die hier anwesende Isabella Marie Hale zu ihrer rechtmäßigen Frau nehmen, sie lieben und sie ehren bis(s) das der Tod euch scheidet?" kam hörte ich zu. Für eine Sekunde kamen mir Zweifel doch als er mit seiner samt Stimme „Ja, ich will.", antwortete, wusste ich das es wahr war und das es immer so sein würde.

Dann schaltete mein Kopf auf Durchzug auch während ich antwortete und erst die Worte „Dann dürfen sie die Braut jetzt küssen." Erreichten mich wieder.

Edward beugte sich zu mir herab und drückte seine Lippen auf meine. Ich sog gierig seinen Duft ein und spürte seine Zunge die über meine Unterlippe strich und um Einlass bettelte.

Die ganze Kirche applaudierte. Während wir den Gang zur Tür zurück liefen flüsterte er mir ins Ohr: „Was für ein schönes Kleid, wann darf ich es ausziehen?" und er knabberte an meinem Ohrläppchen. Ich grinste und lehnte mich im laufen an ihn. Er hob mich hoch und trug mich zu unserer Limousine.

Es war wie eine Hochzeit sein sollte. Der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. Auch wenn er eine unweigerliche Schwachstelle hatte. Mir fielen zwei andere Hochzeiten ein. Charlie und Reneè und siebzehn Jahre später: Reneè und Phil.


	13. Chapter 13  Epilog: Es geht noch besser

Epilog – Es geht noch besser...

Die Tigerin rannte los als sie uns sah, vergeblich. Rosalie und ich gruben unsere Zähne von links und rechts in ihre Kehle. Und mit ihrem Blut beendeten wir unsere Jagd. Wir waren endlich wieder satt. Vor einem Jahr waren wir nach Moskau gezogen und Rosalie und ich hatten übers Wochenende einen kleinen Jagdausflug nach Sibirien gemacht. Ich machte in letzter Zeit viel mit Rose. Wir hatten die gleichen Vorlieben und das verband uns miteinander. Wir liebten beide die Geschwindigkeit, edle Pferde und teilten mittlerweile sogar schon unsere kulinarischen Vorlieben. Königliche und wilde Tiere mit Feuer, so wie Raubkatzen, Pferde oder Delfine. Wobei die beiden letzteren nie auf unserem Speiseplan standen.

„Komm Bella. Ich will nach Hause." Ja das wollte ich auch. Es war schon krass wie es mich nach zwei Tagen schon wieder zu Edward zog. Wie hatte ich es nur vierzehn Jahre ohne ihn überlebt?

Wir fuhren in einem Track durch die Pampa zum nächsten kleinen Flughafen und gingen zum Schalter.

„Bitte machen sie unser Flugzeug startklar." Sagte ich zu der Dame am Tresen die, die teuren Kunden in empfang nahm. Ja den Luxus mit dem Privatflugzeug hatten wir uns immer nach nicht abgewöhnt.

„Ihr Name bitte?" fragte sie mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

„Cullen." Antwortete ich. Ich genoss es nach so vielen Jahren immer noch diesen Namen als meinen zu nennen. Dann setzte ich mich zu Rose.

Als wir in Moskau wieder landeten waren wir kaum die Gangway herunter als Edward mir von hinten die Augen zuhielt. Er zog mich an seine Brust und küsste mich. Seine Lippen zu berühren verfehlte seine Wirkung auf mich immer noch nicht aber ich konnte ihn mittlerweile auch zum schaudern bringen. Als wir zu Hause ankamen zog er mich sofort mit sich in unser Zimmer und warf mich aufs Bett. Ich wehrte mich nicht im geringsten. Warum auch? Er beugte sich über mich und küsste meinen Hals. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen über seine Brust seinen ganzen Körper hinunter. Da, er erschauderte. Was hab ich gesagt? ;-)

Einen Monat später.

Ich kam mit Emmett aus der Schule nach Hause. Die Russen hatten ein so beklopptes Ausbildungsgesetz. Es besagte das nicht mehr als zwei Geschwister auf die selbe Schule gehen durften. (Pure Behauptung!) Deshalb gingen ich und Emmett auf eine Schule. Jasper und Rosalie und Edward und Alice. Übrigens wohnten Charles und der ganze Rest als eigene Familie auf der anderen Seite von Moskau. Trotzdem sahen wir und fast jeden Tag.

Zu Hause sprang ich aus dem Auto und lief in Edwards und mein Zimmer. Schule war so was von sinn frei. Wir wussten alles und jetzt waren wir auch noch auf getrennten Schulen. Auf dem Bett lag Edward und hörte Musik. Bob Marley. Ich setzte mich zu ihm und seufzte. Er zog mich zu sich hin und ich küsste ihn.

„Schule ist Sinn frei." Sagte er. Ich grinste.

„Ich dachte meine Gedanken kannst du nicht lesen." Neckte ich. Er grinste und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Brust. Aha wir kamen der Sache näher. Bitte merk es schnell, dachte ich. Und wie schnell. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte mich an.

„Dein Herz schlägt." Stieß er verwundert hervor. Ich lächelte.

„Jaaha." Sagte ich vieldeutig.

„Warum?" fragte er. Ach ich genoss es ihn auch einmal zu verwirren. Ich merkte wie mein Lächeln breiter wurde. Ich nahm seinen Kopf und legte ihn auch meinen Bauch.

„Horch." Befahl ich. Während er lauschte schloss er auf einmal die Augen. Da wusste ich das er es gehört hatte. Irgendwann richtete er sich wieder auf.

„Wie k..." weiter kam er nicht. Ich verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss.

„Egal." Hauchte ich zwischen zwei Küssen. „Es ist da." Er nahm meine Lippen wieder für sich an Anspruch und so sagte keiner mehr etwas.

Am Abend als ich mit Rosalie im Pool im Keller schwamm hörte ich auf einmal Blut durch ihre Adern pulsieren. Ich sah sie verdutzt an.

„Rose?" fragte ich vorsichtig. „Ist das dein Herz das da schlägt?" Sie starrte mich an. Dann spitzte sie die Ohren und hörte den Rhythmus meines Herzens. Ein lachen drang aus ihrer Kehle. Ihr Harfenlachen. Sie umarmte mich so fest das ich dachte sie würde mich zerquetschen. Jetzt lachte ich auch. Es war ein Lachen, eine Mischung aus einem Jauchzen, einem Jubelruf und einfach lachen. Es war ein laut des reinen Glücks...

„Oh es ist schön das ich jetzt nicht mehr als einzige Menschenessen essen muss." Grinste sie. Sie hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Heimlich Menschenessen essen hatte mich auch ganzschön genervt.

„Wie kann das sein?" fragten wir uns gleichzeitig. Rosalie überlegte kurz und sagte dann:

„Wir sollten Carlisle fragen." Also hüllten wir uns in unsere Handtücher und gingen danach zu Carlisle.

Diagnose des Chefarztes lautet wie folgt:

„Ihr müsst bei eurer letzten Jagd ein fruchtbares Weibchen, Rasse X, getötet haben und ihr Blut hat euch fruchtbar gemacht. Wenn ihr danach ein bisschen Wolllustig wart habt ihr das Erfolgsrezept für eure Wunderkinder." Er strahlte uns an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ach und noch eins: Findet ihr es gar nicht garstig mich in so jungen Jahren zum Großvater zu machen? Ich bin noch nicht mal vierhundert Jahre alt." Lachend ließen wir ihn allein.

Und ich hatte nach meiner Hochzeit gedacht mein Glück könne nicht noch größer werden... Wie falsch diese Annahme doch war...


End file.
